The One Chosen To Be A Dragon
by The1whoknox
Summary: When being born as the oldest of triplets, but being written off as the least prodigal of the three he will show them that there is more than meets the eye. With the help from an friend he will shake the world up, prophecies be damned. He will be who he wants to be. He will show the world the power of a dragon. Slight Fairy Tail x-over. Alive Parents, Siblings. Slight bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Life Interrupted

The One Chosen To Be a Dragon

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties if I did there would have been some changes.

"Hi there" normal Speech

' _Hi there_ ' Internal thought

" **Listen well boy."** Bijuu/Summon speech

 **Insert Jutsu Here.** Jutsus

' _ **Listen well boy.'**_ Bijuu/Summon Internal Thought

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Chapter 1 Life Interrupted

It was midday, the sun was blocked behind the clouds. The wind was steady the breeze had the scent of the sea on it. It was a beautiful day indeed. For one boy, sorry man, it was another day he was happy to be alive. His black hair that spiked up blew in the breeze, he had a cup of coffee in his hand as he looked over the sea from his porch. This man was shirtless the only thing he was wearing was a pair of grey sweatpants. From his porch, he saw the bridge that held his name in honor from his youth. His house was situated in Nami no Kuni, a place that took him in because he was their hero. The cottage that was built for him by the village's great builder.

The man was sipping from his mug enjoying his quiet morning for however long it lasted till his wives and children woke. Yes, he had more than one wife. He actually had four, and some of them blessed him with children. Each of his wives held a piece of his heart, and his wives loved him with all their hearts. He always wanted a big family, and he got his wish. One of his wives were had blessed him with his oldest and was pregnant again expecting their second. While one had yet to give him a child. It was that time when he was scared for his life, from the constant mood swings and the strange cravings it was a tough time. That is not saying he is not going to stop trying to add to his family and his wives were more than willing to help. It was at this moment when he sensed something. He focused. Correction more like people. He quickly ran inside. Five minutes later he came out dressed and ready for action. He told his wives what was going on and told them to protect the children. He placed a barrier on the house and in a burst of speed disappeared.

 **Path to Cottage**

The path was a road of dirt that was kept clean. On the west side which was surrounding woods, but to the east were the cliffs that overlooked the sea. On the road were eighteen people walking up this path. Upon on the heads of several of them were Hitai-ate's with the symbol for the Konohagakure no Sato. Along with them having on green sleeveless jackets that identified them as Chuunin some were Jounin. Three members wore different clothing than the others: The first was an older man with attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, geta sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil. This man was Jiraiya, the Toad Gama Sannin and self-proclaimed "Super Pervert."

Next to him was the man who was his former apprentice and now his leader and leader of Konoha. This man has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. The hair gave him jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a green flak jacket, blue hitai-ate, and blue sandals. He is also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his clothing. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime" written vertically down the back. This was Minato Namikaze the Kiiroi Senkō, the man who singlehandedly brought an end to the Third Great Shinobi War. Minato came here today on a mission both personal and professional. To get "The Dragon" to join his village and try to bring his family back together ' _Almost there, I hope I can fix this.'_ Minato had a secret he had a feeling that he knew who Dragon was, but he neglected to tell the group following him.

The last was a woman who looked no older than thirty-five she has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. She had a diamond shape seal on her head. She is wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. This caused her very impressive and massive bust to show more cleavage to everyone around. The one stealing glances was Jiraiya even though he knew she would beat him within an inch of his life if she caught him. She is wearing open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. This was Tsunade another of the Sannin and Jiraiya's former teammate. She had a sour look on her face " _This is a big mistake._ " she thought she knew they were here to negotiate with this man who described him in the Bingo Book as "The Dragon." Although she knew who this man was, the question was whether he would even hear them out.

The reason she thought it was a mistake was the fact that they brought ten extra people with them. The appearance of all these people looked more like they came looking for a fight and brought the additional people as a show of force. She was excited and scared at the same time to see what kind of man "He" had become. She smiled and remembered times she had with that little boy that squirmed into her heart. Those blue eyes and beautiful blond hair, the boy who was just like her deceased brother. He had a will of refined steel, an attitude that made enemy's wet themselves in fear. To a few he showed a personality that was loving, caring and all around enjoyable person to be around.

Tsunade's musing was cut short when someone spoke out from the back group called out "Sensei! How much longer?" Tsunade along with Jiraiya and Minato turned to see the whining coming from a long hair blond woman wearing a purple top and a purple skirt with mesh armor on her knees and elbow. A bang from her long blonde hair covered her right eye and reached down her back to her waist. She is the Yamanaka heir, Ino Yamanaka. She is a chuunin level ninja along with the rest of her former genin squad. Next to her was a big-boned fellow from the Akimichi clan. He was clan heir to the clan, Choji Akimichi. He is wearing a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" on the front. He is wearing a standard red forehead protector on his head. The last member is a stereotypical Nara. Shikamaru Nara is his name, and he had black hair up to the point it looks like a pineapple. He was wearing the standard black pants and black shirt with his chuunin vest over his shirt. He had a bored expression on his, and under his breath, he muttered a quick "Troublesome" which didn't go unheard by Ino, and she pulled on his ear making him cry in pain.

"We will get there soon Ino. The old man said to follow this path till we come across a cottage up here." The man who said this let out a sigh as he saw two former students acting like small children. This was a current head of the Sarutobi clan, Asuma Sarutobi jounin to Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"You two knock it off! We are here on an important mission!." A woman with red eyes yelled at the two younger adults. This woman was Kurenai Yūhi or secretly Kurenai Sarutobi as known to a select few mostly the important higher-ups and friends. Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. The material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages, and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Haha! You got chewed out!" pointed a young man that red triangles on his cheeks. The dog next to him, which was as tall as his waist, barked in agreement with his partner. These two Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akumaru. Kiba was second in line to be the head to the Inuzuka clan behind his sister. Kiba is wearing leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals. Kiba's brown spiked and was contained by his headband. Kiba was from Kurenai's former genin squad so he knew the tongue lashing she could give.

Kurenai was about to reprimand Kiba when a monotone voice beat her to it. "Kiba you need to stop. Why? Because we have traveled and all our nerves are shot, we don't need you to make things worse." That was Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan. He wears a jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. What made his outfit weird was the fact that he wears a flak jacket under his jacket.

With the groups of team Asuma and Kurenai at each other's throat, a new voice spoke up "Yosh! This place is so youthful! Look my eternal rival. This place is a beauty! It is one with nature. no wonder this man lives in this youthful place." The man with the booming voice has a shiny bowl style haircut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He is wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he usually leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is around his waist like a belt. He was Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū, Might Gai, giving his friend/rival his famous nice guy pose.

"Huh you say something Gai?" said a man with gravity-defying silver hair who had his face buried into a little orange book. This was the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. He wears a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt along with fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a mask that covers the lower part of his face, and his hitai-ate is crooked, so his left eye is covered.

"Damn you Kakashi, with your hip attitude." Gai dramatically fell to ground cursing his rival with anime tears in his eyes.

"Do not worry GAI-sensei we will get this man to join us. If we cannot, I will run around the village on my hands ten times, if I can't do that I will do two-thousand push up on my thumb, if I can't do that…" the rant continued to come from this mini version of Gai. This was the proud pupil of Might Gai, Rock Lee. Lee was a miniature version of Gai down to the attitude, mannerisms, appearance and shiny teeth.

Lee was interrupted from his rant when a rolled up scroll hit his head. "Lee! Knock it off! I would be surprised if the target didn't hear you from his house." The female member of Gai's team was Tenten. Her hair was done up into two large buns making her look like a panda. She sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals, and a black forehead protector. For pants, she wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She is carrying a large scroll behind her back as well that holds all her tools and weapons.

Their other teammate gave a heavy sigh to his teammate and sensei but nevertheless kept his mouth shut not having the energy to deal with both of them. This was Neji Hyuga. He had eyes that were white as the moon and no pupils. He wore a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. Neji had long his long brown hair frame his face.

"How do you put up with them?" asked a proud voice. Neji looked over to the one asked the question. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha. He wore dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt and a zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. His black hair is blown back and is shaped to that of a duck's ass. On his back in his belt was a chokutō secured but can be ready to us at a moment's notice.

"I can ask you the same thing," Neji replied back looking at his two teammates. One was a girl with flowing red hair that was in a high ponytail that long enough to reach between her shoulder blades, wearing a white kimono top with a black mesh underneath the kimono top and on the back was a red swirl with a red obi. She also wore black shinobi style pants that stopped a little bit above the ankles which were taped down the rest of the way to her ankles and heels. She had purple eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. At her side strapped in her red obi was a katana with a red handle. The sword was an o-katana, and it was so long that it nearly was touching the ground. The blade has a purple hue on the sharp side of the blade. This was her mother's old sword Shinku no Shio the sword that gave her mother her nickname. She is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the Akai Chishio no Habanero. She was a confident girl with a happy go lucky attitude, and her dream was to be just like her father. She didn't hear what Sasuke and Neji talking she was too busy glared at the newest member of her team's cell.

The young man has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his pale skin. He is carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. **(1)** He gave the Uzumaki-Namikaze a wave and a smile that was empty of emotion. His name was Sai, and he was here for one reason to get this extraordinary man as an asset for his lord, Danzo Shimura by any means necessary. "Would you please stop glaring at me with that ugly face of your."

This caused Narumi anger to rise and caused her to reach for him ready to strangle him to death. That was then wrist was grabbed to stop her from doing any damage to her new teammate "Narumi, please don't go killing the new member of the team." Kakashi said not looking up from his book. Even though his voice didn't give any indication of it, he was disappointed in his student's action, and Narumi knew it.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, sorry Kakashi-sensei," Narumi said in a more calm voice feeling sad that she caused her sensei/onii-chan.

"Sai, please refrain from insulting your teammates. I won't be able to stop her from killing you every time." Kakashi gave a sideways glance with his nose still in his book refusing to not finish this masterpiece that was this book. Sai gave a creepy smile, and a stiff head nod then pulled out his little book and pen to draw this scene before him.

"Alright everyone we are almost there so everyone best behavior. We need to …" Minato started but was cut off when he sensed something coming at them and fast. The ones to notice were the jounin senseis and the two Sannin. That was when a blur impacted the middle of the group causing bits of earth and dirt to fly into the air. Everyone from the Konoha group covered their eyes from the fallout of the impact. When the dust settled, all eyes looked at what impacted them. What impacted them was a man who stood at impressive six feet tall. On his head was a black hood that traveled down around the neck and draped around his shoulders. From the back of the hood was a small cape that draped down to the small of his back. On the hood is the image of a dragon made out of white outlines that traveled from the hood to the shoulders having claws on the part by his shoulder and the wings in the small cape. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat, which is tucked in and zipped, his entire right arm is exposed. On the lower part of his body is gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a brown leather belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals. **(2)**

"You are on my land. Leave now." The hooded man said in a level voice. He knew who these people were and he wanted them gone he didn't care why they were here.

"Hello, I am the Yondaime of Konoha, and I would like to…" Minato was about to continue his introduction and ask who this man was when he interrupted by the man before them.

"I don't care who you and what you would like. I will tell you again leave," The man said in the same cold voice. His voice was giving off no emotion, but he was in a rage on the inside and was losing patience. He needed to keep a level head. With four high jounin around, two sannin and a kage level shinobi here and he knew that he, if he had to fight it, would be far from easy.

This time it was Jiraiya who spoke up "Listen, kid, we want to know if you are "The Dragon" from the Bingo Book." He asked with a down to business tone. Jiraiya could sense the hostility coming off the man in front of them, and it already wasn't looking going their way. They needed this man, they did not need this man to be an enemy.

"If I tell, you will you leave?" The level voiced man asked. Turning his head to face the Gama Sannin.

"That answers that question," Jiraiya muttered out. "You know with someone with such a high bounty on your head, I thought you be older." He looked at the young man with a calculated gaze, and he saw that this man while facing him, Minato and Tsunade he was keeping tabs on the rest of the Konoha group to his back.

"I thought someone of your stature would be more intimidating." Dragon retorted back "Guess a frog in kabuki makeup is not so scary up close." This caused Jiraiya to gain a tick mark on his head. Dragon displayed a smirk from within his hood knowing he got under the Gama Sannin's skin.

"Listen, runt, it isn't frog its toad. Insult them again, and we will see if toads can kill a so-called dragon." Jiraiya steps forward to intimidate him, but the action didn't give the desired response. His action instead of backing down was to bring his uncovered arm up and gives the motion to tell him to bring it on.

"Enough! Jiraiya back off!" yelled Tsunade trying to defuse the situation that was started to build. Jiraiya looked towards her about to retort, when he saw the promise of a beating if he didn't stop. "Now, Dragon as our leader was trying to say we would like for you to join our village. To help us win this war." She looked to the cloaked man who took a couple seconds to respond.

Hope was rising from the group when Dragon began to speak "No." Their hopes were dashed away with that single word.

"Why not!?" yelled both Jiraiya, Minato in front of him and Ino behind him.

"I don't have to nor do I answer to you Konoha." Dragon said.

"Please! We need you, we are offering you a place in our village. We could benefit from each other." Asuma pleaded. As if that was gift or reward.

"I don't want or need anything from you or your village." Dragon retorted back at them.

"We can pay you." Tsunade blurted out.

"We will give you clan status." Called out Minato

"We will give you some our woman to help with making that clan," Jiraiya yelled out while having a perverted look on his face. He got glares from all the females in his group.

"No, I do not want any of that." Dragons responded to that.

"Men then!" Jiraiya yelled back. Hell if he didn't want women, maybe he wanted the more masculine sex.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Damn perverted toad." Dragon fired back.

"We will allow you to be on the council." Fired off Asuma.

All the while the group were offering him anything they could think of it was starting to annoy him. These people couldn't take the hint.

"I say we force him!" yelled out Sasuke. His hand traveled to his sword and flicked it open, so only a glint of the blade was showing. His eyes are now red with three slow spinning tomoe.

"You think you can take me little Uchiha." Dragon now turned to face the other people of the Konoha group with his hand flexing. He knew he could take the team behind him with some work, just because of the sheer number of them. The jounin would be the hardest, but the rest would go down with ease if he hit hard and fast.

Before the situation could be defused again, a monotone voice from the Konoha group spoke "I have a question," Dragon turned to look at the pale boy with the fake smile on his face. "If you knew that we were coming why not just let us come to you? You know that area up there better than down here. You had an advantage up there along with surprise and had time to set up an ambush. My question is when you have all that advantage, why come here?" Dragon's eyes narrowed at the pale boy. "I will answer that for you, it's because you have something up there that you don't want us to see," Sai answered finally opening his eyes slightly to show emotionless eyes.

Dragon in a burst of speed was now in front of the group with his back to the path that leads to his cottage. He gave out a growl that sounded like a cornered beast. It was a warning to the people in front of them. Now every one of the jounin and their teams armed themselves in response to his quick movement. "You so much as think about and I will be sending you all back to Konoha in pieces!"

Minato put his hand towards his group to halt them from attacking. "I am also curious about what is up there, but…" Minato took a step forward that was when a fireball was launched at his feet.

"Take another step, and I will burn you alive." Dragon said with an edge to his voice.

"Hey! Don't threaten my tou-san!" yelled Narumi as she came up to stand by her father ready to protect him and kick this man's ass.

"You people came on my land and threatened me now. Who is the wounded party?" Dragon retorted back. He didn't want these two by his family especially he wouldn't allow it. That was when he felt chakra being used, and from the group, a bird of ink flew in the air and went to make its way towards the cottage. Sai was smirking until he saw that dragon was now right in front of his bird with a lightning enhanced fist and struck the bird with his fist. With the ink being water based the shock from the bird transferred to Sai causing him to be stunned and then fall from the sky at a fast pace.

Reacting fast Kakashi raced to the trees, climbing up branches then jumping from the tip of the tree and grabbed the falling boy. When the two landed, Tsunade immediately went to heal the boy.

"Anyone so much as thinks about taking another step, you will get worse than him," Dragon glared at them, he was in a fighting stance with his sleeved armed forwards with his palm up and lightning dancing his fingers.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Yelled Narumi as she made a cross shape with her pointer and middle finger on both hands **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **!"** five more Narumi appeared in puffs of smoke and charged at Dragon with kunai drawn. Clone 1 went for a quick swipe at his head. Dragon countered by grabbing her wrist and throwing her at another clone causing both to puff away in a cloud of smoke. Clones 3 and 4 went for a crossing pattern to attack each side. Dragon fell to ground performing a handstand and twisted like top kicking both clones in the face causing them to pop. That was when the final clone came up from the ground with a ball of blue energy **"** **Rasengan** **!"** she thrust it forward trying to hit him. Dragon leaned back into a back-handspring kicking the clone in the face and causing the blue ball of chakra to disappear.

Dragon looked around for the real version of the girl when he heard a battle cry come from above. There was Narumi with her sword overhead ready to bring it down hard on her opponent. Dragon brought his uncovered arm up to block her sword. Narumi brought the sword down hard. There was a clang that now brought the attention to the from the Konoha group.

Some of the group were about to jump in if it wasn't for Minato putting giving them a silent command to stop. ' _This isn't how I wanted this to go. I need to stop this before we lose all chances of getting him back._ ' Minato was about to use flash to his daughter with his **"** **Hiraishin no Jutsu** **"** when he saw his daughter look to be struggling.

Back to the fight, Narumi brought the sword down on the man that blew her teammate out of the sky. When he brought his arm up, she thought it was just to lessen the damage to his body. What she wasn't expecting was for him to go and grab the blade with his hand. Narumi infused wind chakra in the sword making the edge capable a cutting through flesh like wet paper. So when the blade was caught in hand it caused her to be confused. That was when she no saw the hand was no covered in metal and had reptilian features. The hand had nails that now looked like claws, and the back of the hand had a scale pattern, and the hand looked like a smooth underbelly. When she tried to retract the blade from her opponent's hand, she found it stuck in a vice grip that was his hand.

Dragon followed up quickly with a roundhouse to Narumi's stomach causing her to get blown towards her group while skipping across the ground. Her father caught her and did a quick exam to see how the man was doing. Dragon took the sword by the handle now and threw it at a tree at the edge of the path and embedded it deep into the tree. The rest of the Konoha group drew weapons and were ready to charge. Dragon now conjured fire into his fist and gave out a bestial growl at the group. Minato was about to call a cease-fire, but that was when a green blur rushed past him and launched a kick at Dragon.

Dragon blocked the kick, but his bones rattled like a bell. It was the mini green one. "How unyouthful! Attacking the Hime like that. I will show you the ways of youth!" Lee shouted as he continued to throw jabs and twisted with kicks. Dragon backpedaled while blocking the onslaught. He looked for an opening and found one. When Lee swung his leg looking to land a powerful roundhouse, Dragon leaned back feeling the wind being cut above him. That was when he charged his fist with fire and struck. Lee was blasted back into his group. He was caught by his sensei who looked over the wound and saw part of his uniform was burned away and the flesh underneath the hole was burned and bruised. Gai now glared at the man who attacked his precious student. He put Lee in the care of Ino. Gai got into a Gōken stance ready to charge. Now the rest of the group was no longer idle: Kakashi moved his headband revealing a red eye, Asuma took out his trusty trench knives, and Kurenai started to do hand signs for one of her more complex genjutsu.

Dragon moved fast taking all the jounin by surprise. First hitting Kakashi in the face with an elbow that caused a nasty crunching sound. Next was Gai who blocked a kick but was taken surprise by an impressive leg lock around the neck. Gai was then thrown off the cliff while his head was still in the leg lock. Dragon then rushed at Asuma but had to dodge a few slashes that were coated with wind chakra. Dragon then caught a wrist and with a quick twist snapped a wrist. The blade that was held in the now broken hand fell from Asuma's grip and was caught by Dragon. Dragon then stabbed Asuma in the shoulder then pulled his head into a knee strike causing him to fall back knocked out in the dirt. Dragon then dashed to the last jounin who had stopped doing signs and watched in fear as this man tossed around some of the best fighters of the village like they were wet behind the ear genin. Dragon raised his fist, which was coated in a black flame, and was prepared to bring it down. Kurenai closed her eyes expecting pain. When not feeling any pain she opened her eyes to see a fist just barely touching her nose. The fire that was once present was gone. She looked up to the hooded face to see him looking down at her that was when she heard the sound of him taking sharp inhale from his nose. He let out a low growl and then he blew out a breath. Kurenai saw as the breath that looked like he was breathing in a cold environment wash over her. She felt her eyes begin to get heavy and she collapsed forward sleeping.

"He just took on all four of our senseis and didn't get a scratch on him." Kiba gave in a slight whisper.

"Everyone get ready for a fight!" Sasuke yelled drawing his chokutō from its sheath. His eyes now a deep red with three tomoes spinning. Everyone got in a taijutsu stance and was ready to charge.

"Everyone stop! That's an order!" shouted Minato as he set his daughter down, so she was sitting on the ground. He now stood in front of his group and now was face to the hood with Dragon. "I apologize for my subordinate. He acted on his own. I would like to…" He would have continued if he wasn't stopped from a short animalistic growl coming from Dragon.

"I am done here leave, or your village will be looking for a new Hokage." Dragon was done with these people. He wanted to these to leave so he could get back to his life. That was when he did a head count, one person was missing. "I see what you did. Sending your spymaster to go find a weakness huh? So much for the honor of Konoha."

That was when Minato noticed that Jiraiya was gone. There was one place he could go, and that was where Dragon lived. Panic set in his eyes this wasn't how he wanted this day to go. He watched at Dragon turned and was about to leave. Minato went to reach out for Dragon "Na…" that was all he could get out before the man disappeared.

 **Cottage**

Jiraiya was a curious man by nature, and it came in handy with his job being a spymaster for his village. He had to admit the Sai kid was right what was right, something did not add up. He stood in front of the little wooden gate and fence that blocked the walking path to the house. It was a decent size cottage it was at least two stories from what the windows showed. Jiraiya could not see into the windows from this far, but he could tell that there were at least a couple rooms up top. He went to reach for the gate to push it open when he quickly pulled his hand back in pain. That was he looked down and saw burn marks all over his hand _'A barrier, this guy has thought that far ahead. A decent one at that, nearly burnt all the skin off my hand.'_ Jiraiya quickly started trying to dissect the seal formula that appeared under the property then disappeared just as quickly and came up with a solution. _'Not that complicated barrier a quick counter-seal and it will be down'_ Jiraiya took out a seal tag and drew a seal on it and then went to throw it on the was at this moment when Jiraiya's battle senses went off, and he quickly ducked under a kick aimed for his head.

"You sneaky toad bastard. I told you to piss off," Dragon state as he put himself between the cottage and Jiraiya determined to not let him get into his home.

"Attacking a person from behind where is the honor?" Jiraiya was trying to get a rise out of him and saw that his efforts were not working.

"Honor? Really? Coming from a guy who peeps on women you have no reason to talk about honor." Dragon got into a fighting low fighting stance and was ready to pounce on him if he so much as moved a little bit of dirt forward.

Jiraiya looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow "You do know who I am right? I am one of the Sanin. You are just some punk who got a cool name." He just stood there with his arms crossed staring at the little punk. Dragon gave a small growl and rushed forward fast, actually faster than Jiraiya had expected.

Jiraiya leaped back to get distance and saw Dragon keep coming for him all that prevented him from showing a panicked face was years of battle. Dragon took the chance a swung a fire encased fist Jiraiya aim for his head. Jiraiya kept dodging the assault of multiple attacks. Using his speed Dragon got in close a released a fire incased punch to the face. Jiraiya was getting tired of all the dodging and finally stood his ground thinking he could take the blow. Jiraiya took the opportunity to send some chakra to his muscles to block. It worked, Jiraiya only felt the heat from the flame. Jiraiya smirked, he then did a quick singlehanded hand sign and blew **"** **Fūton: Daitoppa** **!"** the blast of air caused Dragon to skid back a little. Dragon dug his feet into the ground and then shot a punch toward the ground. The punch ricocheted from the ground to under guard that Jiraiya was putting up. The punch caused him to groan as he felt a rib or two crack. That was then Dragon followed up with two more powerful blows to the face stunning Jiraiya.

Dragon smirked and then shot a powerful uppercut, shooting a jet of fire from his elbow to give it more power. This punch caused Jiraiya to be stunned, all he felt was a pain. Dragon then unleashed a volley of punches over his stunned opponent. That was when Dragon drew back his fist and charged it with his energy it was a mixture of fire with lightning dancing around the flame that encased his fist. The power grew to the size of a beach ball " **Raienryū no Gekitetsu!"** That was when Jiraiya found some form of sense, he quickly reached out and placed a Chakra Draining seal on Dragon's exposed arm. This caused the power of the **Raienryū no Gekitetsu** to weaken, but it wasn't enough. It connected to Jiraiya's chest. Jiraiya felt his ribs crack and his lungs are pierced from the pieces. The blow caused Jiraiya to go into the woods where he broke through a tree and then stopped abruptly in another.

Dragon smirked at the sight of the old toad. The bastard got what was coming to him. It was then Dragon found himself very weak and tired. Dragon went down on one knee to try and catch his breath. It was at this time when Minato and the rest of his party arrived on the scene in a yellow flash next to Jiraiya. Minato gasped as he looked at his sensei who seemed to be nearly dead. That was when Tsunade went started to heal her perverted teammate. She did a quick diagnostic jutsu. She saw that he suffered from minor burns which were nothing to worry about, but his lungs were starting to fill with blood, and she saw that his nervous system was damaged. "What the hell did he do to you?" she said low under her voice when she looked at the man who was now panting heavily looking exhausted with slight fear.

It was at this time when the rest of the Konoha group took this opportunity to subdue their target. That was when Gai and Lee grabbed his arms and Sasuke placed his sword around the man's neck. After Minato was done surveying his sensei, he walked over to the downed man. "Now, was it necessary to do that?" Minato asked as he kneeled down so he was now at eye level with Dragon or he would be if the hood didn't cover his face. Dragon was trying to move, but he felt all his strength still drained from him. He still couldn't figure out why though. That was when he spit in Minato's face. Sasuke grabbed the back of the head and slammed it into the ground.

Dragon tasted a bit of blood in his mouth and moved his head to the side in the dirt he looked at his exposed right arm and saw a seal on his arm. He couldn't identify the seal, one of his wives knew seals like it was nothing, but he was clueless when it came to this. He was smart enough to put two and two together. He started to concentrate his inner fire on the part with the ink trying to burn away the seal.

Minato reached for the hood and pulled it off. As Minato pulled, Dragon made his move the ink was glowing, trying to suppress the energy in Dragon's body. The seal dissolved and Dragon moved he threw both Lee and Gai off him and into Minato. Then Dragon disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of the gate to his cottage. His face no longer being covered by the hood. His skin was lightly tan, his black hair was spiked with two bangs that framed his face, and his eyes were blue as the sky with a vertical black slit for the iris. Another odd part of his face were the scales that were around his eyes.

He looked at the Konoha group with a look of contempt. He looked at them like they were nothing like the dirt he walked on. He scanned over the Konoha group one by one until three, in particular, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kakashi. He gave a glare and a growl that sounded like a beast giving a warning to hunters that corner it.

"Hello, Naruto. It is good to see you again musuko" Minato said as he eyed his son for the first time in years. He looked just like him except for the black hair he had. Minato looked at his son with pride and sadness. Pride for what kind of man he had become and sorrow for the path that led to them being here like this.

"You do not get to call me that Yondaime-teme," His slitted eyes narrowed at Minato, his anger rising fast as these people invaded his home. His "father," using the term loosely, had come here looking for his alter ego, so he was looking for something from him. Whatever Minato wanted he was not getting.

"Listen Naruto, can we talk?" Minato sighed out when he was met with a cold façade from his son. He took a step forward and was met with a fireball landing just in front of his foot. This caused him to quickly look to his son whose ice-cold eyes pierced through him.

"You take one more step, and I will kill you." The coldness in his words sent a shiver down Minato's spine and a pang of sadness and guilt in his heart. He went to speak again when another voice interrupted him.

"Hey brat, long time no see," said Jiraiya who was still sore from the thrashing he took from him before in his fight. He was giving him a bloody smile as Tsunade stopped healing and looked on with wide eyes.

"As for you Toad, the next time you come sniffing here will be the last!" Naruto snapped at the Toad Sannin. The damn pervert needs to keep his nose out of his business.

"Naruto, please be reasonable, there is no need to threaten us." This came from Kakashi who was shocked and full of turmoil, but years of training kept him from showing it on his. This was one of the students he failed, and here he was looking at him like he always preacher trashed.

"Kakashi, still the loyal dog of the Yondaime I see? Already looking for praise," Naruto looked at Kakashi with distaste. The man was his former sensei, a man he thought he could confide in. "Get out of my sight trash," Naruto told the man. He wanted these people gone from his place and his home. These people came and interrupted his life, and he wanted to get back to it. Kakashi this time did show emotion, he looked away in regret and sadness. He knew what Naruto meant, and he just couldn't bring himself to even look at Naruto in eyes because he knew he had broken his former student trust.

All the other of the Konoha group looked on wide-eyed as they looked at their former friend, brother godson, and ally. There was a small sniffle that caught the attention of the group. They all parted ways as Narumi came into view with tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. She was holding in her sorrow as she started to walk toward her brother and then she went into a full sprint towards her brother. She was about to pass Minato when she was It was Minato who caught her around the waist to stop her from going towards her brother "Tou-san let me go!" she struggled to get out of her father's grasp.

"If you get any closer he will attack," Minato said having some trouble keeping his daughter restrained. He was not using his full strength mind you, he didn't want to harm his daughter.

Narumi looked up at her brother seeing a small ball of wind in his hand a lightning bolt dancing around the ball of wind. She looked at her brother with a heartbroken expression on her face "Onīchan, please," she was reaching for him trying to just put a hand on her brother to see he was actually there.

"What did I say Minato! Any of them so much as take another step I will kill them! Final warning!" the small tornado in his hand grew to about the size of a basketball and was sparking more ferociously, almost daring for them to take another step. "I don't trust any of you. We are not friends or family." Naruto was done with these people, he had left these people now they came here looking for "Dragon" trying to get him to join their village.

"Naruto stop. Let's just talk." Minato pleaded

"There is nothing to talk about. Take your greeting party, leave and don't ever come back." Naruto replied back as he stared down the Konoha group not letting come any closer to his home. He wanted them gone before the kids were up and if they were already up his wives could only keep them quiet for so long.

"We need your help, the Konohagakure no Sato need your help." Minato was begging at this point. The threat that was coming demanded that he get help from anyone and everyone.

"So you only wanted Dragon's power to help your village?" Naruto snorted at Minato's groveling. "So I guess if I wasn't Dragon you would have let me be huh?"

"No, I knew you were Dragon when I first read about you in the Bingo Book. I knew you were my son and I knew you wouldn't want to see me or any of us," Minato waved his over his group, "Please let me tell you my plea and if you don't like what we say then you tell us to leave and we will." Minato was pulling out all the stops now, he was even willing to get on all fours and beg at his feet if Naruto kept declining his offers, he was ready to offer Naruto anything.

"I am going to tell you more than to leave Minato," Naruto retorted back. "You have thirty seconds starting now." Naruto started the clock in his head.

"The Akatsuki are staring their attack. Iwa and Kumo are at the borders waiting for the perfect time to strike. Their combined attack will wipe us out. We need you "Dragon" to join us so we can survive this ordeal. Please from one man to another help me protect my family and people," Minato started.

"Twenty seconds," Naruto replied back coldly.

"We do not have the manpower, I know you think we came here just looking for a powerful shinobi to join us, but me and your mother knew who you were and we want you back, your sister wants you back, please come home." Minato pleaded he felt his heart as he tried to bring his family back together even if all the pieces were not going to be there.

"Ten seconds," Naruto stated, Minato looked up at his son with a fear-stricken look in his eye, this was not going as planned.

"What else do you want me to say, everything we offered before is still on the table, all of it we will bring you back into the family, you will apart of the village again. We can bury the issues of the past together. Please, we have changed!" Minato had tears in his eyes at this point letting out all the raw emotion that he had buried in him finally coming to the surface.

"Onīchan, please, please come home, to us please!" Narumi broke down at this point tears fell in rapid pace causing the dirt below to dampen slightly.

"Times up, and the answer is still no. Now leave and don't ever come back." Naruto was finally finished with his former village, and he didn't have to worry about going back to them. He gave one final glare to Minato and Jiraiya, who was still being patched up by Tsunade, the look of on their faces was shock.

"Naruto stop we need you to put an end to this conflict," Jiraiya groaned as he got. Tsunade forcibly put him back down to continue to heal him "Come on gaki, this isn't about you or any of us this is about the world!" Jiraiya was losing his patience now. First, the gaki beat him with an inch of his life and was going for the kill shot. Second, he couldn't fathom why he didn't want to save people from his own home _'He has a grudge I get that, but to not want to save the world, what is wrong with him?'_ Jiraiya was trying to understand Naruto's thoughts and Naruto was giving so little emotion that he was unable to get a read on him.

"I find it funny that you people keep saying need you," Naruto started "If I was just a regular person living a normal life and didn't get my name out there would you have come for me?" He gauged and waited for any of them to answer. They did not say anything, but Minato looked away along with his former sensei. Jiraiya at least stared down Naruto when he saw the reaction of his student and his student's student "Thought so," Naruto sucked in air through his teeth and continued "So much for being a changed. Fuck off and don't come back." Naruto told them as he dismissed the Konoha group.

Jiraiya was finally had enough, he was going to pull one final card he thought he could play "What about Nami no Kuni? What if the fighting comes to your home? I don't think you will be able to defend this place all by yourself!" Jiraiya was trying to pull at Naruto's heartstrings to make him think that he needed Konoha to back up this village he called home _'This will get the kid to see he needs us.'_

Naruto took in Jiraiya's words it is a big place for him cover all by himself, and even with his wives who were great fighters in their own respects, six people guarding a village of this size was spreading them thin. However, Naruto was not going to baited by these people "You know I was told the same thing by Itachi when he and Kisame came here looking for Dragon,"

This instantly got the attention of Sasuke whose eyes were spinning at Naruto as he finally spoke up "Where is he?" Sasuke's hand was on his blade ready to draw if Naruto refused to tell him the information he wanted about his brother.

"Hell if I know," Naruto shrugged as he didn't even bother to look at Sasuke "They came, offered me a spot on the Akatsuki, told them to take their offer and shove it. They didn't like my answer gave the same threat you did, and finally, we fought," Naruto this time looked at Sasuke has he felt the heated glare of the Uchiha as Sasuke slid his blade out "Relax, I didn't kill him if that's what you are wondering. Bruised yeah, dead no. Kisame learned that day that a shark can't kill a dragon." Naruto looked at the face of all the people that stood in front of him. Many were shocked that someone as young as Naruto went toe to toe with Kisame the Kirigakure no Kaijin and Itachi and was the one to come out on top. Sasuke was internally relieved as his mission in life was still able to be accomplished, but now looking at Naruto he felt a ping of jealousy that he was unable to so much as a make his brother look at him last time, but Naruto fought him to a standstill.

"Alright enough of the mushy crap, I told you my answer. Now fuck off and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Naruto kept his posture in front of the gate to his home waiting for one of them to make a move. Keeping a close eye on the one guy with the creepy smile on his face.

"Why?!" Narumi cried out as he finally let her go and she was now sitting in the dirt.

"You know why. I am done with your village, keep your problems out of my home, and I'll forget you existed. Fairtrade? Good," Naruto finally opened a small segment of the barrier to go back inside not even seeing out his unwanted guess. If he looked, he would see his father and sister looking like their spirit had been broken. Kakashi wasn't fairing any better as he felt shame, another person he had failed not once, but twice. Tsunade looked as if she wanted to say something to the black haired boy that at one point always had a smile on his face. Kurenai and Asuma looked sadly at their leader and his daughter. The Konoha twelve all had different expression Sasuke, Shino and Neji held a look of no emotion. Tenten, Ino were by Narumi side trying to comfort her. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru gave the most extended look at the house before moving watching a friend leave them behind. Lee wanted to go over to Narumi, but with girls around her, he didn't know how to approach her. Gai put his hand on his prized pupil's shoulder and shook his head telling his student to let them be for now. All of them started the long walk down the road, all except Jiraiya.

When Naruto closed the small breach, he walked to his porch not even giving them a second thought. Jiraiya was furious he couldn't take being looked down on by some _'gaki'_ that was not even half his age. He was just going to show Naruto that he may be old, but he still could teach the kid a thing or two. So Jiraiya took the seal formula he was working on to break the barrier before Naruto nearly killed him. So he took the tag with the formula on it and pressed it on the wooden face that was the conduit for the barrier and watched it shattered. With a smirk, Jiraiya watched as the barrier fell. It was then Jiraiya saw someone dash past him towards the house. Jiraiya's heart sank as he saw it was Sai "What the hell did you do Jiraiya!?" it was Jiraiya's former teammate that yelled the question at him in a grave voice.

Naruto made a mistake because as soon as his back was turned, he felt the barrier burst. Naruto quickly turned and saw the ghostly white kid rushing at him, correction he was heading for the door to the house.

Naruto quickly intercepted him and grabbed him by the face with a metallic arm and claws digging into the kid's face. He followed up with slamming Sai's head into the ground knocking the sense out of the boy. Naruto wasn't finished yet he then started to drag him across the ground leaving a trail behind them. He then jumped high in the air did a spin to gain momentum and then threw Sai. The boy was like a missile in the air as he made contact with Jiraiya, blasting both of them back into the not so far away party.

When Naruto landed, the killing intent flooded the area, his face was a contortion of rage and wrath. He looked at Jiraiya, and in the blink of an eye, he was in front the old Gama Sannin with his whole body now coated in metal. He slammed a fist into the older man's face. He heard a sickening crunch as his fist made contact with Jiraiya's face. He then grabbed the stunned Gama Sannin and began to pummel him. Hearing the commotion behind them, the Konoha group suddenly realized that they were missing three people. Minato quickly putting two and two together and flashed away

Minato flashed to the mark he left on Jiraiya. He arrived to Jiraiya spitting up blood and his face heavily bruised. He saw Sai his face as bloody as or bloodier than Jiraiya, and he was being looked at by Tsunade who was trying her hardest to not just leave the two fools to their fates. Naruto looked at Minato and got into a fighting stance as steam rose out of his mouth "Minato its bad, Jiraiya will live but Sai may be too far gone!" Tsunade was trying to keep the weak pulse from stopping completely.

"Naruto what the hell is going on? What did you do?" Minato questioned his son. As Naruto was now in front of him as he used the metal claws he still had to slash at Minato. Minato braced himself as Naruto went into a frenzy at him slashing and kicking all over. Minato got a cut above his eye that bleeding right into his vision. Minato had enough as he pushed a power downed version of the Rasengan into Naruto's chest. The power down jutsu still sent Naruto back a couple of feet as his metal feet dug into the dirt below him. The metal scales receded back into Naruto's skin, the wrathful look on his face didn't waver.

"Of course! You think it was me who started it huh? Your senile teacher broke my barrier and then pale boy over there went rushing at my home! My home!" Naruto pointed at the critically injured ninja that was part of Minato's group "You know," he gave a sigh at the end as his shoulders slumped in sadness"I thought for once you would be honest and leave me alone," Minato could see the hurt-filled looked that was now spread on his son's face "Guess I was wrong though," Naruto brought his fists up to his waist and he gave a mighty roar as he called upon the power in him. Black flames now danced around his body as the scales around his eyes seemed to branch out more and more around his face, mainly in the cheek and nose areas. "You wanted came here looking for help in a war. Well, guess what Minato? You just started another war!" Naruto yelled charging at his father with the black fire now focused in his right hand. He jumped towards his father and giving a battle cry we swung the black fired fist downward as Minato flicked a kunai in the air.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Arthur's Notes**

 **(1).** They are all wearing what they wore in Shippuden. With Narumi, I was thinking of a clone of Kushina with her hair in the high ponytail and her outfit is like Tsunade's top but white with the red swirl and sleeves. The mesh underneath is like Anko's. The bottom of her outfit is like the standard jounin like Kakashi has in the series.

 **(2).** Naruto's outfit is like what Natsu had in the Grand Magic Games arc. The hood he had on was like the Hylian Hood from Zelda: BOTW except black with a white dragon on it that runs from the hood to the cape part of it. The dragon I was thinking like how the Mayans and Aztecs had drawn dragons with just lines and with little detail.

By all means guys if I messed something up please point it out in the comments. I had found an English to Japanese translator so if any the words I use are out of context or just outright wrong, please tell me I will fix them. Also, first fanfic so don't rip me too bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Where It all Started

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties if I did there would have been some changes.

"Hi there" normal Speech

' _Hi there_ ' Internal thought

" **Listen well boy."** Bijuu/Summon speech

 **Insert Jutsu Here.** Jutsus

' _ **Listen well boy.'**_ Bijuu/Summon Internal Thought

 **Author Notes: Just some quick thanks to my first five reviews. Thanks to all those who read my first chapter, commented, liked or followed.**

 **To All: Thank you All for Liking and Following. I hope you all keep following me on this journey I have planned, and you love it.**

 **Ultrachols: Glad you find it interesting, hope you follow me on this journey.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you for liking it.**

 **Zombieman55: Thank you for your enthusiasm, here is the next part.**

 **Alkalam: Thank you for the feedback. There is a reason I have Jiraiya being arrogant, sorry it came off as stupid. In later chapters, I will expand upon why Jiraiya is like this. As for being OP Naruto, just keep reading, and you see what my plan is for this story. Thanks for the grammar compliment it is one of the things I pride myself on. Also did the few corrections you suggested in the first chapter.**

 **Wolfly2494: No he is doing different Dragon slaying elements and he was using iron in the end if that was confusing you.**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Chapter 2: Where It All Started

 **Twenty years earlier**

Screams of a woman in pain echoed through the cave. The reason she is in pain, she was giving birth to last of her children, then came the cursing "Minato, I swear I am going to cut off that thing you call a penis off you!" Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze screamed. She had already threatened him with living on the couch on the first birth, and on the second birth, she threatened with a celibate marriage and now castration.

Her husband, she married in secret, couldn't blame her. "It's alright Kushi-chan. Almost there," Kushina growled at him like a wild beast showing that he was making her angrier. She had already given birth to two children both boys, and now the final one was coming. Minato was over the moon when they found out they were pregnant they couldn't be happier. It was when he contacted Tsunade to check on Kushina was about two months along. It was then she revealed that there were three heartbeats and three separate chakra networks were forming. Minato was happy as can be at that moment, but Kushina was feeling the pain of labor coming to her. Minato remembered the weird craving, the mood swing and regular foot massages her had to deal with, but he would not change it for the world. Even with all the fond memories of the pregnancy entering his mind he had to focus on the seal that was on his wife's stomach. The seal that contained Kyūbi no Yōko. Kushina let out another scream of pain, whether it was from the seal being strained or the pregnancy Minato did not know "Kushina-chan! You okay?"

Minato's chakra that he was focusing into the seal to keep the Kyūbi from escaping started to weaken. Kushina cried out in pain again "Minato keep focusing on the seal! This is why men can't handle childbirth!" It was the doctor in charge, Tsunade Senju. Tsunade came back to the village at the request of her younger cousin to come and make sure that her children were born safely born. Kushina loved that her cousin had finally come back to see her godchildren and to help birth them. Kushina knew how Tsunade felt about the village and what it meant for her to come back here. Tsunade wasn't alone she came back, however. Tsunade had her student with her whose name was Shizune, right now she was at the Senju family home "I swear men could never bear children, can't handle a little pain," Tsunade was now focusing on Kushina and the baby "Now Kushina, give me one big push!" Tsunade instructed Kushina. Tsunade started to see the crown of the head of the final baby.

"I am pushing!" Kushina screamed out again as she pushed. She was exhausted the first two were a struggle when she had energy

"One last push!" Tsunade yelled back. Kushina gave another push, and the room was then filled with the sound of an infant crying "It's a girl!" Tsunade told the new parents as Tsunade went to clean off the youngest daughter. While the birth was happening, the guards outside the cave where struck dead instantly by a man in a yellow spiral mask with his right red eye showing through a hole in the mask the eye, the Sharingan.

Minato wiped tears that were forming in his eyes and had a bright smile on his face as he heard the cries of his daughter, which in turn made his two other children begin to cry as well. He leaned his head down and kissed his exhausted wife on the top of her head "You did amazing," he whispered to her.

She gave a tired smile "Thank you Minato-koi," she then looked over to the little crib in the corner and reached for her children "Give them to me Minato-kun I want to meet my children," Minato went over the crib a carefully picked up both of his older children, one child looked like a damn near replica of him. Blonde hair that was like the sun, skin tan like him and six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. The only feature he seemed to get from his mother was her round face. The second child was an exact replica of his father even having the angular face like him. The odd part was there were no whisker marks on his cheeks, but from what Minato saw from his daughter she had the whisker marks like her younger older brother. Minato shook the thought from his mind as he handed the two children to their mother "Look at you both," Kushina snuggled her two sons closer to her chest to get a better look at them. "You look just like your father and a little like me," she saw both the children looking to suckle as they tried to latch to their mother through her shirt "At least you got my appetite from me huh Naruto, Menma." She already had names picked out for both boys when she was told what they were.

"Really? Going with ramen topping names huh Kushi-chan," Minato had to poke fun at his wife's choice of names.

Kushina blushed "Naruto's name means maelstrom and Menma…" Kushina looked away blush on her face, the tiredness of labor left her mind and body "Okay Menma is a ramen topping," she looked back and saw by his facial expression her husband was just teasing. Kushina then looked to her other child that was currently being washed by Tsunade "How about you name your daughter? A father should be able to name at least one of his children," Kushina smiled at her husband.

"So you get to name two, while I get to name one huh? Always a competition with you," Minato sweatdropped at his wife who was giving him a V for victory with her fingers. Minato thought about a name for a second then one hit him "How does the name Narumi sound?" There was the sound of a sneeze coming from one of the boys that were in Kushina's arms. It was Naruto that sneezed, followed by one from Menma and then one from the daughter that was now coming towards them in Tsunade's arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Well looks like I am outnumbered this time. The kids agree with their father. Narumi it is," Kushina sighed in defeat and exhaustion. Minato took his daughter from Tsunade, or he would have if someone didn't just appear between the two ninjas and snatching baby Narumi from Tsunade. The blur kicked away Tsunade with enough force to send her flying away. The man disappeared in a black vortex.

Minato panicked when this happened as well as Kushina as she saw her daughter disappear. In the corner of the room, a man appeared with Minato and Kushina's daughter in his arms "Hello, Namikaze Minato. Now step away from the jinchūriki or your daughter will die at the ripe old age of five minutes," the stranger said in a calm and chilling voice. The stranger inched a kunai close to their daughter's throat.

' _How did he get through the barrier? And how the hell did he get by the ANBU?'_ Minato's thoughts here running through his head trying the find answers and solutions. That was when the knife-wielding man inched the blade closer to his daughter's face, and the seal on his wife's stomach weakened causing her to let out a scream in pain. Minato shot up his hand in a way of showing peace "Hold on! Just hold on a second. Let's just stay calm here," Minato pleaded while trying to take control of the situation.

"I'm as calm as can be. I will say it again step away from the jinchūriki," it was then the mystery intruder threw the now wailing babe in the air. The man lifted his knife to the falling newborn looking to impale her. His wife screamed out Minato's name to alert him and in a flash he was cradling his daughter who was still screaming "As expected from the Kiiroi Senkō," Minato looked down at the man with a glare that would send chills down a regular person's spine "To bad you are not fast to save the other two," the cloaked man throw two kunai with exploding tags at his two sons. Minato was about to rush towards his other two children when he heard a sizzling sound coming from the blanket his daughter was wrapped in. Minato thinking quickly teleported away to his shed where he makes all his special kunai.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Residence**

The moment Minato appeared in the shed, he stripped his daughter of her blanket and threw it deep into the shed, and he burst through the door of the shed. Not even a second later the shack exploded with debris blasting out everywhere, some of it embedding into the Minato's leg. The loud explosion scared the infant in his arms causing her to wail loudly "Sorry did I scare you little Rumi-chan," Minato smiled at his daughter as he quickly flashed to a nursery that was in his home and laid his daughter there in the crib by herself and then places a small blanket over her. As he was doing this, he thought back to the mystery man _'He wanted me, and Kushina-chan separated. But, I don't think he was expecting Tsunade to be there. Hopefully, I am not too late."_ It was then he flashed back to the cave where he was forced to leave his wife and children. Minato looked around quickly and saw debris with a foot sticking out. Minato sprinted over and started to remove the debris over the body _'Please be okay! Please, Kami be okay!'_ Minato hoped it was his wife, but he was disappointed when his eyes saw blonde hair. That was when Tsunade moved slightly.

 **A Few Moments ago**

Minato had disappeared with his signature **Hiraishin** and took his daughter with him. It was then that the kunai that were racing towards her two godchildren. She ran and snatched the boys from the small crib as it exploded. Tsunade then blurred into existence across the room with the two children in her arms wailing as loud as they could. The stranger then dashed towards Kushina intent unknown. Tsunade appeared between the stranger and Kushina swinging her leg. The leg with the chakra enhanced strength swung at the man's head looking to take it off. It was then something weird happened. Her foot went right through him like he was not even there. The fazing man shot a punch at her but was aiming at the black-haired infant in her arm. Tsunade turned her back to take the shot. The blow knocked the wind out of her as she stayed her ground. Tsunade tried again to hit the man but her foot slipped through the man this time thought she was ready for the counter-attack so she brought her leg up so her knee blocked the strike but the force did push her back. Tsunade wouldn't relent as she kept herself between the masked man and Kushina.

The two continued to fight, Tsunade trying to kick the mystery man and her blows going right through him. The mystery man kept trying to throw Tsunade off balance and get her away from the Jinchūriki "Tsunade get the boys out of here!" Kushina yelled at Tsunade, she wanted her boys out of here and away from the conflict.

"And leave you here? No way!" Tsunade yelled back as she kept her focus on the man _'If I can just hold out until Minato comes back,'_ Tsunade then stepped back into a guard she could muster with both her arms occupied by screaming children.

"I grow tired of this," The man walked calmly and this time fazed right through her completely. Tsunade eyes widened in shock and fear. Tsunade tried again to kill the man, but the same result as last time all her attack hit was air. The man stared over Kushina who gave him a glare as she was mysteriously sucked into a black vortex disappearing from sight "Now to deal with you," the cold tone made Tsunade

"What the hell did you do with Kushina!?" Tsunade shouted at the man. The man was unimpressed by the legendary kunoichi even if her arms were occupied by children, she was no threat to him.

"Why would I reveal my plan?" The stranger went through several seals and then ended on the tiger seal "When you are already dead," **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** the stranger blew a giant ball of fire at the Sannin. The fireball encompassed the whole room as a wall of fire. Tsunade's eyes widened as the fireball moved incredibly fast towards her and her godchildren. Tsunade thinking of the two infants in her arms, she turned to shield the infants with her back. She let out a yell as the fireball hit her back and let out a scream as the fire hit her back as it ate away at her flesh. The fireball caused her to be pushed until she was smashed into cabinets that had been placed in the cave because of the pregnancy "Now onto the destruction of Konoha," the man warped into a void going to where he had teleported Kushina to, at the same time Minato finally appeared back in the cave.

 **Cave**

Minato quickly turned Tsunade on her back and was met with his two sons who were silent. Minato panicked at lack of vocalization from his son and grabbed Menma he shook the babe upside down to try and get the babe to cry. The babe quickly wept with the shaking that his father did to him. The crying caused Naruto to cry and the crying cause Tsunade's eyes to flutter open "Thank Kami you and the boys are okay," he smiled at the small comfort that they were alive "Tsunade, where is Kushina?" Minato's smile disappeared from his face when he asked, the Hokage and husband taking over. The Hokage part worried for the village jinchūriki and the husband worried for his wife.

"That man took her. He has some jutsu that makes everything I threw at him go right through him," Tsunade started to get up "We got to find her, we have to find her," she reached a point until the pain in her back made her hiss in pain and shoot back down.

"Take it easy. You got some nasty burns. Take the kids to my home and keep an eye on them," Minato suggested. It was a suggestion that he regretted a second later

"Take it easy!" Tsunade was now in his face pointing a finger in his face with Naruto still in her other arm "I am not a babysitter, I am one the Sannin you little gaki. I have been in wars while you were still swimming in your father's balls!" Her yelling caused the two children to cry louder.

"I need someone to keep them safe," Minato didn't relent as he gave an edge to his voice, then he looked at Tsunade seriously, and it caused her eyes to meet his. She saw the seriousness in his eyes, she kept her own edge to her eyes and allowed him to finish "When you get to my home. There is a seal in the children's nursery that will summon a toad. Tell the toad to get Jiraiya-sensei here A.S.A.P," Tsunade nodded seeing only one flaw in his plan.

"How are you going to find Kushina?" She asked worry in her voice.

"I overlaid a Hiraishin seal on the seal that holds the Kyūbi," Minato answered.

"Alright good luck and get our girl back," Minato nodded with a determined look on his face, handed Menma back to Tsunade and disappeared in a yellow flash. Tsunade looked at the spot where Minato disappeared then down at the two children and then ran as fast as she could with the two children looking to reunite the siblings.

 **Sight of the Extraction**

Kushina screamed as some of the chakra from the Kyūbi leaked out of her. She was between two pillars that kept her in place the seal that kept the Kyūbi in place speared over her body, a sign that the seal was almost gone. The Kyūbi itself could taste freedom as it felt the seal that kept it in place weaken, it released more of its chakra to weaken its host "Why!? Why are you doing this!?" Kushina screamed as she felt like her insides melting. She and the Kyūbi were never in contact with one another all Kushina use to do was siphon off a little bit of chakra so that she had a small amount of power from the beast within her.

"Why does anyone want a weapon?" The masked man stared down at her through the one eyehole. The man was sitting with his hood up his knee tucked close to his chest and his arm resting on his knee "I am going to rip the Kyūbi out of you and destroy Konoha," Kushina froze and stared wide-eyed as he revealed his plan.

"Who the hell are you?" she said the pain peaked again and she coughed up blood.

"Since you are about to die. I am Uchiha Madara," the tone in which he said gave no indication that he was lying to Kushina "Now that the seal is weakened enough, it is time to bring the destruction of Konoha," Kushina keeled over and screamed as the seal was finally near its end. Madara disappears into a void and then reappeared in front of Kushina gripping her by the cheeks to force her head up at him.

 **Kushina's Seal**

He looked directly into Kushina's eyes and was now in the seal face to face with the Kyūbi no Yōko. The Kyūbi looked at the man and then saw his eye, the rage unleashed **"You pitiful little Uchiha! I will not be controlled by the like of you!"** Kyūbi roared at the red-eyed man. The man looked at the beast and using the power of his Sharingan began to take control of the beast. The Kyūbi eyes were starting morph and match the man's Sharingan. The Kyubi was almost taken over and gave one last warning **"I will … get free one day… when that day comes… I will devour you … and that damned eye of yours."** The Kyūbi's will wavered and then in its eye was a Sharingan. The Kyūbi ripped himself out of the seal which looked like chakra in the shape of a rock, and it was nailed to this chakra rock. The Kyūbi ripped itself from the rock and the nails that held it in place.

 **Sight of the Extraction**

Kushina let out a high pitch pain filled screamed as the seal finally broke and through her body the Kyūbi was released. The red chakra spilled out of her like a raging river upward and then formed into the Kyūbi. The beast let out a roar and leaked killing intent in all directions. Kushina flopped down on the rock she was on she felt nothing but pain. Her body felt broken, and she felt like her insides were on fire "Ohhhh. Still alive are you?" Madara was surprised by this event "I am impressed by that Uzumaki vitality, to have a Bijuu ripped from you and still be alive. Amazing," Madara looked up at the beast that was now his puppet. Kushina glared at the man, she wished she could move more than just her neck right now so she could show him what an Uzumaki can really do. Madara pointed at the down woman "I think you should be the one to kill your former host. After all, being stuck inside her I think you would want some revenge," The Kyūbi let out another roar bringing down one of its hands to crush Kushina.

Kushina looked at the giant claws that were going to kill her. Her mind went to her husband her and then her children giving a silent prayer _'I'll miss you Minato-koi. Stay strong for the kids,'_ the claw came down near her with _'I am sorry my little ones. I won't be able to see you all grow up, but I will watch over you,'_ She closed her eyes and gave a sad smile as she awaited her fate. She then felt weightless, and she was being held bridal style to a firm chest. Her shallow eyes looked up to see blonde hair and the face of her husband "Minato-koi," she said in a soft voice she felt a smile spread across her blood leaking mouth.

"Hello, beautiful. I came to save you," he smiled at her with a big goofy grin on his face. The same grin he had all those years when he saved her from Kumo all those years ago. Kushina gave him a weak smile and throw her arms over Minato's neck and started to cry into his chest. Minato looked back in time to see the Kyūbi and the stranger disappear into another black vortex. Minato glared down at where the man once stood, and he disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Residence**

Minato appeared in the children's nursery making Tsunade stand up in a battle ready stance. Minato looked at Tsunade and gingerly put his wife in a bed that was next to the children's crib. When Tsunade saw how broken and blood covered Kushina was she rushed over and began to us the **Shōsen Jutsu** on Kushina. Tsunade's chakra covered hands tried her best repair the damage done to Kushina a worried look on her face "How is she going to be Tsunade? Is she going to make?" Minato didn't like the look that Tsunade had as she examined Kushina. He was not a doctor or iryō-nin, and he could see the damage that has been done to his wife

The damage was extensive to Kushina's body. Her organs were damaged extensively, and her body was going into shock, and she was bleeding internally "Minato what the hell happened to her?" she continued to examine Kushina and then she got to her abdomen and that was she noticed something she pushed chakra into her and notice an oddity "Minato why is the seal not coming up? Did you do something to keep it hidden?" Tsunade looked over to Minato waiting for an answer, while still healing Kushina. Minato turned his head away not wanting to tell her what had happened "Look at me Minato and tell me what the hell happened to Kushina!"

Minato looked at her with a fierce determination in his eyes. Tsunade saw the Hokage before her now it was the kid that would follow Jiraiya around no this the war hero leader that made a name for himself as the Kiiroi Senkō "The masked man ripped the Kyūbi out of her," he said through gritted teeth. Tsunade went wide eye and looked down at Kushina in horror "Did you do as you were asked?" He asked curtly to her.

"Minato we have to get her to the hospital now! I can only do so much here!" Tsunade needed surgical equipment to have the best chance to save Kushina.

"Did you do as you were told? I need an answer Tsunade," Minato barked out to Tsunade wanting an answer.

Kushina coughed up some blood, and some droplets landed on Tsunade's face. Tsunade had hemophobia, and the droplets of blood on her face caused it to go full blown, she froze.

"Tsunade did you the message to Jiraiya?" Tsunade sat petrified not answering. Minato's patience finally ran out, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm. Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and took offense.

"Get your hands off me!" Tsunade ripped her arm out of Minato's hand and got in his face gripping his collar "Touch me again, and I make sure you never use that hand again!" Tsunade growled at him.

"Did you do your job?" Minato asked not flinching from the aggression that Tsunade displayed.

"Watch it Minato! You don't get to come here and act all mighty with me!"

"I need to know if you got in contact with Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Get away from me right now Minato!"

"Both of you just stop!" Kushina cried out breaking the argument between the two other people in the room. It was then the two could finally hear the sound of crying and whimpering coming from the crib in the room "Give me my children," Kushina said in a hushed and tired voice.

"I don't think that's…" Tsunade started but got cut off.

"Give. Me. My. Children. I want to see my boys and finally meet my daughter," the redhead woman said with finality in her voice.

Minato bowed his head feeling shame for what he caused his children. He carried both the boys in one arm and his daughter in his other to their mother. Tsunade stepped back to give the mother and her children some time. The medic in her was screaming at her to get both husband and children out of the way. The woman in her was having her heart melted by the scene in front of her. Minato laid all the children on the side of his wife. Kushina positioned herself, so she was laying on her side.

Kushina got a good look of all her children. Her boys looked just like their father especially Naruto who had a more sculpted face, but she had no idea where the black hair came from. Menma had her round face and his father's blonde hair. Then there was her baby girl; she was a copy of her mother and had her blonde hair from her father. Tears streamed from her eyes as she reaches out touched each of their cheeks noticing only two had whisker-like marks "Look at you all. Such beautiful children. Two handsome men and lovely little lady," The babies were all cuddling up to their mother. She then focused on her daughter "Hello little Rumi-chan. Look how pretty you are," Kushina gave a slight cough and looked at Minato "Tou-chan is going to have beat the boys off with a stick when you get older," Minato nearly fell over and imagined a chibi version of his little princess being hounded by boys and a scary version of him defending his daughter. Kushina then spouted out "These two boys are going to be heartbreakers if they are anything like their father," Kushina gave a small smile to her two boys gave a small kiss on their foreheads "Kaa-chan is going to have to vet all those girls who want to get their grubby hands on you both," smiled at her children slight tears running down eyes as she was awed by her children. Narumi gave a gum filled smile as if understanding her mother and the two boys coed and giggled.

Tsunade had to laugh at what Kushina had done. She had taken all the tension and anger out of the room with her interaction with the children. Tsunade had at one point wish to experience a moment like this when she and her lover were still alive. It brought a small tear to her eye "I did what you wanted I sent for the old toad. I told him to get here fast there was a complication to the pregnancy." Tsunade's voice made Minato face her, but she did not face him; she couldn't pull away from the adorable scene of Kushina who continued to baby talk her three children.

"Good," he replied, but he knew what he must do. He walked over to a closet that was in the room and pulled out a white overcoat with red flames on the bottom of the coat. The eye-catching part of the coat was the red kanji for "Fourth" written on the back. "I leave everyone in your care," he directed towards Tsunade which she nodded, he kneeled down to look at his family giving his wife a kiss on her lips then leaning his forehead onto hers "I have to go now," he said in a quiet voice as placed his hand on each of his children's heads.

"I know," Minato walked away ready to flash away.

"Minato, thank you and good luck," she gave a tear-filled goodbye as not knowing if this would be the last time if she were going to see him again. Minato gave a small smile when and flashed away.

Kushina brought her kids closer to her chest protectively. Tsunade brought a blank from the closet and place over the small family. Trying to provide some comfort she began to rub the back of the woman who continued to baby talk the infants while giving light sobs.

 **Hokage Mountain**

Minato appeared to complete and utter chaos. The village below was rubble and a fire pit. Buildings were either on fire, destroyed or a mixture of both. Bodies were littering the streets shinobi and civilians alike. All the cause of this was being attacked by shinobi and at the helm was Minato's predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. Minato saw Hiruzen's giant staff smack the beasts face in quick succession. The creature in reacted by breathing fire in Hiruzen's direction. Minato's sharp eyes saw the man in the orange mask on the back of the Kyūbi. Minato saw the man point up to Minato. The Kyūbi pointed its head up towards Minato than opened its mouth, and a collection of chakra began to form right before its mouth forming a **Bijūdama**.

When it was finally done the beast shot the giant orb at Minato on the mountain. Minato didn't waver as he stood at the mountain watching as the **Bijūdama** came at him "Think I will back down huh?" he pulled out one of famous tri-pronged kunai the Hiraishin Kunai holding it horizontally in his hands "This village will not fall so long as I am alive," the **Bijūdama** came close to the mountain when suddenly it stopped mid-air that was when the air began to become a seal array absorbing " **Hiraishin: Dōrai**." An explosion went off far from the village but still could be seen from the wall of the village.

The Kyūbi gave a roar at Minato until an elongated staff smashed against its face and then a few explosions went off in its face showing a rally of ninja attacking the beast. Minato had a victorious smile on his face when he saw the fighting spirit in his soldiers and the push of the village to stop the beast. It was then Minato heard a familiar noise and there standing right behind him was the man in the orange mask "You are beginning to become an annoyance Yondaime," Minato went wide-eyed at how fast the man raced towards him. Minato swung his kunai towards the stranger's head, but the knife phased through the man's head along with his hand as well.

The stranger then lifted his hand allowing Minato's arm to faze through his fingers and when it was within his palm, he grasped the Hokage "I got you now. Time to disappear," The man started to use his strange vortex to suck him in. Minato used his chakra to reach out for one of the seals that he had around Konoha. He quickly found one, and he flashed to it leaving the masked man by himself _'Again out of my grasp. I will reach my goal even if you are in the way sensei,'_ the man then disappeared into a vortex.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Residence**

Minato appeared back at the shack that was once his workshop _'He can become solid and intangible at will,'_ Minato dusted himself off and took a second to read his surroundings scanning where all his kunai scattered after the explosion in his workshop. The kunai were spread out thoroughly. Minato had pulled out a kunai from his coat when he sensed a spike in chakra around him. The vortex behind Minato produced the masked man _'I might get only one shot at him,'_

Minato got into a fighting stance and was ready for the masked man to attack. The masked man produced a pair of shackles that came out of one of his sleeves "I will admit you live up the reputation Kiiroi Senkō," The stranger puts on the shackles "I am going to enjoy destroying this village and nothing you or anyone else will stop me," he stretched the chains by widened his arms getting a feel for how long they were "I will kill you, and after I let the Kyūbi finish destroying the village you love so much, I will let it have your wife and children as a reward," The stranger mocked the Yondaime.

Minato's eyes narrowed as his rage peaked, his killing intent leaked in the wooded area. The masked man rushed at Minato quickly. Minato swiped his kunai at him, but again he phased through him. The masked man didn't stop with just phasing through the knife he kept going through until he was through Minato and the chains were coming fast. Minato reacted by jumping to a marked kunai that was embedded into a nearby tree. Minato looked down at the man with a calculative eye. Minato rushed at the man with a basketball size ball of chakra in his hand " **Rasengan**!" the ball of chakra went through the man as well. The chains nearly wrapped around Minato again but he jumped to different kunai across the field they were in.

Minato continued to try to land any blows with his kunai and jutsu, but all the attack were ineffective. Minato flashed to a few more kunai picking them up along the way. Minato then threw the kunai directly at the stranger. The stranger stayed still letting the object phase through him like a specter. Minato procced to do hand signs than in his hand sparked electricity arcing between his palms he then he pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai and channeled another " **Hiraishin: Dōrai**!" then he finished the lightning technique " **Raiton: Jibashi**!" The combination jutsu created a vortex of lightning splashing in every direction arcing off trees and cutting up the ground. The masked man did something different this time he phased through some of the arks of electricity, and then he danced around some of them and then after a few seconds went back to phasing. Minato eyes widened at this observation and began to calculate a plan towards getting to this man.

Minato narrowed his eyes and threw the Hiraishin Kunai in his hand at the masked man with lightning fast speed. The masked man let the flying knife faze through him. Then the man saw Minato rushing after the kunai with another Rasengan in his hand. The masked man was not ideal he rushed forward letting the kunai phase through him reached out to Minato letting him get closer and closer when he reached _'I win'_ he victory was cut short when Minato flashed " **Hiraishin: Ni no Dan**." Minato drove a Rasengan into the man's back. The man let out a groan of pain but retaliated by wrapping the shackle chains around Minato's extended arm. Minato tried to jump to another marker, but he started to feel himself being pulled into a vortex along with the masked man "Let go!" Minato swung his knife in a slashing motion to try and get away from the man. To Minato's surprise, the man didn't let the attack phase through him like he usually did, but the knife made contact and sliced deep diagonally from shoulder to opposite side stomach. No blood fell from the stranger's body.

"I have you now," Minato started to feel his body begin to be pulled into a vortex he tried to jump to another kunai marker, but to his shock, Minato happened to jump both of the men to the kunai marker and Minato still be sucked into the vortex. Minato and the man began to travel to wherever the man decided to take them, but before they could arrive Minato made one final last-ditch effort to get away. He threw the kunai he had in his hand out of the vortex as it was almost finishing to close. Minato channeled as much chakra as he could into the technique.

The two jutsu's powers fought for control of the destination that they were being teleported to. As Minato put his chakra into the jutsu, yellow sparks appeared around him as he tried to jump to safety. Minato would start to disappear but then reappear with his arm still bound in the chain of the shackles. Minato pushed more and more chakra into the jutsu as he started began to flicker more and more. He placed a seal on the man's chest with his trapped arm and shouted as his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** finally worked. Minato appeared alone near his old workshop flopping in the dirt. Little to Minato's knowledge, in the far distance of the village another flash shined into the night, and then a loud thud echoed into the night sky and terrified local wildlife scattering from the area.

Minato coughed from the sudden rush of air in his lungs. Minato slowly pushed himself up off the ground. Still wrapped around his off hand was the chain for the shackles and his assailant's arm. Minato dropped the man's arm and was shocked to see the appendage start to melt away. Minato felt chakra surge next to him as the attacker appears from his vortex gripping the stub where his arm used to be "I can't feel my connection to the Kyūbi anymore. You're doing I presume?" The stranger looked down at the seal that now coated over his chest "As always the seal master of Konoha lives up to his reputation," the man's cool voice showed no signs of pain from his missing arm or that he was sliced or hit with a **Rasengan**.

"Your plan to destroy Konoha ends now," Minato stated while breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"You may have taken away my control of the beast," the red eye shined through the mask making Minato's eyes go wide, "but now it is an out of control beast on the loose," the mask man began to use his vortex to disappear "The beast will finish what I made it start, and there is nothing you can do to stop it," the man's calm voice was even. Off in the distance, there was an explosion followed by a scream and Minato could faintly feel the ground beneath his feet shake.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?" Minato demanded as he stabilized his breathing. He wished when he cut the connection from the Kyūbi on the man he put a Hiraishin marker as well.

"I will tell you who I am Namikaze Minato, Kiiroi Senkō," the man started to get sucked into his vortex "I am the one who will bring an end to the era of shinobi. I am the one who will be the god of this world, I Uchiha Madara as its ruler," and like a voice on the wind, he was gone.

Minato finally let go of a breath he did knew he was holding and fell forward. He caught himself sticking his hands in the dirt below him. His chakra was nearly gone from all the Hiraishin jumping he was doing, especially the last one. He pushed himself up from the soil and then felt the killing intent wash over the area. The fox was loose, and it was up to him to stop it.

Minato crunched up the dirt in his hands he thought about his wife, his newborn children, the man who was a teacher, his last student and the man who mentored him into being Hokage _'They all need me, and I won't let them down!'_. Minato found his inner resolve, looked towards the direction of the village and like his moniker he flashed away.

 **Konoha**

Minato flashed back to the Hokage tower. He saw the destruction the beast had caused to his village. Minato did see that his forces did push the beast out of the village's walls and not so far off he could see the fox battling his shinobi. The damage had been done to village. Buildings were rubble, the fire burned brightly, and from his viewpoint from the tower, he could see bodies of both shinobi and civilians alike littered roads, debris, and roofs. The village looked like a warzone.

Minato jumped out a window of the tower and made his way towards the fighting. The fox was breathing fire down upon his men. Minato rushed towards the fight jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He launched towards the giant walls of the village sticking to the sides and running up it at fast speeds and launching himself up high in the air and over the walls.

The sight of a giant red rabbit-eared fox with nine tails that were flattening the forest around it. Minato looked down to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was with his famous summon in the form of a giant thick Bo staff "Hiruzen-sama!" Minato called out as he landed next to his predecessor. Hiruzen was wearing a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is written with the kanji for fire.

"Minato-kun, about time you joined us. Where have you been?" Hiruzen said as he spun around his staff ready to continue the assault.

"Dealing with a problem that may come back to bite us," Minato said as he narrowed his eyes at the mighty beast that just crushed two shinobi that threw explosive tags at the monster's face. Minato gasped as he saw the loss of two shinobi and now the fire in his belly roared for action "Hiruzen-sama, pull back the troops get them back and tell them to stay out of this fight,"

Hiruzen looked toward Minato with a questioned gaze "What do you plan to do?"

Minato didn't look back at the former Hokage "To level the playing field," Minato dashed forward then ran up the tree. He got to the top of the tree then launched himself up and performed a series of hand signs " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Minato shot his hand forward the air, a seal array appeared. The result of the jutsu was a giant toad. The color of this toad is a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are bright red markings. He wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji for oil. This was the boss summon of the toads Gamabunta.

Gamabunta slammed down on top of the Kyūbi **"Minato, what's the big idea summoning in the air like that for?"** The Kyūbi was not happy with the giant toad landing on it and went to shot a **Bijūdama** at the giant toad. Gamabunta was quick to react leaping high in the air and then landing far enough out of reach of the mighty beast **"Minato what the hell happened? Why is this beast out of its cage?"**

Minato was now Gamabunta's head standing high above all as he was ready to face the mighty beast that made this night a night to remember. The ninja below looked towards their leader as he stood his ground and was now about to battle a might demon by himself. The scene caused many ninja to cheer and rally, their morale high again. Minato looked out towards the beast "Gamabunta-sama a man ripped it out of Kushina-chan. I need your help to put away again," Minato asked his friend.

 **"What do you need me to do Minato?"** The toad pulled out his giant dosu blade in a reverse grip not taking his eyes off the monster.

"Give me time," Minato flashed away leaving the toad with the fix. Gamabunta leaped at the fox knife raised, giving a war cry.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Residence Moments earlier**

Kushina was still in the bed she was left in bed in her husband had placed her and her children. Kushina was holding her boys in her arms as they cuddled and fed from her breasts. Her daughter was in the arms of Tsunade who was cooing and making babbling noises. Kushina noticed her oldest dark haired child had stopped with his feeding "So when you're done, you're done huh?" she looked at her middle child who was still feeding "Can't say the same for your brother," she giggled as she looked over to the children's godmother who was making babbles back at the infant girl "Tsunade, hand me Narumi and take Naruto please. Want to make sure my baby is fed," Kushina smiled as the two infants were exchanged and immediately Narumi found her mother's nipple and latched on.

Tsunade took a good look at the small infant in her arms now and immediately she noticed that the black hair on top of his head. While it was faint, it was still visible and the fact he did not share the whisker mark as her two siblings. The baby looked up at him with deep purple eyes. Tsunade smiled at the small boy and bopped his nose lightly getting a giggle out of the boy "My, my, a quiet little one aren't you? All that has been going on and still hardly a yell out of you. I could just eat you up and look at those beautiful eyes." She wiggled a finger at the infant, and his eyes followed intently at the waving object. Naruto tried to grasp at the finger, but Tsunade teased the boy moving her finger away from him as he was about to grasp it. This did not deter the infant to try to grasp the object of his interest.

Kushina smiled at her friend "Looks like you have some baby fever with that twinkle in your eye," Tsunade nearly dropped the baby in her in her shock, in which made Kushina nearly leap to catch her oldest child. They both quickly steadied themselves and continued on

Tsunade who was still teasing the small black haired babe "Very funny Kushina," Tsunade replied with a tick mark over her head "It is a little too late for anyway, I'm old, and none of the men in this village have the balls to approach me, let alone ask me out,"

Kushina had a mischievous smile spread across her face "I know a certain white-haired Sannin that would take you up on that offer," Kushina's grin grew wider as Tsunade became angrier.

Tsunade finally relented as she let the infant grip her finger and let him pull and put it in his mouth "In that pervert's wildest and wettest dreams," Tsunade retorted back at the younger woman. Tsunade had known of Jiraiya's love for her, the problem was there was too much awkwardness for her. She first chased after her rouge ex-teammate and then there was her first love Dan whom she fell in love after meeting just one night. After Dan had died Tsunade went into a deep spiraling depression, where the only comfort was found at a casino and the bottom of a bottle. She rejected his help every time he would come to comfort her. The idea of now going to Jiraiya just felt like using him as a rebound or a fallback guy, and that was not what she wanted out of their relationship he deserved better than that.

Kushina was laughing now, her pain from earlier has dulled thanks to Tsunade's healing jutsu "Speaking of the old pervert any word back from him?" she asked in a somber tone. She could feel as the house shook every now and then, but it became less frequent over time. She and Tsunade sat in silence except for the occasional noise of her children. That was then Minato appeared in the nursery with his famous jutsu. The sound of the jutsu startled the two younger children. Kushina looked up hoping to hear what she wanted to hear, but he remained silent, so she asked "Minato-kun. Is it over?" She asked, but she looked at his face and from knowing him for years knew the look, his brow was forwards, and his eyes were closed he was thinking "Minato what is going on?" she asked and was again answered with nothing but silence "Minato is the Kyūbi gone?" silence "Minato answer me!" Kushina's outburst caused her children to cry from the yell.

The sound of his wife yelling and his children crying brought him out of his thoughts, he had come up with a plan and his wife was not going to like it "No the Kyūbi is still on a rampage," and then he looks towards Tsunade "Any word back from sensei?" Tsunade shook her head, and he let out a sigh "I have a plan. I am going to seal the Kyūbi again," Minato looked towards Kushina.

Kushina then looked him in the eyes and gave a sad smile "I guess that should be the ending to this night," she brought her youngest to her chest hugging them close "I am going to miss all you, but I will always be with you," then spoke to her oldest "You take care of them Naru-kun, be a good otōto to your siblings," with some soft sobs she recollected herself she then looked at her husband "I am ready lets go," it was then she noticed where he husband was looking, her maternal instincts kicked in "No, not them. Minato don't you dare!" She brought the children closer to her chest as tight as she could without hurting them. Tsunade was out of the loop on Kushina's thoughts as her mood did a 180.

Minato's heart had ached at the frightened looked Kushina gave him, he hated to see how frightened his emotions showed on his face the hurt look on his face didn't ease Kushina. Minato wished his wife didn't have to see this, but he needed to seal the beast somewhere _'Kushina is too weak from the extraction to seal. This is the only way,'_ Minato took a deep breath and schooled his emotions. His face became blank as he walked up to bed that held Kushina and his two youngest "There has to be someone that can handle the beast, our children can," Kushina tried to back away from her husband. Minato wasn't here as a husband he was here as a Hokage. He reached for the children but was now blocked by another body in front of him he gave a tired sigh this night had been long, and he had a chance to end "Tsunade there is no other way,"

Tsunade looked at the Minato unmoved. She would defend these children from whatever Kushina feared "Minato you better tell me what you plan on doing right now," her voice had venom in it he made his advancement towards them.

Minato sighed he knew that it would painful enough with what he was about to do to his children "I am going to seal the Kyūbi into the children," but what he was about to say would break his wife's heart "I am going to use the **Shiki Fūjin** to do it," Kushina nearly jumped out of her bed leaving her youngest children in the bed, ready to kill her husband before he could do it to himself. Kushina had tears running down her eyes as she began to pound on his chest while sobbing "I can't ask anyone else to do what needs to be done," Minato's voice was softer now as he allowed his wife to vent her anger.

Kushina grabbed him by the collar of his torn jacket and was in his face "Listen to me you baka! You will not do that to me. You will not leave your children or me when we just became a family!" Her yell caused the two youngest children to cry. Tsunade stood with Naruto in her arms as a barrier between the husband and wife duo and their children. Kushina relented giving a nod to Tsunade as she stepped aside. Minato walked to his two youngest children and cradled them into his arms. Minato reached for his oldest hoping to take his oldest as well.

Tsunade refused to give up Naruto until Kushina gave a nod to her friend. Tsunade didn't hand over the boy she just kept him tight in her arms "I am going with you. I can't let all you people have all the fun," she smirked as she jostled Naruto, so it was more comfortable for her to hold him.

Minato nodded at her and looked to his wife one last, but before he flashed away, he heard the voice of his wife "Good luck and come back. Both of you," Minato flashed a small smile, and he and Tsunade were gone. Kushina gave a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening and hoped that everything would turn out alright.

 **Battlefield**

Minato appeared back to still see the giant boss toad still fighting the beast "Minato-kun, you are back," Hiruzen landed next to his former student, his successor, and three infants "Minato are those your children and why are they here?" Hiruzen was curiosity was still peaked even with the danger that surrounded them.

Before Minato could answer, there was another battle from Gamabunta as he charged the beast with the sword still in hand as he continued to swipe. He managed to nick the beast's ear, but the two pieces stitched themselves back together like nothing happened. The cuts on the toad boss were still present as his happi was hanging off him in shreds and blood-soaked from wounds all over his body. There was one particularly nasty cut that went vertical on his left eye which he had closed. "I am going to seal the fox into my children and stops this rampage," Minato made four seal less Kage Bunshin, three clones left, already knowing the role they would play tonight while one.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Hiruzen asked as the sounds of battle was heard around them.

Minato gave his predecessor a guilt-ridden looked "I am going to use the **Shiki Fūjin** and the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** to split into two and then seal yin and yang half into two of them,"

"You will die you young fool," Hiruzen retorted back.

"I know, but I will die knowing the village and my family are safe," Minato nodded to the clone that stayed behind giving it a silent command to proceed with the plan he had formed. Minato then did another set of hand signs " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" A black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth appeared. This was Gerotora, a scroll toad. His abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives him the appearance of wearing an obi

 **"Minato-sama what do you need?"** Gerotora inquired.

"I am giving you the key a seal I need sage guarding," Minato stated.

 **"Of course Minato-sama,"** bowed Gerotora and then unrolled his scroll body. Minato placed his hand on the part of the scroll. The seal key in the shape of a swirl that can either strengthen or completely remove the seal when needed. Minato nodded his head and with a nod back the scroll toad left in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly the clone's put its hands in the air in front of, and a seal around began to form. In another part of the woods, the clone of Minato did the same and the second and the third. What started to develop was a barrier of purple coloration, and it seemed to be growing from the clone. It was at this point that Hiruzen and Tsunade saw that the seal the clone was doing was part of a bigger seal " **Shisekiyōjin**!" The clone shouted.

The seal enclosed around the Kyūbi and Gamabunta. The wounded summon boss saw the seal forming and knew it his part had been played. Gamabunta gave a chuckle **"So that's the plan huh gaki,"** Gamabunta put his signature pipe in his mouth **"See you around kid. The rest is up to you,"** Gamabunta then exploded into smoke going back to his home of Mt. Myōboku.

The seal was a success, and the Kyūbi was trapped. Even when the mighty beast was bashing against the sides, it held firmly. Minato took a deep breath and began to take his youngest children into the seal "Time to end this nightmare," Minato said sadly as he cradled his youngest children in his arms. He was just about to cross into the seal when he felt a pressure on his neck, and his world turned black.

Hiruzen quickly recovered the falling children from the now passed out father. Hiruzen managed to quickly catch both children and Minato. Gently laying his successor on the ground, he began to move towards the beast within the seal. Tsunade, still holding Naruto, was shocked at what she had witnessed "Sensei! Why the hell did you do that?" She looked at him and saw not the Shinobi no Kami, but an old man with a tired smile on his face.

"Tsunade, you and Jiraiya, I leave you two knowing that I accomplished something right as a teacher," Hiruzen shed a small tear "I won't be able to see my son become the shinobi he wants to be. I won't be there to walk my daughter down the aisle or see my grandchildren," he made eye contact with her "I see what a beautiful, strong, compassionate woman you have become. You were always the glue that held people together in their darkest times, even when you were swallowed by your own darkness," Hiruzen then turns away from her and begins to walk towards the fate he made for himself "Tell the young fool when he wakes, it was not his time." Tsunade was in tears as her sensei walked off into the sealed area with the giant fox. Tsunade had lost her family, her lover and now she was going to add another loss she would have to bare. Tsunade was in tears as the bundle in her arms remained silent oblivious to the world.

 **Inside** **Shisekiyōjin**

Hiruzen finished jumping across the trees as he landed in front of the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi was doing its damnedest to get out of the seal. Its clawed paws were trying to dig into the seal, but the seal did not waver as it took all the punishment that the Kyūbi was dishing out. It was then Hiruzen made his move he quickly had a seal less **Kage Bunshin** summoned a alter to place the two infants on it. Hiruzen then did a series of hand signs before he clapped his hand together " **Shiki Fūjin**!" It was then a translucent, gaunt specter with a demonic visage came forth. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-colored skin. It is draped in a large white kimono and carries a set of prayer beads. In its mouth was a tantō. "Shinigami I need to divide the soul of the beast into the two children before you. I assume my soul if good enough payment."

The specter made no sign of understanding what was asked. It was then the giant fox felt the presence of the Shinigami. The fox may not have been able to see it but looking down he figured what the old man wanted to do _**'I will not be sealed, never again!'**_ the Kyūbi raised its claw to strike down the older man. The Kyūbi reached closer and closer till it felt its power begin to drain. It was then that it saw the Shinigami itself, connected to the life force of the old man. The Kyūbi began a useless battle of tug-of-war as its power was ripped from it and then divide into two _**'Damn you, ningen I will escape from my prison. When I do, I will destroy this village and then go after that Uchiha!'**_

Now was the time to finish the sealing performing another set of hand signs Hiruzen then placed his palms on the two children's stomach " **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**!" The Kyūbi was split into two halves a yin and a yang. The yang half was put into the boy, and the yin put into the girl. Two seals then appeared on their stomachs symbolizing that the seal was finished.

Shinigami, with its side of the deal done, claimed its prize. Hiruzen gave no resistance as the Shinigami took the tantō from its mouth and sliced the soul from Hiruzen. Hiruzen felt himself go cold as he fell forward in the grass below. He breathing was becoming shallow as each breath was painful and his eyelids began to feel heavy. In his cloudy vision, he could make out a head of white hair.

Jiraiya arrived a moments ago and came upon his village in flames. Jiraiya was speechless as he rushed through the forest seeing dead bodies of his fellow ninja littered across the forest floor and in the trees. He saw what appeared to be to Kyūbi out of its seal. Jiraiya's first was Kushina and feared that she was dead. He raced as fast as he could running towards where the giant purple seal was. As he approached, he noticed that the fox was beginning to shrink and then finally disappear.

Jiraiya began to race towards the last spot he could guess where the Kyūbi last stood. As he got closer, he could hear children crying. As he followed his hearing, he came to a clearing. In the center of the field was his former sensei standing with a smile on his face. Jiraiya gained a smile himself. The smile didn't last long as he saw his teacher fall forward and hit the ground hard. Jiraiya rushed over to his sensei. Jiraiya slid next to his sensei. Jiraiya clapped the man's cheek trying to keep the man awake "Hey sensei! Come on now! You getting tired in your old age?"

Hiruzen's eyes opened slightly and focused on the blurry figure that was holding him "Jiraiya-kun, arriving in the end with a grand entrance," a smile graced his lips.

Jiraiya gave a sad smile towards the down man "You know me always. I always show up to save the day. I am the gallant Jiraiya after all,"

"You want to know something, my boy. You really are my prized student," Hiruzen's voice began to lose its volume, his life nearly coming to an end.

"What do you mean sensei? I was the no-name brat of the group. Orochimaru was a prodigy, and Tsunade was the princess of the village," Jiraiya gave a humorless chuckle.

"Yet you were the one I had to teach. Tsunade had her clan, and Orochimaru breezed through everything I taught. You were the one I spent teaching and nurturing you. You were the one came for extra training and beat himself into the ground to catch up to his teammates," Hiruzen smiled started to waver.

"Thank you sensei. I always thought I was ordinary. I mean, a nobody with a prodigy and a clan heir. Pft I know no one believed I would do anything great,"

"My boy, I always believed you," Hiruzen's eyes were nearly shut "My time is over. Jiraiya, listen to your sensei's last request. Help train the next generation to stop this. Stop all this violence and bring peace to the world. Help an old man's dream come true," Hiruzen eyes shut.

"I promise sensei," Jiraiya felt Hiruzen go limp in his arms. Tears began to fall on the face of Hiruzen. Jiraiya started to whimper, and then it grew into an anguished cry that resonated into the night sky.

 **The Next Day**

The night ended with Jiraiya staggering out of the forest and through the gates of Konoha. Jiraiya was met by Tsunade and Minato at the gate. Even though the night was won, there were no parties, no cheers of joy. Tonight many wept and buried loved ones. Many things changed after this night. The funeral for Hiruzen Sarutobi was large, and every remaining person in the village attended. A teary-eyed Tsunade and a solemn Jiraiya were in front of the tombstone the longest. Narumi and Menma were presented as the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. They were praised as saviors of the village and the prince and princess of Konoha.

 **Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**

Minato was in his office still replaying the day over and over again trying to figure out how Madara knew when and where Kushina was giving birth. He only told three other people where she was giving birth: Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Minato knew Kakashi wouldn't compromise his family, Tsunade was with them to help with the delivery and Jiraiya was not even in the village. The frustration and bottled up emotions finally broke through he let out an anguished roar smashing his fists against the desk and throwing all the contents of the desk crashing to the floor.

He rested fist against the desk, taking deep breaths to calm himself. His ears picked up the sounds of his children crying. He continued to try and calm himself, it was a short while when he heard the crying of his children stop. The door of the office swung open relieving an angry Kushina. She was about to tear into Minato for scaring the children when she saw the state the room and her husband was in. Kushina quietly walked behind her husband. She reached around his waist and hugged him tightly. Kushina buried herself into her husband's back trying to take away her husband's pain. Minato touched the back of her hand with his hand "I'm sorry," Kushina nodded into his back understanding what he was feeling for the first time in his life, helplessness. He twisted in her arms so he was facing her and he hugged her back and place his chin on her head. He rubbed her back and made a silent vow _'I will protect you. All of you,'_

 **One Year later: Uzumaki Namikaze Compound**

Kushina was with the children in the living room holding the arms of Menma trying to get him to walk. The living room housed a white couch and a rug that was under a glass table that had a flower-filled vase. In the corner was a bookshelf that housed family photos and children's books. On blanket near the center of the room was Narumi who was in the midst of babbling at a stuffed toad that was given to her by the children's godfather. In another part of the room young Naruto with his dark hair and little blue onesie was crawling on the floor near the couch. Kushina was the only one in the house as Minato was at Hokage Tower. She was so focused on her youngest son at the moment she did not notice Naruto inching close towards the couch in the room "Come now Menma-chan you can do it, walk for kaa-san," The babe though was having none of it. Menma began to cry at the use of his leg and arm muscles from trying to stand and hold onto his mother's arms.

"Now don't cry Menma-chan. Alright lets set you down," she placed the small babe on the ground, but that was a mistake. As soon he set on the ground Menma wailed louder and reached for his mother to hold him. Kushina gave a sigh and then a grunt from picking up her youngest son. She smiled at the baby now in her arms who buried himself into his mother's shoulder"You are such a coddler," she then blew raspberries on his cheek sending the infant into a fit of giggles. She then turned around "I think it is time for lunch. How about we get otōto and imōto and we have some ram… eh?" Kushina stopped mid-sentence looking at her oldest child using the couch to stand. Kushina placed her youngest son next to her daughter and went over to her son who looked up at her with big violet eyes "Look at Naru-chan. Already standing by yourself. Firstborn first to stand huh?" Naruto tilted his head sideways not understanding what was being said to him "You are just adorable, now come on let's go get something to eat," As she reached out to grab him he started to shuffle away from towards the other end of the couch. Kushina was flabbergasted as the infant shuffled away from her.

She went to grab and missed. When Naruto had nowhere else to go since he was unable to hold himself without support. Naruto was then scooped up by his mother who rubbed her cheek to his "Thought you could get away huh? Don't worry kaa-chans got you now," the infant giggled as she walked him over to the highchair and place him in. He was later followed by his sister and then his brother.

It was a month later we find the three back in the living room with Kushina on the couch with a book in her hand with Narumi sitting on her lap, Naruto sitting on her left side and Menma seated on her right. As she read the story to the children, she heard a word enter her ear "Kaa-san" Kushina froze as she looked at the spot where she heard it from. It was her oldest son "Naru-chan what did you say?" Naruto looked at her giving a tilt to his head. Kushina waited for a second but then went back to reading thinking her ears played a trick on her. She continued to read until the word entered her ears again. This time Naruto had a finger pointed at Kushina which made her get teary-eyed and hug her oldest "Your first words and they are my name," She hugged the boy with great strength. When Minato got home all he heard was his oldest calling out for his mother and Kushina holding the babe with a victory sign in her hand. Minato would have stand listening to wife comment on how the children are already calling her name before his. Later in the year, it was Narumi who called out her father and then Menma who called out his mother. Kushina would brag about this moment for years to come.

 **Two Year later Park**

At a park where the three-year-old Uzumaki Namikaze triplets were at a park with their mother supervising them from a park bench. The two youngest children were chasing around the oldest as he ran away from them. The park was relatively empty, leaving the triplets to do as they pleased. Kushina took a second to enjoy the time she had to herself as the children entertained themselves. Taking care of three hyperactive children was enough to put any parent through the wringer, but triplet was enough to make any parent's head spin. Kushina tilted her head back as a breeze rushed through the park. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her husband would be late again, she knew because it was the beginning of the year and the academy was starting up again. He was trying to push for a later graduation age back to fifteen so that the students did run into battle and end up dead. Many on the shinobi council called this a show of favoritism as the triplets were going to be starting the academy at five years old. He asked the simple question to them all "Do you want to be the one to tell a parent or a sibling that their child or sibling died at the young age of twelve?" So now implementing the new rule into the system he had to start to track and see how the test students would fair.

Kushina then looked up at the blue sky above with few clouds in them. She heard laughing and saw two of her children now on the swings. She looked around and scanned the playground for her oldest. Her heart nearly stopped as she could not find him. The maternal instincts kicked in as she ran to her younger children "Menma! Narumi! Where is your brother?"

Menma answered first "He is not here," stating the obvious.

Kushina spat back "So where is he?"

Menma was startled by the way his mother talked to him "He said he be right back,"

"Where did he go then?" Kushina was not worried about the tone she was talking to her children or the fact she was scaring them.

Narumi pointed out shakily towards the edge of the playground where many people were walking "He went that way kaa-chan," she stared wide-eyed at her mother with tears threatening to spill out.

"Neko!" an Anbu with a cat-masked appeared next to Kushina. Without waiting for a response back from her one time student, she barked an order "Stay and watch them I got to go find Naruto," Neko again didn't have time to respond as Kushina dashed through the crowded street.

Kushina quickly scanned the road as she ran down it. Usually her ninja training would help, but she had one small problem. She was panicking, and the thoughts that were running through her mind were not helping _'What if he got hurt? What if someone just took? What if an enemy ninja took him? What if they want him for ransom? What if he is dead?'_ Kushina's thoughts were getting darker and darker as her heart raced. She spotted a mop of black hair and raced towards it with tears in her eyes. She got down one knee "Naruto! Thank kami I foun…" she was cut off when she saw it was not her son, but a random boy gave the woman a confused look. The boy's mother quickly came over and pulled the boy away from the Hokage's wife "I am sorry," Kushina whispered to the woman as she got up quickly began to race around again until she came to a T crossing in the road. Kushina quickly looked down each one not knowing which path to follow. The panic and fear finally boiled over causing Kushina to let out a scream "NARUTO!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she started to hiccup from her crying. A crowd was beginning to form. She was about to choose a path when she felt a tug at her skirt she looked down and were met with a pair of violet eyes filled with concern "Kaa-chan. Why are you sad?"

Kushina immediately picked the boy up in her arms and held him close sobbing into his shoulder. She sobbed for a few moments as the crowd dispersed seeing the child and mother reunited. Kushina calmed herself as she then looked at the toddler in her arms "Naruto, what happened? Did someone take you?" The toddler shook his head "Then why did you leave?" Kushina asked quietly, the adrenalin leaving her body, and she was breathing normally.

Naruto pointed towards the road straight ahead of them, and there were the gates of the village "I saw those big doors," he then looked at his mother with hope in his eyes "Can we go see?" Naruto smiled at her

Kushina obliged the toddler with a smile as she walked to the gate with him still in her arms. She walked up to the point where they could see the giant forest that was at the mouth of the village. Naruto was awestruck as he saw what was beyond the village. Kushina couldn't help but smile at the Naruto as he craned his neck to see all he could. Even though the moment was enjoyable with her oldest, Kushina needed to speak "Naruto, I need you to look at me," the boy stopped his sight-seeing and looked at his mother "You cannot run away from me like that," Kushina gave a stern voice. Naruto bowed his head in shame "You have any idea how scared I was? You left without a word, and you left your brother and sister,"

"I am sorry kaa-chan," Naruto said without looking up at his mother.

"What if something happened to them while you were gone?" Kushina stated to the young boy. Naruto didn't respond, not wanting to see the look on his mother's face. Kushina seeing how sorry the boy was, decided to speak up "Don't ever do anything that will again okay?" the boy shook his head "Promise?"

"Promise," he answered back, but being a two-year-old, he pushed his luck "Can we see more," referring to the outside of the gate.

Kushina playfully tapped his nose with a finger "Next time. Come on let's get back to your brother and sister, I bet they are worried," as she placed him down and took his hand they began to walk away. Naruto, however, looked over his shoulder one last time watching as the forest got further and further away.

That night with the children asleep in their rooms. Kushina waited up for her husband to return as she had a story to tell him. She would explain what happened at the park and what transpired afterward. She would say to him that Naruto was a little adventurer looking to explore and Minato could only laugh at how animated his wife would get. They talked till they eventually found themselves in bed. In the room down the hall unknown to anyone else the oldest of the triplets looked out towards the moon and then at the walls the blocked his view of the forest wishing to know what else was out there.

 **Two Years Later**

Naruto at five years was out of the village, in fact, he just passed the village gate. Naruto knew he promised his mother he wouldn't do this, but the opportunity had arisen, and he couldn't let that go. The twins were with their father and godfather apparently talking about the upcoming training they would be doing. Naruto snuck out of the house and ran to gates that he would always stand in front of. Ever since the incident when he first discovered that there was more to the outside world. Naruto had been standing in his regular spot when he got bolder and took a step forward and then another and then another. He was at the threshold of where the gate would close. Naruto's blood was pumping, and his heartbeat was fast. He was so close to what he wanted, to go exploring.

Ever since Naruto could leave the house by himself he was always exploring: first, it was the clan district, then the market district and then the red-light district. It took Naruto a whole year to thoroughly explore the village. He mapped out the districts, roadways, buildings and even the alleys. Naruto was smart for his age, and he had a good sense of direction and that year he mapped out the whole village into his head so he could never get lost.

Naruto peeked at the guard station and found the golden opportunity he was waiting for him. He saw the guards asleep and lightly snoring. One guard had brown hair and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin. The other guard has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a marking on his chin. He is wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

Naruto sidestepped keeping his eyes on the guard post as he got further and further away until he was far enough away. Naruto turned his back on the guard station and ran. Naruto went right into the forest. Naruto at first was sprinting zigzagging around trees and laughing. After a while, he continued further and further into the forest. Naruto was starting to get tired as he went from a full-on sprint to a jog until he was walking. Naruto looked around the forest taking in the sights and sounds. He could smell water in the air and the smell of the woods around him. He could hear the sounds of birds chirping, and the occasional squirrel calls out.

Naruto was beginning to lose track of time as he was enjoying this rare opportunity. As Naruto explored, he came across some areas that were of interest to him. He came across an area with a giant crater in it. The trees in the area were damaged; some were missing parts in their trunk, and some the branches had a bald spot that looked like they were never going to heal. There was no grass in or around the crater. Naruto stood at the edge of the crater and peek down into it "What could have done this?" he asked himself out loud. He squatted down, and he reached into the dirt and found it brittle and arid. Naruto cataloged in his head the scar in the ground as a landmark for him to use later when making his map.

Naruto left the scarred land and traveled in another direction as he continued onward. He was still enticed by the massive forest that he began to notice something. The birds had stopped chirping, and the area around him seemed to go still. Naruto started to walk slower as he tried to detect any sound around him. He came to another clearing and what was there shocked him. There was a giant reptilian beast that was the size of a building and as long as two of the face on Hokage mountain. Its scales were copper in color. From the angle that Naruto could see its wings were bat-like and as big as half its body. Its claws on the from, and back were as long as a human arm. On top of its head and nose were horns. The horn on its nose was curved giving it a scythe-like an appearance, but it was thick like a rhino horn. There was a patch of ashen fur that was under its chin showing its age. The horns its head were twisted giving them a rigid look. There were patches on it's back where scales were missing especially on its back and face area. A scar ran down its right side eye, and the eye itself was clouded showing it was blind.

Naruto backed slowly as his heart raced. Fear gripped him as back slowly, but with him not seeing where he was going he stepped on an acorn that crunched under his feet. The sound of the acorn breaking apart alerted the beast which quickly snapped its head towards the shaking five-year-old. The beast's long muscular next stretched to full height looking down at the frightened child. The beast's mouth moved, and it spoke. However, as it spoke the words didn't match the movement of the lizard's lips. In gravely deep voice it asked, **"What are you doing out here alone child?"**

 **/**

 **Author Notes:**

 **I am sorry for the delay there was a lot of real word stuff to do. I am going to be going back and forth from the past the first moment in the first chapter. The reason I did this was that I love stories, games, anime, or movies where you get a taste of the finished product of a character in the first moments and then you get into their journey of how they became that way. If this becomes a turn off to you, I am sorry. I wanted to do this because I have not seen a story like this on here. I wanted to try something different, and if that is not to your liking, I am sorry. Naruto will not be all-powerful from the start, he will be strong but not OP to the point it gets redundant. Thank you again for reading this, and I hope to have another chapter up soon. I will be making time to write more and more.**

 **On a side note I am in the process of writing two other fanfics as well. One is a My Hero Academia fanfic. The other is something I have not seen on this site and I am willing to write one to see if it will be a hit. It is a Fables Comic and Young Justice x-over. It will set after the storyline of Fables and during the first season of Young Justice. I will be using an OC for this story, and I will be making reference to the Fable world. I will be adding another DC character to the team early, so there is a romance sub-plot to the story.**

 **Again everyone, thank you for reading and hope to see you next time. And remember you don't know who is at the door so check to see who knocks.**

 **-Knox**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties if I did there would have been some changes.

"Hi there" normal Speech

' _Hi there_ ' Internal thought

" **Listen well boy."** Bijuu/Summon speech

 **Insert Jutsu Here.** Jutsus

' _ **Listen well boy.'**_ Bijuu/Summon Internal Thought

 **Author Notes:**

 **Okay, so I see a lot of mixed reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to write reviews and leaving your thoughts. I thank all of you for favorites and follows. If you are looking for a quick read, then you came to the wrong story. There was a reason I did the chapter as long as it was. It was a setup of all the characters and the thinking process that all the characters are going through. I will not apologize for writing it, but I will take those who left constructive criticism opinions in the future. I wanted to show the power that all the characters have at the time. I was also showing how the night of the attack affected some of the characters. I was thinking a fight like that doesn't immediately go away it leaves a lasting impression on a character. If you did not like the way I did this, you are allowed an opinion, and by all means you don't want to read this anymore that is your choice. Can't change the past, but I hope in the future that this is better. Also just to let you know, I will be going back to the point in the future with Naruto and the fight in the Wave probably in the next chapter. As I said in my previous author's note, I am going to be going back and forth between time frames. This is the next chapter of the story hope this one is a ringer.**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Chapter 3: New Friends

 **"What are you doing out here alone, child?"** the giant serpent asked the boy across from him in the clearing. The dragon saw the young boy had midnight black hair and looked no older than six. From the voice, Naruto could identify it being male. Naruto tried to say something, but fear made his mind shut down and caused his breathing to stop. The creature made to stand but quickly fell to the ground causing the ground and trees to shake. The young boy with fear peaked, bolted from area as fast as he could. The beast called out for the boy to stop but was too late.

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him worried that the monster he had just seen was going to follow him. He ran and ran till he needed to rest. Naruto gulped for air as he was bent over, one hand on his knee and the other on a tree for support. Naruto looked back and didn't see the monster chasing after him _'I got away, and it's not coming after me,'_ Naruto sighed to settle his nerves. That didn't last, however, as he heard the beast let out a roar. Naruto made to run again until something stopped him. Listening to roar it didn't have a sound of anger. Instead, it sounded sad. Naruto stopped and turned from the direction he came from.

Naruto felt pity for the monster he had seen. Naruto started to retrace his steps back the way he ran from. Arriving back towards the clearing Naruto kept to the tree line to hide. What he witnessed was something the young boy would never forget. It was big whatever it was, its head could rival the size of the Hokage heads which has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with bright green sclera. Its neck was short, short as a small tree and muscular. Its body was muscular like its neck along with the body. Four muscular legs were attached to the body. The wings of the beast were large boney like a reptile with scales on the top, and the undersides were like a bat's. The wings were enormous, they reminded Naruto of the tarps that come out during the festivals, except they were the size of a house roof. The monster had one of its wings trapped within the ground and looking at the stem where the wing was connected to the back showed it was all twisted and most likely broken beyond repair.

The beast was curled in on itself, blocking its view of the boy. Naruto took a brave step forward, then another and another. Naruto eventually made it to about half the distance to the beast, gathering his courage he spoke out in a tiny voice "Hello?"

The wing quickly dropped and revealed the monster's face. Naruto unconsciously took a step back. The eyes of the beast were narrow slits, and its nostrils flared as smoke floated out of them. Its eyes scanned the area looking for any signs of hostility. When the monster saw the boy near it and no other scents its appearance relaxed. The beast talked back to the small child in a low voice **"Hello little hatchling,"**

Naruto scanned the thing in front of him, the slits of its eyes weren't slits anymore, and the nostrils were no longer flared "Hi. Why are you so angry?" Naruto took another step closer to the beast.

The beast laid its head on the ground, showing he meant no harm **"Sorry to frighten you little one. I did not think you would come back,"** the beast spoke in a low voice, trying not to frighten the young boy that was inching closer and closer.

"I didn't plan on it, but then I heard you cry out. You sound really sad," the boy said innocently as he stepped closer again. If the monster wanted to eat him, it was the perfect opportunity to do so he couldn't get very far.

" **I am angry and sad little one because I have been trapped here for almost six years** ," the reptile replied. Of all the things that this thing could have said Naruto was not expecting that. The boy was curious, it had giant wing it could have flown away, but why not?

"Why not just leave?" Naruto asked.

" **My wing is trapped in the ground. I cannot move without fear of losing it,"** the beast said in a solemn tone. It twisted its neck and looked back behind, the cause of his pain still embedded in the ground.

Naruto hated seeing this creature, in fact, any animal being in pain, he made his way towards the creature's back and sees where the wing is buried. It didn't look that bad at first, but when he looked at the other free wing, he realized how big the wings were. The wing was very deep in the ground. Naruto looked at the body of the giant lizard, whose head was peeking over its shoulder looking at the small the boy. Naruto saw something in its eyes. It was a spark of something, it was hope. Naruto gave a determined nod and then squatted down where the wing was buried and began to dig with his bare hands.

" **Hatching, what are you doing?"** the reptile asked, wondering why the boy was helping him.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to dig you out," still digging into the dirt not even looking up at the beast. He was focused on getting it out. However, he was making very little progress. Naruto was already starting to get winded, and his fingers were hurting from trying to dig in the dirt "What's your name?" he huffed out not looking up as he continued digging.

The beast looked at the small boy that was trying to help him. The beast saw the determination in the boy's body and heard the conviction in his words, caused a smile to spread across its maw **"My name is Kreinjun, and I am a dragon,"** Naruto went ridged.

Kreinjun started to get nervous, he expected the boy to jump up and leave him again. It was then the boy turned around and had stars as his eyes "A dragon! For real?!" the boys voiced boomed through the clearing. The outburst caused the dragon's eyes to widen. The boy was not afraid but in awe. Kreinjun chuckled at the boy's wonder of his being "You guys are supposed to be a myth. The stuff of legends!" The boy was now touching the Kreinjun's back feeling his scales. The scales were the armor of the dragon. The scales were smooth like metal when petting them down, but when petting them up, it was like sandpaper.

It was then Naruto began to climb up Kreinjun's back in his excitement. Naruto was examining the spines that donned the ridge of Kreinjun back. The spines were round, no really meant for combat, but more of a defense. Then he crawled on the beast's neck. The neck was very thick and short, it was mainly muscle to back up the powerful jaws. Naruto then stood on the neck and then reached for the horns that were on top of Kreinjun's head. The horns were sharp at the top and had the shape of a cone. If Kreinjun wanted he could do some damage with these objects.

Kreinjun allowed Naruto to examine him the way he did. Kreinjun could only smile at the boy's wonder as the boy climbed him. Even with all the tugging and poking, he allowed the child to continue. As he got the horns, he smiled at the expression on the boy's face. After giving the boy his fun, he tilted his head, causing the boy to fall unto the dirt, he received a small whine for his action.

Naruto quickly got up and dusted off his pant. He gave a toothy smile to the dragon, and he received one back. He went back to where the wing was trapped began digging again. There was peaceful silence between the two.

It was Naruto that broke the silence "So how did you get stuck here?"

Kreinjun stared off into deep thought, he stayed quiet for some time. Naruto was about to ask again, thinking Kreinjun didn't hear his question **"I have been asking myself that same question,"** he turned his neck to look at Naruto who stopped **"I was flying when I suddenly felt weird sensation and then there was a yellow flash. Next thing I know is I feel like I crashed into the ground and my wing was stuck in the ground,"**

Naruto looked up at the dragon frowning, he felt pity for Kreinjun, for a mighty beast that ruled the sky to be stuck on, or in his case in, the ground. Kreinjun deserved to be free. It rejuvenated Naruto as he dug in the ground with renewed vigor "So you don't know how you got here, huh? Well, Kreinjun-san, you are lucky I came along. If you were stuck here for a couple more days you could have died,"

 **"I have been stuck here for more than a day hatchling,"** Kreinjun stated.

Naruto paused and looked up at Kreinjun "So what a week?" when the dragon did not answer but seemed to deflate, "Kreinjun, how long have you been stuck here?"

The mighty beast then turned towards Naruto **"I have been stuck here for five years, Naruto,"** Naruto was not expecting that. Kreinjun has been stuck here since he had been born.

Naruto's enthusiasm nearly tripled as he dug into the ground "We got to get you out!" the boy yelled. Kreinjun eyes almost popped out of his head by the vigor the boy dug with, "You could die!"

This caused a hearty chuckle to escape Kreinjun **"I am not going to die, foolish boy,"**

"But, if you have been stuck here, what have you been eating and drinking?" Naruto questioned still not letting up in his digging.

 **"The rain for drink, we dragons can keep water inside us for months. For what I have been eating, well bird must have mistaken me as a place to nest. There is also the sun that we can use to feed us. We dragons can use the heat of the sun as a temporary food source,"** said with great pride. He had also on a rare occasion gotten to eat an all too curious deer, but didn't want to frighten the small child.

Naruto had sighed in relief and continued his dig "So can shoot fire from your mouth, like in the stories?" Still mystified by the legend that he was helping.

 **"Some can yes, others can breathe other elements like ice, wind, and metal itself,"** Kreinjun replied. Stars and twinkles replaced Naruto's eyes hearing the power these beasts held.

"But what can you shoot from your mouth?" Naruto asked, stopping his digging to look up at Kreinjun. The giant reptile gave a toothy grin and held his head up and shot out a small plume of fire, then followed by ice, then lightning and small tornado of metal. When he was done, he turned towards the young child and was amused by the expression on the boy's face. A big goofy smile and he was jumping up and down in excitement "That was so cool! How you do that?" the boy.

 **"That is a story for another time,"** Kreinjun looked and saw that the sun had started to fall behind the trees, **"I think it is time for us to part ways. For now at least,"** the dragon pointed his nose to the setting sun gaining the boy's attention.

"Alright, I cannot wait to tell my family about you!" Naruto finished wiping himself off and was about to run home.

 **"Stop!"** Naruto froze where he stood, he turned his attention to the dragon **"Tell no one of me,"**

"Why?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

 **"I do not want humans to know where I am,"** Kreinjun stated with venom in his voice he may have not been afraid of humans, but he had no intention of them finding him. His people and humans have been known to kill each other for just existing **"They are a greedy, bloodthirsty and untrustworthy race. You are hatchling, there is innocence still in you. But full-grown humans are dangerous, I will not trust them,"** Kreinjun stated with finality and rage.

"Okay, I guess," stated a little hurt by the comment about humans, he didn't hurt Kreinjun and he never would. It was then Naruto realized how late it was getting. "Oh, crap. Kaa-san is going to be furious," as he quickly stood and started to make a run in the direction of the village. He turned on his heel, so he was running backward waving at the dragon "See you tomorrow Kreinjun," the boy then turned and ran full sprint into the tree line.

 **Konoha Gate**

Naruto made it to the gate as, the sun had finally set, quickly checking the checkpoint to see if anyone was in the guardhouse. To his luck there was no one. He quickly ran through the streets of Konoha, getting odd looks from the civilians and ninja alike. Naruto made it to the clan district where he ran past the Hyuga and Inuzuka compound gates.

When he got to the gate, he placed his hand on the symbol of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. There was a glow, and the gate responded was a click from the lock and gate became ajar. The front entrance of the compound was for lack of simple terms beautiful. There was a small pond in the center of the yard. Inside the pond was a little island with a small oak tree growing on the grass. Sakura trees decorated the walkway that was marked by white stones. The lawn was a vibrant green. The house itself was a two-story Minka, with a wooden porch with a canopy that held a set of chairs on the porch. The front door was a thick metal door that had a lion face with a metal knocker on it. Naruto tried the doorknob hoping it would be open.

His unbelievable luck benefitted him again, the door opened with ease, and no noise signaled it was opened. In the small walkway of the entrance, held a small table with a mirror above it. The living room had not changed much since the years that had passed. The living room had a clear view of the stairs, so Naruto peaked and saw that no one was waiting for him, he started to climb the stairs slowly. As he made it about halfway up the stairs his spine went rigid by the voice that called out for him "Naru-kun~," the voice was sickly sweet and Naruto had half a mind to run out the front door and hope that he could get away. Naruto went to go step up the stairs when he felt something wrap around his ankle. He knew what came next, and it was him being dragged through the house.

When he stopped, he was suspended in mid-air with a transparent chain. It was his mother's all too familiar **Kongō Fūsa** that was coming out of her back. Even though he was upside down he could tell he was in the dining room. He saw his family looking at him, each having a different expression on their faces. His mother, who hadn't changed much since the seal was smiling. Naruto knew that smile held no joy what so ever. His father who was slightly sweating from the aura his wife was giving off, he had his eyes closed and gave a shaky laugh for his oldest son. His younger, who was the spitting image of his father blond hair and all looked at Naruto, annoyed and leaning his elbow with his head in his palm. Then there was his sister the baby of the family who was smiling at Naruto, like their mother, except her smile was warm and filled with happiness to see her onī-chan.

Naruto could do only one thing, laugh nervously and hope, hope his mother didn't kill him "Hey kaa-san, what's up?"

The smile never faded from Kushina's face, but a tick mark did grow "That's all you have to say for yourself?" more chains sprouted from his mother's back causing Naruto to stop laughing and swallow instead.

"Kushi-chan, relax he knows he messed and he's sorry. Right Naruto?" Minato laid the groundwork to save his son, he just hoped he took it.

"Yeah, kaa-san I am really sorry," for what he was sorry for he didn't know.

"Come on kaa-san, onī is late, so what? Can we eat now?" Menma groaned out and took the fork in hand, ready to dig into the meal that displayed on the table. Ah so that is why he is in trouble. Being late for dinner was a big no-no for his mother, who enforced this rule with an iron fist.

Kushina let out a sigh and let her son drop to the ground unceremoniously then gave him a come here motion. His sister giggled as Naruto presented himself to his mother she looked at his shirt and his hands. Another tick mark grew on her head, and her hair began to float and move around like swaying tails then she gripped Naruto by the scruff of his dirt-encrusted shirt "What happened Naruto!? Why are you so dirty!?" Anger filled her eyes; first, he was gone all day, he was late for dinner, and he comes back covered in dirt.

Naruto's eyes widened like dinner plates "I was helping a friend, and I lost track of time!" he said as he guarded his face. All of a sudden, he was dropped, looking up in fear.

Then he was hugged and tossed around like a rag doll. Kushina was cuddling her face into his midnight hair "My oldest baby is making friends! I am so proud!" The family sweat dropped together. The matriarch of the family had regular mood swings all the time "She kept hugging her oldest as she puts him down, "Now go wash up, you're filthy." Naruto went to the kitchen to wash up "Hurry up! We're having ramen!" his mother shouted out.

Naruto sulked into the kitchen muttering under his breath "I hate ramen," his siblings, however, were already eating to their heart's content.

 **That Night**

Dinner went on, as usual, the children and parents ate and talked about their day. It was close to midnight as the matriarch and patriarch got ready for bed. Kushina was in a red lacy nightgown, and Minato was wearing only his boxers. Kushina was brushing her hair and looking into a large vanity mirror. Up behind her came Minato as he started to kiss her neck and make his way up to her hear. Kushina let out a giggle and a moan as she playfully swatted him away "Stop!"

So instead of kissing his wife, he began to massage her shoulders. Her response to that was a moan and lean into his touch "I can't help it if I find my wife so incredibly stunning," he said and then pecked her cheek. Minato continued to massage, but then the playfulness left him "I think it is time for Menma and Narumi to begin training," Kushina instantly tensed up.

She quickly wiped around and was now facing him with wide shock filled eyes "They're only kids Minato," she tried to reason. She knew that the children had a responsibility being jinchūriki and children of the Hokage, but they were still just that children.

Minato looked at his wife with pity, he even felt sympathy for his two children, he wanted them to have more of a childhood, but their duty demanded they be ready "They need be ready Kushi-hime, they already have two big targets on their backs," Kushina knew that Iwa going after the kids was a possibility since they were Minato's children. The one she didn't account for was the secret organization that was going to hunt down jinchūriki for their bijuu "People are going to try and kill them Kushina to either get to me or the Kyūbi. I want them to be strong enough to protect themselves," he grabs her shoulders gently to reassure her.

Kushina wanted the children to have a childhood, and she would be damned if their lives were going to be filled with training "When the kids are ten you can train them," she said to her husband.

Minato's plan backfired on him, "But Kushi…"

"Five years," she said with finality.

"Fine you win," he kissed her on the nose "Like always,"

A question popped into her head he mentioned only two of her children "What about Naruto? Iwa will go after him first," Kushina asked thinking about her midnight haired child. Iwa would kill the oldest heir of the clan to weaken them.

Minato gave a small smile "I have something figured out for him," Minato then continued to massage his wife's shoulders. Kushina was relieved that all the kids were going to be taken care of as her husband continued to adjust her sore muscles. Kushina was moaning, her brush placed on the vanity dresser. Minato moved the straps of the nightgown down off the shoulders of his wife. She turned and kissed him. She gently guided him to bed and then pushed him onto it. She let the nightgown drop to the ground, and Minato quickly followed and stripped himself. The light was immediately turned off soon after.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto was already making his way toward where he left Kreinjun yesterday. Today he came prepared. In his hands was a bag he took from home, inside was a plastic shovel that he took from home. He followed his internal compass and came upon the clearing he shouted, "Oi! Kreinjun!" If you were to quickly scan over the clearing, you would see a boulder laying near the opposite tree line.

Kreinjun was curled in a ball, with his one good wing draped over him to hide. He was back where he belonged in the realm of dragons, he was flying with his kin, something that he wished he could do once again. The chilly low atmospheric air filled his lungs and the warming beams of the sun-warmed his scales. Younglings were flying, causing trouble wherever they went. Suddenly a voice called him and pain shot through his body. His right wing was then ripped to tatters and began to fall, the ground was coming closer and closer.

Kreinjun quickly jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice and hissed. Fire came out the sides of his maw. Kreinjun immediately saw the young boy from yesterday. Naruto if he remembered right. Naruto was not smiling, in fact, he looked damn near close to wetting himself, tears seemed ready to spill from his eyes. Kreinjun calmed himself and tried to soothe the boy **"Sorry hatchling, I didn't mean to scare you,"** Kreinjun attempted to ease the boy.

Naruto walked forward slowly with the shovel in hand and then got close to the might beast "I came back to help," he showed the shovel to the dragon. Naruto got where the wing was imbedded in the ground and using the shovel began to dig.

They sat in silence for some time, the only sound coming from the grunting of Naruto digging. Kreinjun finally spoke after an hour of silence **"I did not think you were coming back,"** Naruto continued digging but looked at the dragon with a toothy smile and gave a chuckle.

"I told you I would come back," he dug with vigor so far not much.

 **"Guess you did young one,"** Kreinjun sat in comfort as he allowed the boy to dig him out. The boy continued to dig for hours.

The sun was at its peak before they knew it and Naruto was beginning to get hungry "I am going to go back to the village to eat something," Kreinjun responded with a nod and as Naruto began to walk away, he heard a growl. He quickly turned, thinking Kreinjun was going to eat him. The noise was Kreinjun's stomach who looked away in shame and in pain "Hungry huh? When was the last time you ate?"

 **"Three days,"** Kreinjun answered.

"What do you want? I can bring something back," Naruto asked innocently.

Kreinjun chuckled at the boy's innocence **"You cannot hope fill my hunger. You would need something big to fill my hunger,"** the boy looked at the dragon still waiting for a response. Kreinjun sighed, **"Fine, I want fish. It has been a long time since I had that delicacy,"**

Naruto thought for a second before he snapped his fingers "I will be right back," he ran off in a different direction. A half-hour later Naruto came back dragging a fish that was the size of a large dog by its tail. He pulled the fish, so it was in front of Kreinjun "Here ya go!" he said, smiling and presenting the fish to the great beast. The beast was silent, and Naruto looked at the dragon, its mouth was watering, and he looked close to crying "Hey, you okay,"

Kreinjun looked at Naruto with a smile on his maw **"Thank you, young one,"** Kreinjun ate the fish slowly savoring it.

Kreinjun laid still as Naruto went back to digging, "So how come you can shoot all that stuff out of your mouth?" Ever since he saw the fantastic ability he was wondering why Kreinjun could do it and if he could teach it to him.

Kreinjun chuckled at the question **"You remembered that, did you? What I did was called breathing. Not shooting,"** Naruto gave him a confused look signaling for Kreinjun to continue **"Breathing is when a dragon takes in the air in their lungs and using the magic in ours bodies to change the air into a breath. Depending on what type of dragon you are, determines what type of breath you can use,"** Kreinjun explained looking down at the boy. The boy seemed to be confused. He was looking down and staring intently at the ground.

Naruto was contemplating what the mighty dragon said, "So what kind of dragon are you? You sho… breathed out all different kinds," Naruto corrected himself using Kreinjun's words. He stopped shoveling and was now giving his full attention.

Kreinjun gave a grin he couldn't wait for the boy's reaction **"I am a king of dragons,"** the response he had gotten was exactly like he expected. The child eyes wide and his mouth was hanging.

"You are the king of dragons!?" Naruto shouted and quickly bowed before the dragon, his forehead now in the dirt. Kushina had read stories to Naruto, and his siblings about kings and most people bowed before a king.

Kreinjun laughed again as the boy in front of him degraded himself by wallowing in the dirt. He didn't want to be worshiped, but he still got a kick out of the boy's reaction. Naruto looked up slightly afraid. The fear transformed into anger as he saw the dragon mocking him "Oi! You overgrown lizard, what is so funny?" Naruto had the shovel above his head, threatening to whack the giant dragon. He did, but Naruto's attack was like a mouse trying to kill a lion. The pathetic attacked caused the dragon to trash around in laughter at the child's poor attempt of an attack.

Kreinjun continued to give a hearty laugh at the boy's attacks and threats before he groaned out in pain. The groan causing Naruto to sport a victory pose, but quickly stopped when he saw the dragon in distress "Hey, what is wrong?"

The fun was sucked out of the atmosphere, Naruto quickly dropped the shovel ready to help any way possible **"Sorry hatchling. The wound is giving me more pain today than I thought,"** Kreinjun looked back at the wing joint and saw it ooze a mixture of blood and puss.

Naruto saw the bloody appendage and though unintentional knew he was responsible for the pain. Seeing the bloody appendage spew blood and puss made Naruto realize that the damage was worse than he initially imagined. He got a quick idea, it might cause him some pain, but he needed to help his friend "I will be back in a little bit," he ran off into the direction of the village.

 **Village**

Quickly and quietly, Naruto was able to sneak back into the village, the guard again was asleep, his bandana styled headband was over his eyes. Naruto had a destination in mind, and within minutes he was at it. Konoha's hospital was a place rarely visited and for a good reason. Every time he went here he always ended up staying overnight, and his baa-chan would make him stay in bed the whole time.

He dashed by the nurse's station, one of the nurses calling out to him not to run in the hospital. He quickly got to the stairwell and got off on the third and continued to run down the hallway as he found the door he was looking for. The frosted glass on the door read _Medical Director,_ and he charged in "Oi! Baa-chan!" immediately a stapler made contact with his face causing his feet to kick out underneath him.

Sitting behind the desk was Tsunade, and she was less than pleased. Tsunade had taken over the hospital as its medical director and was doing medical wonders for both civilians and shinobi. The brat had the nerve to call her old lady, but then to charge into her office like he owned the place "You damn gaki! Where do you get off coming in here like that!"

Naruto quickly got back up and rubbed his face where the stapler made contact "You crazy old bat! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled back at his godmother. He usually got along with his godmother, for the most part, he was the closets to her out of his siblings. While Tsunade would never admit it to anyone, she had a soft spot for her eldest godchild. The reason for the soft spot was because of how close he resembled her deceased brother. The goofiness playful nature of the boy wormed its way into her heart and when she saw how he acted as a big brother to his siblings, always protecting, always sure they were safe and cared for them made her smile.

Tsunade and Naruto went back forth with throwing insults at one another until they both calmed down. Naruto took a breath and finally asked what he came for "Tsunade-obāchan, can you make me some medicine!"

She expected many things to come out of Naruto's mouth, like _'Can we get something to eat?'_ or _'Can you teach me how to be super strong like you!'_ but asking for medicine was not something he asked for, ever. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that question "Why do want medicine?"

Naruto just smiled "I need it for a friend," Tsunade was now beyond confused, from what she was told by both Narumi and Kushina, Naruto was more of a loner, who liked to map out Konoha in depth. If his father hadn't forbidden it, he would have done the sewer system Tsunade and Kushina joked.

Tsunade decided to humor him so asking playfully and giving him a smirk she says "Oh~ and kind of medicine do you need?"

"Uh, I don't know," he rubbed his head in embarrassment and Tsunade smiled, thinking that the boy was trying to get her attention by pulling a prank. Naruto then quickly continued "But I know the sym… sim…sym…" Naruto tried to use one of the bigger words that Tsunade used all the time when she talked about a sick or injured patient.

"Symptoms?" She asked and corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that!" Naruto answered back and nodding his head with great excitement.

"Okay then gaki what are the symptoms?" Tsunade said while rolling her eyes at the young boy, while it was adorable, it was starting to get annoying.

"He has a big cut, and there is blood and this yellow stuff coming out of the cut, and it smells really bad," Tsunade instantly sat at attention as the news Naruto gave her. The injury he was describing was a deep cut, and the yellow stuff had to be puss, so the wound was infected.

Tsunade immediately went into doctor mode as she quickly went blazing past Naruto but not before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Tsunade ran down the hallway towards the medical dispensary of the hospital with Naruto being dragged behind her. She quickly let herself in and began to make a first aid bag, she quickly found some peroxide and anti-inflammatory cream. Now she went for the roll of bandages and placed them in the pack. After she was done gathering supplies, she demanded something of Naruto bringing him up face to face with her by holding the scruff of the shirt "Take me to the patient!" Naruto looked at her like she grew three heads, but then quickly shook out of her grip.

Remembering the conversation he had with Kreinjun and his distrust of humans he wasn't going to bring Tsunade to him, so he came up with an idea "Just give it to me I'll take care of him,"

"This isn't the time for games Naruto, take me to him!" Tsunade barked at him.

"He doesn't trust people he won't let you help him!" Naruto fired back.

"What the hell do mean he won't let me help him!?" Tsunade's frustration was showing at this point.

"He doesn't trust people," Naruto said lowly.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade spiked the bag in the ground. Now she was bearing down on the small boy in front of her "You had me panicking over an animal!" She was ready to throttle the young boy, and she damn well was going to tell his parents about this. It wasn't just the panic that she was sent into by his barging in her office and saying there was a sick patient that couldn't make it to the hospital. She glared at him before walking out of the medical dispensary but not before slamming the door. Naruto was close to tears now, Tsunade had never been that harsh towards him. So he grabbed the bag and slowly made his way towards the gate.

 **Clearing**

Naruto came back in clearing still hurt from his encounter with Tsunade. Kreinjun noticed the small boy come out the tree line looking down. Kreinjun became worried as the boy just climbed up onto his back and began to look at the wound. Naruto had seen Tsunade treat him and his siblings for cuts before so it wouldn't be too difficult. Kreinjun just laid there and let the climb **"Where did you go?"** Kreinjun asked.

Naruto climbed his back like a zombie. Kreinjun couldn't see Naruto, but he could feel the sadness that he was radiating off the boy "I went to get you medicine. My baa-chan is a doctor." Kreinjun just sat and listened as the boy talked "She wanted to come to treat you herself. I told her you do not like people and she thought you were an animal and yelled at me for wasting her time,"

Kreinjun felt sorry for the trouble he caused the young boy. However, he had to think of his own survival, and the boy was helping, but he would be damned if he would allow humans to find him. He wanted to just get free and find his species. If what the boy said about his kind being only legends he needs to figure out where they are so he can go home. Kreinjun felt a sting on his wing. He angled his head so that he could look at what the boy was doing. Naruto had just put down the bottle of peroxide. Naruto let it sit for a second before he put on the anti-inflammatory cream on and then wrapped it with the bandage.

Naruto slid down Kreinjun's back and walked to his head. Naruto reached out, gently stroked the side of Kreinjun's face. Kreinjun's big eye looked at Naruto with question and then relaxed as the boy stroked his head. Kreinjun felt some comfort from the small human who showed him kindness by getting himself in trouble all to keep a promise to someone he had just met. Kreinjun made a personal promise today to return the kindness he had been given by this small human **"You are a kind-hearted child,"** he said. Naruto gave a small smile, appreciating the words. There was no digging for the day as Naruto just curled up next to the great dragon enjoying the heat his friend was giving off and soon a small rhythm of breathing was all the great dragon was able to hear.

 **Hokage Tower (Same Time)**

"What do mean not until they're ten!?" Jiraiya yelled at his former student standing in his office. The guards were dismissed and the privacy seals were set into place. The screaming Jiraiya was doing would and could have taken as an attack on the Hokage.

Minato was composed, while he wasn't happy with the compromise he made with his wife, he made it and his anger was close to boiling over "The decision was made by both me and my wife, Jiraiya," said Minato with finality.

"Minato those kids need to be trained, something is coming, and they need to be ready!" slamming his hands on the desk. Jiraiya was eye to eye with his former student, glaring at Minato. His body language showed his aggravation. The tension was thick in the room, Minato was lucky Kushina was not in the room otherwise the room would be a bloody battleground. Kushina would have "passionately" disagreed with Jiraiya, in which Jiraiya would have had a sword by his balls by now.

"The answer is final Jiraiya. The children will wait till they are ten," Minato was finished with this conversation, he didn't want to hear about it again.

"The prophecy states: Three will grow from a strong tree. Two will have great burdens to carry. One will rip the burden from the other. Then one will leave thinking himself a savior. The last will find a friend. With power none will comprehend. The friend will pass on power. Power of a warrior. The warrior will either be the world's mend. Or its END," Jiraiya said again for what seemed the hundredth time. He was trying to implore Minato the importance of the prophecy the toads had given him. This was the prophecy to end all prophecies. If this prophecy is completed, no more wars, no more blood, no more losing family, no more burying loved ones, only peace.

Minato's expression hardened, all Jiraiya talked about since the kids could walk was the prophecy and he was tired of hearing it "Jiraiya, you have me and my wife's answer. If that's all, you came to talk about. You know where the door is," Minato waved him off and picked up a document from his desk.

Jiraiya raised his fists in the air about to slam them on the desk. Before he could, he just sighed and lowered his hands in defeat. The anger vanished and in place of Jiraiya was a man that seemed to age by decades. He walked up to the windowsill and leaned on it, looking out on to the village. He looked tired, and Minato took notice and immediately put down the paper he was reading. Jiraiya and Minato may be at each other's throats from time to time, but they were still family. Jiraiya was the closest thing he had to a father, and when he got like this, he immediately had his attention with his back facing him Jiraiya says to him "I am tired of it all Minato," his voice was dry and he sounded like he was close to breaking down.

Minato's confusion and interest peaked "Tired of what sensei?" Minato was worried about the man's wellbeing and state of mind. If Jiraiya, who has been a rock for years, suddenly broke.

"Tired of all this fighting, the world is at each other's throat. I am tired of burying people Minato," Jiraiya said. The sentiment was not missed on Minato who agreed with man "I am tired of burying people I love," Minato now put a hand on his mentor's shoulder to provide comfort.

"There is no war now," Minato countered.

"You are right. No war for now, but how long until the next war?" Jiraiya continued stare out onto the village "The only reason for no war now is because of you, and the Hiraishin," Jiraiya chuckled lightly "That's a deterrent, not peace," Jiraiya looked at Minato "I know I sound like an old windbag, but there is a chance true peace can be achieved, and we have to take as soon as possible." Jiraiya said, raising his hands up and then heavily clasping his student's shoulders. He remembered the promise he made to his old mentor before he sacrificed himself.

Minato gave a light chuckle "I understand sensei, and like I said in five years you, me and Kushina will train the kids,"

Jiraiya sighed heavily, but in a more humorous way and shook his head "I ever tell you what Sarutobi-sensei told me before he died?" Minato shuck his head, and so Jiraiya retold the events of the night "He told me I was his true student," and so master told student the story of years ago.

 **Two Years Later**

Menma and Narumi watched as Naruto diverted from their path and was now heading in a different direction from the park. Menma and Narumi would have followed, but their last experience was still fresh in their minds. They followed, but quickly lost him in the crowds and twist and turns he took. They both ended up lost and had to cry out for help, and luckily a purple haired woman with a trench coat helped them back to the park. It was after that event that they never went looking for their brother again. "Should we tell kaa-chan and tou-chan?" Narumi asked her brother.

Menma had rolled the idea around in his head for a little bit. Menma wanted his brother to be with them, but if he or sister were to rat him out. Well he hated the idea of his older brother hating him. So with he hands behind his head and marching like a soldier he said "Nah. It's not like anything will happen," Narumi nodded at her brother's logic and continued on with him.

As the two got to park, their ears picked up the sound of their friends having fun. Most of their friends were there Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba with his new puppy Akumaru and Shino. They were laughing and chasing one another trying to tag each other. The two ran towards the group ready to enjoy a day at the park

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was making tracks down the street. He was late, he usually was up at the crack of dawn, but after last night he was tired. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family went out last for the celebration of him and his sibling's birthday. It was a boring party with all the clans coming over and bringing gifts for him and his siblings. Naruto and his sibling had gotten many gifts. From his parents, his sister was given a new kimono. It was a dark red with the Uzumaki swirl predominantly on it. Menma was given a sealing kit from his parents. Naruto had been given a gift as well, a sketch pad and a set of pencils. At first, he was confused, but his parents said he could use it to make maps, and he became excited about the idea. Another gift he had relatively liked or wanted was a map of the Elemental Nations, given to him by Ero-sennin. The map was from after the Third Great Shinobi war where all the territories and villages of today were settled. The map was huge, it occupied most of the wall above his desk. The map was greatly detailed showing mountain ranges, lakes, rivers, and main roads.

Naruto's musings came to a halt when he tumbled into something. Naruto's face came into contact with something that felt like a metal pole. Naruto landed on his butt, rubbing his forehead to try easing the pain. His eyes were tearing up when he looked at what he had run into. It was a girl she had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She wore her hair up, so it was styled into bangs that covered her forehead. In her hair was a red bow, her shirt was blue, and she wore a cream-colored skirt.

She, like Naruto, was rubbing her head trying ease the pain. Naruto could figure out when the collided their foreheads connected and remembering the lesson of etiquette that his mother and obāchan beat, lectured, into him "Sorry about that," he held a hand out for her to grab up. Villagers and shinobi who witnessed the accident quickly stopped to look and then left on their merry way.

She stopped rubbing her head and the tears away and looked up at the voice. She quickly saw a dark-haired boy holding his hand out for her. She instantly knew who he was, everyone in the village knew of the Uzumaki-Namikaze triplets.

Naruto made eye contact with her. He noticed that her eyes had signs of tears and felt awful for causing the girl pain. She didn't move to grasp his hand. Thinking she was still unsure about him, he remembers something his father had said about girls to him and his brother. He then gave her a great big smile.

The girl's cheeks instantly became a shade of pink that matched her hair. She gingerly reached up to the boy's hand. The boy quickly brought her to her feet. He then reached out his hand to her. Whether it was fear or shyness she didn't know, but she leaned away from his hand. She closed her eyes.

Naruto reached his hand out and gently started to rub off the dirt that had gotten on her shirt and skirt. The girl slightly back away from him, but he couldn't blame her, he did tumble into her.

She felt the boy pat her shirt and flick her skirt. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and saw him still smiling at her "Well gotta run. See you around!" he said as he ran off giving her a two-finger salute and smile. Sakura watched as one of the princes of Konoha left her in the middle of the road.

She waved at him stiffly and replied back in a soft voice that was not heard by anyone but her "Bye,"

 **Clearing**

After two years, sneaking out of the village was child's play for Naruto. For some reason they kept the sleeping brown-haired chuunin on guard duty. Either way Naruto made his way to the clearing he had been working in for these last couple of years, but not before stopping by the river for fish. There sitting where he always was Kreinjun, the sun reflecting off his scales making him look like a beacon. The wound on his wing joint was looking to be healing and not as infected as before thanks to Naruto regularly treating and bandaging it. The hole had the shovel in it, and it was expanded. The hole was now the length of a swimming pool and was as deep as Naruto's thighs. The wing was also starting to show, while progress was slow, Naruto was able to dig out to a point where he began to uncover the webbing of the wing.

Right now Kreinjun was just finishing another fish that was slinking down his throat. Naruto himself had a couple roasting on a fire, courtesy of Kreinjun's fire breathing. The two were taking a break, Naruto had made significant progress for doing all the digging by himself and being seven. Naruto was using the new sketch pad and pencil to use as he began to draw the head of Kreinjun, which was resting on his front claws "That's awesome! You were chosen to be a Dragon King because you breathe all those elements?" Naruto asked. Throughout the years Naruto had learned plenty about dragons and their culture. He learned dragons valued fighting, being the strongest and wisdom, being ready for anything that may come.

Most importantly though, they valued family. Naruto liked their ideals, he wished he could be big and strong like Kreinjun or his parents. Smart like his obāchan and wise like Ero-sennin, but not as perverted.

Naruto loved hearing all the stories that Kreinjun could tell. Many of them involved how in the mornings hatchling and their mothers take to the sky. The mothers would teach the hatchlings to fly and hunt. Elders would teach the youngling everything about the world from the stars above and their lessons and guidance to the reason why all life ends. Fathers would take their young to show them how to breathe.

Kreinjun gave a hearty laugh, the boy had come over two years here asking about him and his people. Never to turn the child down from of a story he decided to tell him more of his youth **"I was the oldest of all my siblings, but I came from the smallest egg. As I grew, I couldn't breathe anything, not even fire."** Kreinjun closed his eyes in nostalgia but quickly opened them when Naruto threw a rock at him to open his eyes. He had forgotten that he was modeling for the boy to draw. Kreinjun responded by slamming his tail down near the boy causing Naruto to fall over **"Now where was I? Oh yes! So I couldn't breathe at all, and my father was disappointed. Disappointed that the oldest of his new litter of hatchlings, was not able to mold magic at my age and breathe,"** Kreinjun ended with a sigh **"Then he started to focus on my eldest sister. She was able to breathe ice at my age,"** Kreinjun continued on as he looked sideways at the boy who was now more focused on the story than his drawing **"One night, I slipped from our nest and went out to one of the many cliffs that was part of our land. I went to the edge of the cliff, breathed in and tried to shape the magic in my lungs and gave the strongest roar I could possibly manage. Nothing came out, for hours I spent trying to shape the magic in my lungs. My throat became dry and raw, and I sat and cried on that edge,"** Kreinjun then smile his fangs showing through his lips **"I then remembered the words my father told us when we started '** **Breathe. Just breathe. Reach out, feel the magic around you. Feel the grass. Feel the air in your lungs. Feel the fire within your soul. Let it build and build and finally let it out,' I opened my eyes and roared, with it came great beam of fire that boiled the ocean around my island,"** Kreinjun gave a proud smile from telling his story. It also grew because of the doe-eyed expression of Naruto.

"So what was your father like when you showed him?" Naruto begged him to continue.

" **He was proud. As I grew older and stronger, I was able to breathe more breaths. He was proud, and soon I earned the title of King. The only way to get that is for it to be bestowed upon you by an old king who is dying. After that I had many females, young and old, tried to get me to bree…"** Kreinjun paused remember that the boy was still young and had no interest telling the boy how the male and female anatomy made a child. Naruto looked at him to continue **"Well I will tell you that when you are older,"** arrow dodged. Naruto groaned out

Naruto loved hearing these stories, it made him want to get up and fight right now. Whom he would fight he didn't know, but it made him excited none the less. There was a question that he had been dying to ask, "What's magic?"

That was a question Kreinjun didn't expect, but like a wise sage was willing to teach **"Magic is everything, it surrounds us, it penetrates us, it's in all living thing from the smallest bug to the tallest of trees. Magic is the origins of the dragons and all people. Without magic, the world would not exist."** Kreinjun instructed. He looked down pleased seeing Naruto absorb the information.

To Naruto, the words that Kreinjun said were almost similar to what his kaa-san and tou-san described chakra, "Do you mean chakra?"

Kreinjun was confused by the word for he never heard of the word **"What is chakra?"**

Now both parties were staring at each other with confusion and thinking the other is stupid "My tou-san said that chakra is in all living things. It sounds like what you said magic was," Naruto stated making Kreinjun go wide-eyed. Kreinjun stared intently at the boy his eyes becoming slits, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't focusing his anger on the boy, no he felt fear for the first time in a long time. Fear of the unknown. Naruto also wanted to ask another question "So did you guys ever have a summoner?" Naruto had been dying to ask this question. He was hoping to maybe even ask if he could be added to their list of summoners.

Kreinjun looked at boy sharply **"What the hell do you mean summoner? No one controls a dragon, and no calls us like some loyal dog,"** Kreinjun words came out harsh and caused Naruto to back away from the giant lizard.

Kreinjun quickly settled his anger as to not frighten the boy **"Can you tell me where the Scale Islands are from here?"** Naruto shook his head negative **"How about the Boiling Sea?"** again he got the same answer from the boy.

Naruto then flipped through his drawing pad, he walked over to the drake and help up a drawing of the Elemental Nations he made. He explained where each nation was and when asked questions by Kreinjun, he answered them the best of his abilities. When it started to become apparent none of the locations that Kreinjun were asking about were on the map, dread washed over him. The map Naruto presented to him was not like the maps his people have made. All these years stuck here he thought words like Konoha, Elemental Nations were just the names humans gave the land his people had other names for. Now looking at the map it was not the same land at all, and according to the boy this was the land of the known world.

Kreinjun started to think and panic set in, then suddenly his eyes turned to slit, staring directly at drawing then towards the boy holding it. It wasn't intentional, but it was too late as he roared. Naruto noticed causing him to fall back on his rear and crawled away out of the range of Kreinjun. Kreinjun thrashed about undoing all the healing he had done with his wing joint causing it to gush blood.

Naruto saw the damage that Kreinjun was unknowingly doing to himself "Kreinjun-san! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Naruto crept slightly towards him shouting and trying to calm the raging beast. He tried to get close, but a thrashing tail hit Naruto dead one flinging him across the clearing

Kreinjun's head snapped towards the sound of the cry of Naruto. Immediately the slits in the eyes were gone and rage replaced with guilt. The boy for two years put time and energy into helping him. Who treated him with kindness, who was s friend was more than likely hurt because of his outburst. Kreinjun immediately tried to move, but the pain of the reopened wound reminded him that his wing was still trapped in the ground.

Naruto got up slowly his body was aching something terrible. His chest hurt, causing him to look down, and he saw that his shirt was shredded, a small red gash was already forming on his chest and bleeding slightly. The thorn on Kreinjun's tail had nearly sliced the lucky boy in half. Naruto looked down at his chest and lightly touched it, it stung making Naruto suck air through his teeth.

Naruto looked at the dragon with his big blue eyes that threatened to spill tears. Kreinjun saw something he had never seen the child that he had befriended over the years. He saw fear, fear for the first time since that child had first stumbled upon him in the clearing all these years ago. Then the look of betrayal as the boy slowly got up and retreated back into the tree line slowly **"Naruto wait!"** if the boy heard him, he didn't respond as he walked away from Kreinjun. Kreinjun tried to get up again, but the pain kept him grounded. Kreinjun put his head down in shame as his only source of companionship left him.

 **Hokage Compound**

Menma and Narumi had just come back from the park and were being put to work by a pregnant Kushina who sat at the table coordinating the two children. Menma was scrubbing a pan while silently cursing, while Narumi was drying "Alright when you two are done with that Menma you can sweep the porch and Narumi can you please help me with making dinner?"

Menma instantly tensed, his mother could not see his face, but his sister did. It took all of Narumi's self-control and a hand to cover her mouth to not burst out laughing. Menma was sweating, and his teeth were clenched, grinding the upper and lower teeth "Of course dearest kaa-chan. Damn slave driver,"

Suddenly the hairs on Menma's neck stood at attention, and he felt the back of head heat up. He also noticed his sister took two full steps away from him, and then a sickly sweet voice caught his attention "What was that dear? I hope that wasn't you using foul language. I know I didn't teach my boy to use that kind of language," Menma quickly ran out of the kitchen grabbed the broom in closet and out to the back porch. Kushina looked at her daughter and gave a wink "Works every time," which her daughter replied back with a wink of her own. She would have to talk about Jiraiya about his choice of words around her children. Kushina began directing her daughter in cutting the vegetables when a mischievous smirk spread across her face "So, is there any boy I have to tell your tou-san about yet,"

Narumi's cheeks immediately went bright red out, and she let out a whine "Kaa-chan!"

Kushina the put her hands up showing she was teasing and done antagonizing her daughter. She then smiled again "You will tell me, right? We girls gotta stick together in this house," she gave a bright smile and then looked down rubbing her swollen belly "When this one comes around we will be even with the boys,"

"A girl? How do you know?" Narumi asked. The idea of another girl in the house an idea that thrilled her.

"A mother knows these things," she said with a smile, and they both laughed. Their musings were cut short when the front door opened and then closed. Kushina got to the door and what she saw made her heart stop in her chest "Oh Kami! Naruto!"

The commotion caused Narumi to run to the front door as well "Kaa-chan what's the pro..." Narumi's words died in her throat as she gasped, and she covered her mouth.

"What the hell is going on? Oh shit," Menma having heard his mother yell came rushing in from the outside and then seeing his older brother, with an empty look on his face bloody and beaten, standing in front of his mother and sister not making eye contact.

Kushina let Menma off the hook for the little slip that came out she rushed to her knees she quickly examined her oldest son who acted like a puppet he allowed her to examine his injuries "Are you okay? How did this happen?" she fussed over he son. The cut wasn't life-threatening, but it was deep enough to make him bleed heavily. Kushina looked over to her younger son "Menma go activate the seal under the kitchen table hurry!" The house had multiple **Hiraishin** seals within it mainly in the bedrooms, kitchen and the living room. All the family had to do was place a hand on it, and Minato would know he was needed. However, Menma didn't move as he kept his eyes glued to his older brother's bloody chest "Menma! Go!" Menma then scurried off to get his father.

Kushina stripped the torn shirt from her son she then turned to Narumi "There is first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs go get it!"

Narumi like Menma froze, but she was got a question out first "Is onī-chan going to be okay?"

Kushina barked at her as well "I don't know! Go get the kit!" Narumi got teary-eyed as she never had to experience her mother yelling at her. She went running up the stairs as fast as she could.

Kushina needed the kit to help her son, because of her pregnancy she couldn't correctly channel chakra. When a kunoichi is pregnant their chakra network was primarily focused on the developing baby inside her. The chakra network flowed chakra into the developing fetus helping it form a chakra network of its own. The **Shōsen Jutsu** was a no go if she tried she could possibly lose the baby.

There was a loud boom that came from the kitchen, "What's going? What's the problem!" Menma point towards the front door not daring to speak. Heavy and fast stomping signaling his approach "Kushina! Are you okay!? Is it the baby?!" His blood froze when he saw the state of oldest. Immediately rage came over his face "What. Happened," the fury in his voice would have made oceans freeze over. Gone was the man the children knew as father, in its place was a shinobi know through the land as Kiiroi Senkō.

"I don't know he came in like this hasn't said a word," Kushina replied as she was waiting for her daughter to return with the first aid kit.

That answer was not a good enough for the man as he was now in front of Naruto as he "I want to know who did this to my son!" His fists were balled, and his anger showed in his voice as he shouted.

"Minato," his wife hissed as she noticed her daughter standing behind her husband. Minato turned, and Narumi dropped the medical kit, as her eyes widened and she fell backward pale as a ghost. Minato felt his heart drop by the look of fear his daughter's face.

Minato reached out "Rumi-chan," but she backpedaled from him and ran to her brother who hugged her tight, who was sporting his own scared expression. He sighed and looked away. He felt terrible that his children had to see that side of him. He picked up the kit that was dropped and handed it to his wife "How bad is it?" he kneeled so he was eye level with his wife and son.

"From what I can see, it isn't too bad. I don't think we need Tsunade or the hospital. I can take care of it." She quickly treated the wound and wrapped it up. The parents both noticed a couple of things. Usually when applying a disinfectant to a seven-year-old with a cut this big there would be some sort of reaction. Naruto however never made a sound except for a Thank you that came out that was softer than a whisper.

Kushina got up and corralled her other children that were watching from the doorway with tears in their eyes and concern on their faces. Kushina brought them away and was assaulted with questions of "What happened to nee-san/chan?"

"Is he okay?"

"What is tou-san/chan going to do?"

"He will be okay little ones" Kushina smiled as she got them to the kitchen to give them something to eat and try to take their minds off their brother.

Naruto went to go upstairs, but was stopped by the gentle grasp on his shoulder by his father "What happened?" his voice was soft, and he was squatted down to get eye level as to show his son he was genuinely concerned.

"I met someone, he was my friend," Naruto replied, but still kept his head low not making eye contact "He needed help when I first met him. He did want to bother anybody, so he was trying to do everything himself," Naruto wiped his eyes with his arm and then looked at his father "I helped him, and he was happy," Naruto eyes started to "We would get into fights all the time, but we would forgive each other. He would tell me stories of his life," Minato was now feeling a mixture of happiness and dread. Happiness that his oldest made a friend and dread for he had a feeling of what happened "Well he got upset, and he got really mad. Really mad," Naruto touched his chest where he was bandaged.

Minato frowned lightly, while his son was vague he could put the pieces together. He was saddened that a person his oldest son had befriended had gone and hurt him, whether intentional or not Minato would get the child's name and talk to his parents "It's okay how about you go upstairs and lay down," Naruto nodded and left for his bedroom. Minato watched as he disappeared from view.

He then went to the kitchen and found his other children in tears along with his wife trying to calm them. As soon as he was in the kitchen, he was assaulted by questions from his children, but they were immediately dismissed by his wife, who told them to go in the living room. They protested, but a smile from her calmed them, and they did as they were told. The smile quickly fell when she looked at her husband, and even the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he saw the cold fury on his wife's face "Who do I have to kill?" her hair lifting in the air and whipping around like a certain fox.

Minato was lucky his wife kept her sword locked away in the vault in the basement of the house. Minato put his hands up in a dismissive manner "Now Kushi-chan there is no need for that," the fire in her eyes didn't diminish "We will deal with it. After tomorrow," Kushina's hair was back to being tails again "An ambassador from Kumo is coming for peace negotiations. Right now I need to worry about this," Minato was trying his best to negotiate with his wife into not going on a murderous rampage. He gripped her arms and rubbed her deltoids, trying to calm her "I need you and the children to look presentable,."

Kushina let out a huff as she walked up to talk to her son "Your son was just bleeding, and you can't find time for him?" her voice was ice as Minato went to retort, but she just walked passed her husband and began he climb up the stairs. Even pregnant she was still as vicious when it came to her children and their safety, willing to kill anyone and anything. Right now she was ready to throttle her husband, she got to the top of the stairs "I will take care of this. You go worry about your meeting," the venom from her voice caused him to feel a pit in his stomach.

Minato looked at the stairs where his mother and oldest son disappeared from. He wanted to march up to comfort both his wife and child. He took a step on the stairs, but he remembered his other responsibility. He was the Hokage at this moment, not a husband or father, and he needed to get ready for negotiating. He went to the kitchen to his other children to calm down and get answers.

 **Upstairs**

Kushina opened the door to her eldest son's room and saw he was sitting on his bed with his knees tucked into his chest as he looked out the window that was next to his bed. The sun was peeking from behind the clouds on this cloudy day. Kushina looked over her son's room as she walked across. If she could describe it in one word it would be: scholarly. The walls were filled with maps and picture that Naruto had drawn since he was able grasp a crayon. Naruto seemed to be interested in finding out more and more of the outside world. She remembers when she allowed her children to go out on their own to the park, he had the biggest smile of the three.

Kushina reminisced about her oldest. He was the first to talk, stand, walk, run and to basically do everything for himself. She noticed that he was always exploring and was never shy about going someplace different. He almost looked forward to it. She remembered the one time he ran off when and she found him staring out the gates of the village. The boy made her hair turn slightly gray that day, but it was unintentional, and she never held it against him.

Kushina sat down at the foot of the bed next to her son. Naruto didn't move or give attention to Kushina as she sat down. Kushina's face dawned a warm, motherly smile. She then reached out a touched her oldest dark black and rubbed it. It was spiker than her husband's or Menma's. If Kushina and Minato were to guess where it came from, it was Minato's side of family. However with Minato being an orphan they had no idea what recessive genes he carried.

While playing his with his hair and rubbing his scalp, Kushina's soft voice reached Naruto's ears "Want to tell me what happened?" Naruto turned and looked at his mother, red stains were around his eyes and cheeks showing he had been crying. Naruto recalled the tale he told his father about a friend who had hurt him. Kushina just sat and listened to him while she fiddled with his hair. After the tale was finished he began to cry again. Kushina laid him down so his head was her lap and she began to hum a lullaby. When she noticed he had started to snore softly, she placed him on the pillow of his bed and began to walk out though he back and feet protested, and the kick to her bladder didn't help either.

 **Downstairs**

Minato was sitting with his other two children, and right now was fighting the chill that was running down his spine. Narumi and Menma said that Naruto was never at the park with the other children. They didn't know where he went "Are you mad tou-chan?" Narumi asked breaking his train of thought.

Yes, he was mad, but he didn't want his children to know. He quickly put a smile on his face and shook his head "No I am not mad hime," He stood up and walked to the stairs about to march up to his oldest room and demand answers. When he came to stairs he met Kushina coming down the stairs slowly as trying not to bounce as to not hurt the life inside her. Minato held out his hand to help support her. She gave him a small nod of appreciation as she came down "Where is Naruto?" Minato asked in a neutral tone.

"Kushina looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow, curious over his tone but answered him none the less "Upstairs, he fell asleep,"

Minato went to go past her but was caught by his wife by the shoulder. Minato then turned and glared at her making her lean back for a second but then glare right back at him "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I just found out my son has been leaving his siblings alone in the park while he goes off on his own. I want to know why and where," Minato said.

Kushina didn't let go of him, "He. Is. Sleeping." The pregnant kunoichi didn't relent. Her maternal instincts telling made her protect her child.

"I want to know where he goes!" Minato snapped. Minato was frightened by the notion that his son was out and about by himself. Minato had no idea who his son was meeting and if he wasn't with his siblings and other children, then where was he going? Who was he meeting? Who attacked his son? "I want to know who did this!"

"Minato," Kushina seethed as she tried to get him to lower his voice "Calm down, and lower your voice," she said in a hushed tone.

Minato was in the process of stomping up the stairs, but quickly turned to stare down at his wife "What!"

Kushina gave a subtle nod towards the kitchen doorway where Minato saw his two other children. They were close to shedding tears again. Minato looked at them and then back at his wife, who just shook her head in disappointment as she went over her daughter and youngest son.

All the fury Minato had built up was gone. All that was left was remorse, remorse for the way he acted and the way he talked to his wife. Then an idea dawned on him to help brighten his children's mood he walked up to his two younger children and kneeled down to their level, "Who wants ramen from Ichiraku?" He said smiling to the two children whose faces quickly brightened. His wife's face may not have been scowling anymore, but she was far from happy.

The children nodded and were excited by the idea. Minato promised them he would be back with the delicious treat in a flash. Kushina then rallied the two children to get the table set, while every now and then checking on her oldest who went from napping to drawing intently in his book. What he was drawing she did not know. Dinner went by with Naruto and Minato being the quietest of the family.

 **Later that Night Namikaze-Uzumaki House**

Minato peeked his head into his oldest son's room and saw the boy had passed out with the pad and pen in his bed and his lamp still on. Minato crept in and went to turn off the light. He then placed his hand on Naruto's head affectionately _'Sorry, Naruto,'_ he then turned and walked out.

His next stop was Menma's bedroom where he found the boy already tucked in. Minato smiled at how much alike he and his youngest. The significant difference was that Menma had picked up some bad habits from Jiraiya, but he was still a good kid. Then in Narumi's room it took all his willpower to not laugh. She was sprawled out spread eagle, drool was running down her cheek, and she was snoring loud.

He then came to his room. He had been dreading it since the argument. He crept in, and the lights were off. His years of training and being a shinobi was what helped him see the mound in the bed. He silently and carefully dressed down into a shirt and a pair of boxers then slid into the bed with his wife. As he slid into their bed, he knew she was just pretending to be asleep. He softly whispered, to her "I'm sorry,"

While he could not see her face, which now had a soft smile on it, he did hear her says back "I know," They slept that night peacefully, all their anger of today gone and forgotten.

 **Next-Day Front Northern Gate**

In front of the northern gate Minato, in his Hokage attire was standing at the entrance. To his right was his wife, then followed by their children, Naruto first, Menma second and Narumi last in line. On the left of him was his Hiashi Hyuga, clan head of the Hyuga and Minato's lifelong friend stood glaring at the front gates. Minato stood as well then with a neutral expression on his face, they looked over to his friend "I appreciate you housing them during the negotiations,"

Hiashi still stone-faced nodded "It is our honor as a clan to house such honored guest," his voice showing little to no emotion. It was then down the road the welcoming party can see the ambassadors from Kumo walking up to the village. There was only three men, all tall, muscular and olive skin like most from their native land.

As the ambassadors came to a stop in front of the gate to the village, one, in particular, came forward. He was like all the others except that this man wore a pair of wire-rim glasses and cap that was similar to that of a scholar. He then bowed, the welcoming party did the same all except Kushina who glared and leaned towards her children "Greeting Hokage-dono. You honor us with letting us into your village," His voice was regal, and he spoke with utmost respect.

Minato stood straight "We thank you for coming," he forced a smile and then presented Hiashi to the Kumo, who step forward next to Minato "This is the Hyuga clan head, Hyuga Hiashi," Hiashi bowed again "He will be housing you for your stay in the village,"

Hiashi spoke with the authority of a clan head and said "We are most honored to have you,"

"The honor is mine honorable Hyuga-sama. I am Kenichi, and my associates are Renji and Aki" The man smiled and bowed again his subordinates did the same.

Kenichi then looked over Minato's shoulder and saw his children. Kenichi then went to get close to them but was stopped when the pregnant Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch stepped in front of them "Greetings young Uzumaki-Namikaze and matriarch. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," From behind their mother Naruto, Menma and Narumi were more apprehensive towards the strange man especially when he gave them all a toothy smile.

 **Thirteen Years Later Cottage**

The unconscious form of Choji went skipping across the ground, then came to an eventual stop as he laid in the dirt. There were more unconscious bodies, including Kiba, Akamaru was laying the limbs of trees. Ino was at the bottom of cliffs, holding onto the rocks below, so she didn't get taken by the waves. Shino was stuck in the ground half-buried and burn marks were all over his coat. Shino feared for his hive, leaving his only option to get into close combat. It was not a wise decision.

Sai bore wounds on stomach and face. While on the surface it was not life-threatening, it was the internal damage that was threatening already bruises were forming and the colors were a dark purple. Tenten was strung up in the forest with a multitude of weapons sticking out of her, while deep none were overly life-threatening if she was found within an hour. Neji was near the battle stuck in a pile of lumber that was once the fence. Neji had used his body to take a blow that was meant for Tenten. Tenten then went to attack using her weapons but ended with her weapons being blown back at her.

Kurenai was the least beaten out of the bunch, while she may be the Jounin, she was not a combat expert. He uniform was ruffled, her hair was a mess, but her body had no marks. Kurenai let her emotions get the best of her as she witnessed Kiba and Akamaru be beaten unconscious. Then as she watched Shino get buried in the ground by a flaming fist she lost her control. She charged in, but like before Naruto didn't lay a single hand on her that was would do permanent damage. He was able to knock her with a strong punch to her head, but not enough to do any lasting harm to her. Naruto then did something unexpected, he dumped her unconscious form on the ground in front of Tsunade. Tsunade who was still trying to heal Jiraiya and Kurenai as well. Tsunade felt helpless as she watched multiple people throw themselves at the warrior that they had come to plead with. She had come here hoping that maybe bloodshed could be avoided, but no. There was nothing but blood and bruises.

Naruto was surrounded in a circle by Minato with his signature kunai out. Kakashi and Sasuke had their Sharingan blazing. Narumi has he sword in a ready position. Lee and Guy were in the Gōken stance. Asuma had his twin blades out coated in wind chakra. Lastly, Shikamaru was in a kneeling position, ready to use his clan jutsu for support. The ground which was once green with grass and life was now bare. Small fires decorate the ground and craters were all over.

Naruto was in a ready stance as well his left fist balled out in front from him and his right arm back next to his ear "What's wrong? You guys getting tired?" he mocked. While he may be a battle-hardened warrior, still taking on several high ranking shinobi was taking a toll on him. He was able to deliver the damage, but the numbers against him were of quality.

Minato stepped forward, "This has to stop!" Minato then pointed out the damage done by the surrounding area "Look at the damage done around here," he then pointed over to the wounded being tended to "Look at what you have done to the others. Is this what you want?"

"Is this what you want!?" Naruto fired back "You came to me, and you started this fight! Don't be pissed at me because I'm ending it!"

Kakashi called out "Naruto enough of this! We don't need to do this," He took a step towards the younger man, but stopped when he looked at the warning glare by his one-time ward.

"You made your choice when you let that pervert attack my home, and the pale freak went running to find leverage!" Naruto yelled back

"Naruto-nii, please, we won't hurt you," Narumi had tears rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted her family back together, and her oldest brother didn't seem to want that. She made a promise to her mother, herself, her little sister and her father that she would bring the family back together. She may be shedding tears, but she made a promise and Narumi never goes back on her word "Just come home!"

"Like hell! I am not going back. You will have to drag me back broken and bloody first," Naruto countered.

The decision was then made for Narumi, who wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and then she narrowed her eyes, her resolve was set "Then I know what have to do,"

"Fine then bring it. I am all fired up!" Naruto kicked off the ground and went like a missile towards his sister who went into a deeper stance and shot out at him. Naruto reached his arm back electricity sparking around it, and Narumi stabbed her sword forward.

/

 **AN: So I did some minor updates to the first chapter, it was just the number of wives/lovers that Naruto has and the number of children. The number of wives is four, and the number of children is three with a fourth on the way. I just wanted to cut down on it because I had an idea for four of them and the fifth one I couldn't come up with, without it being stupid or overly complex. Also for size reference for Kreinjun think the body, neck, and legs of Igneel, but the face, wings, spines, and horns of the Dragon Village Elder from Rage of Bahamut Virgin Soul without the beard on the face. Next Chapter will go back to the fight that Konoha and Naruto were having outside his cottage and will continue the story of the past.**

 **Kreinjun – Sun King**


	4. Chapter 4: Gift from a Friend

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties. If I did, there would have been some changes.

"Hi there" normal Speech

' _Hi there_ ' Internal thought

" **Listen well, boy."** Bijuu/Summon speech

 **Insert Jutsu Here.** Jutsus

' _ **Listen well, boy.'**_ Bijuu/Summon Internal Thought

 **Author Notes: Well, the reviews have been mostly positive and I appreciate everyone who has taken the time out of their days to read it. I am happy that everyone has enjoyed it and stuck around with me so far with my terrible update schedule. I am in the middle of personal stuff, nothing terrible, just something that is taking up a lot of my time. Now onto the review acknowledgments. Also, Merry Christmas all!**

 **Tachyon99: Thank you so much. This was an idea I have had in my head for a while and never saw anything like this on the site. Also, man, I love your writing. I love The Shinobi of the Sun.**

 **Jh831: Thanks! I just wanted to give you all a taste at what was to come. I am not that great at updating in a timely manner.**

 **Chyllus: Glad you are enjoying it! Keep coming back for more.**

 **Flumerfelt92: Glad you like this story so far. I will try to keep updating as regular as possible with all the real-world stuff that goes on.**

 **Aclux: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you! Wait till you read this one**

 **Helrio uzugaku: Well, thank you! I am glad you find my story to be something to keep coming back to. I am flattered that you think I started something mind-blowing. Keep reading to find out what I have going on with Kreinjun's origins. I hope I can keep up with the expectations. Thanks for the luck.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks for coming and reading. Thank you for the compliment. What happened to Menma will be revealed in a later chapter. How Naruto gets his powers occurs in this chapter!**

 **SilverKnight17: Thank you! Glad to get you hyped. I will try to keep up the good work.**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Chapter 4: Gift from a Friend

 **The Cottage Thirteen Years Later**

Narumi and Naruto clashed. Naruto slammed his fist down onto Narumi's sword. Naruto had coated his hand in metal as to not cut himself. They both locked in place, neither backing down. Naruto was physically more powerful than his sister so as a counter, Narumi flowed chakra into her arms to help her gain more strength. Naruto was pushed back, but instead of having a worried look on his face, it was a manic look of excitement. Naruto then kicked Narumi in the stomach, sending her flying back; he then chased after her. Narumi straightened herself in midair and used her legs to stop herself, deep drag marks go across the ground.

Narumi charged forward again and started to swipe and slash her sword. She knew that her brother could take some punishment, but she was not aiming for a killing blow. Naruto dodge with precision and expertise. It was like he was dancing, he would sidestep, jump, roll, and fall to the ground, then springboard back up to dodge a low sweep. Then when Naruto would retaliate again throwing combos with fire enhancement. Narumi would use her sword to parry the blows and redirect the power. Narumi then performed a lunge with her sword, Naruto then redirected her. He spun around her thrust then pushed her in the back, causing her to lose control of her movement and fall to her knees.

Naruto then brought an axe down aiming for her head. Narumi raised her sword and blocked it. The impact made the bones in her arms rattle and pop in protest. She then tried to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped using her sword as a springboard. He used the jump to launch himself in the air. When he started to descend, he spun himself straight with flames beginning to build in his hand.

Narumi noticed a shadow growing over her and looked behind to her brother, reaching his hand back, his fist encased in fire **Karyū no Tekken** **!** Narumi blocked the strike with her sword, but the flames didn't stop, the fire continued and engulfed her. The fire blew her back, the sword escaped her hands and flew somewhere she didn't know. She started feeling the ground underneath her causing her to skip like a rock. She felt the pain stop when two arms caught her.

Sasuke stood by and watched as Narumi fought with her brother. Sasuke saw as the two siblings waged war on one another. It brought him back to memories of him and his own brother. When he saw the turning point in the battle go the way of Naruto, he acted. He grabbed her and appeared next to Tsunade. Narumi was now in his arms and his Sharingan was active. He gently placed her on the grass-covered ground.

Narumi looked up at her dark-haired savior, "Don't! This is my figh …" whatever she was about to say died in her throat as a yelp of pain escaped when she tried to rise.

Sasuke then looked back at her with his now crimson and told her in the most calm and caring voice responded "Let me help," all fight left her voice as her eyes teared up and she began to let them silently fall "He's coming home," Sasuke pulled out his sword as well and disappeared.

Naruto felt the air around him change and leaned back as the sword passed over him and cut a few strands of his hair. Sasuke was okay with making Naruto bloody; he had not sentiments about his former teammate. Sasuke was not Narumi. He was going to help her bring her brother back, with a sword sticking through him, didn't bother him the least. Sasuke then started to slash with vigor and precision.

Naruto was impressed by the ferocity that the Uchiha was showing. The strikes were not meant to kill, but they were meant to maim. Naruto went on the offensive, where ever the sword went it would grind against iron. Naruto was using his ability, **Tetsuryū no Uroko** , to block the sword. He was growing it where the blade would have made contact. With Naruto's perfect control over this ability, he could grow and then dissolve them back into his skin. That was precisely how he was using it now. Sasuke's eyes were picking up one the trick that Naruto was doing and grinned at a plan he thought of in his head.

Naruto coated his arm in metal, but it took the shape of a long double-edged sword. He brought it down on the Uchiha's sword **Tetsuryūken** **!** Sasuke let out a grunt as the massive sword came down hard. Sasuke's sword bent under the heavyweight. Naruto had a wicked grin on his face as he then stepped closer, the added weight of Naruto's body forced Sasuke down to one knee.

Naruto was about to put the final bit of weight to break Sasuke's sword when his danger sense went off. Kakashi appears behind Naruto, a kunai in each hand. Kakashi was about to slash the warrior. Naruto ducked and then kicked the jounin in the stomach to create space. Sasuke took this opportunity to parry the Naruto's blade and slide out from underneath him.

Sasuke then went through hand signs **Chidori** **!** The Chidori was typically used for assassination, but Sasuke was not using it in the "jab" motion. Instead, Sasuke opened his hand and attempted to electrocute Naruto by just touching him. Sasuke hoped the voltage was enough to knock the midnight haired man out.

Naruto turned to confront Kakashi and threw a punch. Kakashi redirected the blow and trapped Naruto's wrist and went to pin him to the ground and hope his sensei would come and place a seal on him. When Kakashi went to pivot and takedown Naruto, he found himself unable to move the teen. Naruto hooked his foot around Kakashi's ankle which made it impossible for the jounin to throw him. Naruto reeled his arm back and smashed his fist in the side making Kakashi groan and cough up blood. Kakashi fell to the ground like a puppet that was cut free of its strings.

Naruto raised his leg to axe kick Kakashi to put an end to the fight. Suddenly his acute hearing picked up the sounds of birds chirping. He turned and saw the outstretched hand of Sasuke about to grab his shoulder. Naruto had a surprise for the Uchiha, however, and he was excited to show him.

Sasuke reached out his eyes, never leaving Naruto. He was within reach ' _It's over,'_ he thought. When the hand made contact with Naruto, blue lightning danced across his body. Sasuke's then picked up something on Naruto's face. He had a wicked grin and looked to be unaffected by the electrocution.

Naruto then inhaled a big breath. While doing that, all the electricity on his body and on Sasuke's hand traveled up into his mouth. Sasuke was at a loss for words "Thanks for the charge. Time to say bye-bye," Naruto sent an uppercut to the Uchiha's chin. Sasuke's eyes lost their focus, quickly following up Naruto grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar spun and then with great strength threw him in the air. Naruto then used his newly absorb lightning and molded it. Naruto made the lightning take the shape of a halberd. Naruto grinned and reeled his arm back, ready to launch the lightning-shaped halberd **Rairyū Hōtengeki!** He whipped the lighting halberd forward.

Naruto suddenly felt like his body was in an ocean as he felt his body tighten. The halberd left his hands, but the momentum wasn't there. The halberd missed Sasuke but hit the ground underneath him. The explosion caused the earth to rattle. The remnants of the blast hit Sasuke causing him to let out a cry of pain as the backlash hit him, and he went flying into the trees.

Kakashi saw his student get ricochet into the trees "Sasuke!" he called out as he went to make sure his student was okay. Naruto moved his hand to look at, and again he felt like he was moving underwater. He then looked down at the ground and noticed that his shadow was darker.

Naruto then followed the shadow and saw it lead to Shikamaru, who was kneeling performing his clan's jutsu "Always the sneaky, quiet tactician huh Shikamaru," Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"That's me. Always making plans and thinking of ways to get everyone out alive," Shikamaru said, struggling to hold Naruto in place.

"I always admired that about you. Always coming up with solutions to problems and keeping calm under pressure," Naruto started to move towards the kneeling teen. It started off as a strained walk, then a jog and then finally a sprint "Here I come! Let see if you can keep your cool!" Shikamaru's concentration strained until it finally broke, followed by the jutsu.

Now moving more freely, Naruto rushed the Nara, who tried again to connect their shadows to control the charging warrior. The shadow possession did little to slow him down. When Naruto was within twenty feet of Shikamaru, Asuma intervened blocking Naruto's path with his twin trench knives glowing blue and humming. Naruto didn't stop; in fact, he gained a more excited look on his face. Naruto was going to charge right on through the Sarutobi when a foot connected to his face and yelled reached his ears **Dainamikku Entorī** **!** Naruto went flying through the air and crashed into the dirt. Naruto recovered doing a back handspring to get to his feet.

Naruto looked up and saw Gai standing in front of Asuma in the Gōken ready stance ready to fight. Naruto let out a battle cry and charged the two older men. Naruto jumped in the air and charged flames to his feet. The two men braced themselves for whatever attack was coming their way. Naruto then brought his flaming foot down and wave a fire splashed out toward the two men **Karyū no Kagizume** **!** The two jounin scattered from the attack site. The flaming kick blew dirt and blades of grass in the air from the force of the attack.

Asuma and Guy Shunshin in front of Shikamaru and looked towards the Nara for a plan "Shikamaru, we need a plan to bring him down fast. Got anything?"

Shikamaru didn't answer his sensei as he adopted his thinking pose. The thinking pose had Shikamaru connect his fingertips and turn hands upside down to make a U-shape. The Nara heir closed his eyes and began to devise a plan.

Asuma groaned, and the then looked at Gai "Alright, we stall until Shikamaru gets a plan together. You ready!?"

Gai gave a thumbs up and good guy smile. "Yosh! We will stop the youthful young man with the flames of youth!" he then dashed forward and launched a powerful uppercut at Naruto's chin. Naruto leaned back and brought his leg up to kick the man in the jaw. The kick connected and Naruto did a back handspring to get some space. Asuma appeared behind Naruto and started to slash to him. Naruto didn't panic as he turned his limbs to metal. Naruto deflected by using his legs and kicking the blades to deflect them. Asuma wasn't deterred as he kept trying to subdue the younger man. Asuma did not see a way through Naruto's guard.

Asuma thrust his fist forward his blade stick out at the bottom of his fist. Naruto didn't back down from the challenge as he reared his metal fist and made contact with the blade. Asuma's trained eyes saw an opportunity and acted on it. Asuma channeled more wind chakra into his knife and to his luck, the knife cut through Naruto's scaled arm. The cut was massive and it had to take more than the regular amount of charka and strength, but it still cut. Naruto let a cry of pain as he held his bloody arm. The scales from his arm were ripped and partially showing his arm and blood ran down to from his forearm to his metal-clad fingertips.

Gai took the opportunity to attack the wounded, you man. Gai went to kick Naruto's side. Gai may be eccentric, but he was a Taijutsu master. To him, fighting was like a game of shogi, anticipating and preparing for all situations that he could face. Gai saw the injury that Asuma gave to Naruto and made his move. Gai followed up and aimed for the damaged limb, " **Konoha Senpū!** " Gai yelled as he aimed his kick to Naruto's wounded arm. Naruto brought the damaged leg to block. The force behind the kick and weakened limb resulted in the vulnerable guard being destroyed. Gai followed up, with more attacks focusing on the wounded side.

Naruto was able to slightly recover from the assault and guard against the barrage set upon him. Naruto blocked the best he could with his good arm, but it was futile. Gai blasted a heel kicked in Naruto's stomach, sending him flying back. Naruto straightened himself out and then dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. Naruto then fell to his right knee. Gai's blow was enough to put some damage to Naruto's body and Asuma's knives caught him by surprise. Naruto wouldn't let them land another blow. Naruto looked down at the injured arm and then clenched his fist a few times to experiment with the limb. He looked down at the ground so the two jounin could not see the grin he had on his face. They were going to be in the dirt now.

Gai was in his Gōken stance, and Asuma had his trench knives in his hands vibrating from the infused chakra on the ends. They both looked and then nodded at each other, then both took off at Naruto who was now still on his knee. Gai appeared above Naruto with his leg raised ready to bring it down on the younger man's head to stun him and Asuma was behind read to pin Naruto down aiming for none vital points in his body and trap him.

Suddenly their plan was destroyed when Naruto's steel cladded hand made contact with the heel of the Taijutsu specialist. The sound of a bell being rung echoes from the impact. Gai's large eyebrows subtly rose in shock. Gai was alarmed that the teen could counter him with that wound he was baring. Asuma did not slow as he saw Naruto counter Gai's attack. Instead, he brought his knives down towards Naruto's back _'It's over,'_ At least Asuma thought as much.

Naruto waited to the very last second and continued to stare at Gai as Asuma's blades came closer and closer to his back. Naruto knew what was coming towards him from behind. His battle sense and years of fighting helped know precisely what was happening behind him. Naruto concentrated his hearing at the humming that came from Asuma's trench knives. Naruto then gave a wicked grin towards Gai, who was still suspended in mid-air by the grip of the younger man.

Gai seeing the grin, became wary in a second. Gai then paled when he noticed Naruto's shoulder and arm begin to move "Asuma! Wai…" Naruto grabbed the arm of the Sarutobi redirecting the arm's momentum. Naruto pulled Gai towards him and pulled down the striking arm of Asuma so the knife ended in the leg of Gai directly in the man's calf. Asuma had the sense to weaken the flow of charka in the trench knife as it entered Gai's flesh, but there was still enough to damage his fellow jounin's leg. When the nerves finally sent the message to the pain receptors in Gai's brain, he let out a cry of agony. Asuma let go of the knife letting it stay in the man's leg as to not make the injury worse. Asuma quickly slashed with his second trench knife at Naruto causing the man to back away and to create space between the three of them. This allowed Asuma to Shunshin away with Gai in tow.

Both jounin appeared some distance with Gai landing on one knee gripping his injured leg. Asuma looked down at his friend and then back at Naruto, who was grinning while putting his rotated the once injured arm by the shoulder "Not bad. You two are not as boring as I thought you would be," Naruto smiled at two as brought his right arm back as a giant wall formed behind Naruto "Now let's keep the fun going," Suddenly Naruto twisted his arm and threw the blaze towards the two recovering jounin " **Guren Bakuenjin**!" Naruto shouted. Asuma and Gai looked in shock as the blaze came at them at lightning speed. Asuma made a grab for Gai to get them both out of the path of swirling blaze. Asuma took too long to get Gai to stand as the fire came to close for them to get away. The fire engulfed them only showing shadows before the shadows disappeared.

Naruto watched with a calculated glance as the fire consumed everything in the spot where two jounin once stood. Naruto leaned back and watched as the sole of a blue ninja sandal pass by his face as it skimmed the tip of his nose "YOU BASTARD!" Lee cried out as he charged at Naruto in blind rage and sorrow. Lee couldn't believe that Naruto just incinerated his beloved sensei. The man he idolized, the man he couldn't wait to make proud as he became a splendid ninja only using taijutsu. The man who believed in Lee when no one else did. That man was gone now. Because of Naruto. This person in front of him was no longer an old ally but an enemy. An enemy that needed to be put down.

Lee's rage bloomed as he tried to kick Naruto in the chin to set up the **Omote Renge**. Naruto countered by sweeping the plant leg, causing him to fall. Lee then flipped trying to catch Naruto off guard by trying to hit him in the chin with the back of his heel. Naruto simply moved out moved back again. Lee then did something drastic, he righted himself up and bent his knees into a squat. Lee put his hands up in a guard with forearms facing outwards. Naruto immediately knew what Lee was planning and acted.

Lee was pushing chakra into the **Hachimon**. Lee's hair started to stand up, veins popped underneath the skin near his temple. His skin started to turn red and his eyes lost their pupils. It would have lasted longer if Naruto didn't send a fist into the gut of the man. Lee's transformation stopped and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Naruto with disdain and tears in his eyes. Naruto scuffed at the man below him "What's with the look?"

"You know what you did! You killed them. You killed him! you monster!" Lee screamed out, making his voice hoarse. All the energy in his body was gone as he went limp like a marionette with its strings cut. Naruto kicked him in the side of the head for his outburst. Lee's head turned to the side from the blow. Even with him now dazed from the beating, he caught a sight that brought tears of joy to his eyes. Gai and Asuma were saved by the Yondaime. The pain from trying to open the **Hachimon** and being interrupted kept Lee on the ground as he cheered with his remaining strength giving a salute to Minato "THANK YOU HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Minato looked at his down shinobi that his son disabled. He gave a small smile and a nod for the younger man's thanks. Minato rescued the jounin by throwing one of his famous kunai into the blaze before they were engulfed by the blaze that originated by his son. The two jounin did not escape unscathed. Both had multiple ash marks on their faces and appendages where the clothing was burned away. Minato may not have been a trained Iryō-nin, but from their injures he could tell their lives were not in danger.

Minato then looked at his estranged son "Why did you do that?" Minato questioned as he started to slowly walk towards the black-haired man, "Look at what you did. You nearly killed two people. All we wanted was to talk!" Minato yelled out, he was appalled. His son had nearly killed two people. Two people who were shinobi of his village. The Hokage in Minato would call them soldiers or assets for the village that Naruto almost took from them.

"You sure have a funny way of talking," Naruto growled out as he flexed his once injured. Fire then encased his fist and danced in his fist.

Minato called out from the group, "We can still talk. All you have to do is stand down and we can call all this off!" he was pleading; he wanted all this to stop. All he wanted was to not cause his son pain. He wanted to embrace him, but he knew that was not going to happen. He was more likely to get a knife in the back than that.

Naruto then gained a battle crazed look on his face "No way! This is too much fun to stop!" Naruto was shaking from the excitement of the upcoming battle "I always wanted to fight a Kage. There is no way I'm going to let this chance go to waste," the fire grew along with a desire to fight his father. Naruto's eyes widening giving a mad look, "Don't disappoint me again _Hokage-sama_ ," emphasizing his father's title to show his hatred and disdain for the man. He let out a battle cry and charged.

"This isn't a game!" Minato yelled out, he was disturbed at what his son had become. It was the look he knew that came from people who would not be deterred. Minato sighed and looked down, the thought of fighting his son was unappealing to him. As Minato looked up, he saw his a ghost of the boy barely ten years old running at with a big toothy grin on his face. Minato pulled out one of his Hiraishin kunai and ran forward. He may have moved with the quickness and proficiency of a Hokage, but he still moved. To Minato, each step felt weighted, his body and soul screaming at him not to stop this battle with his son. However, if this was the only course of action his son was reacting to. He would gladly meet his son's challenge. Even though he saw his son in front of him, the shinobi in him was facing a warrior. A warrior who challenged him. He would show his son how his father became a legend.

Unknown to the duo Shikamaru opened his eyes and with a calculated stare he looked as the father and son duo clashed _'Time to see if this works,'_

On the sidelines of the battle near Tsunade as she now had gotten to Gai and Asuma to treat them for their burns. Within the little makeshift field, hospital was Narumi, tears streaming down his eyes and she interlocked her hands in prayer and light spoke, "Please. Please stop," she couldn't even look at the clash that was about to happen.

 **Thirteen Years Ago**

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

It had been three days since the arrival of the Kumo ambassadors. It was roughly some time past noon. In all that time, Naruto had rarely left his house. He barely left his room. He would sit on his bed, back against the headboard, knees tucked into his chest with the drawing pad leaning on his knees and draw in his sketch pad just like right now. Naruto didn't concentrate on what he was drawing. He just let his hand glide across the pages. The only thoughts that ever came to him were of his friend out in the forest surrounding the village. Naruto wondered how the large drake was doing. Naruto wanted to venture out and meet his friend, but he was afraid of the rage he might face. Meeting Kreinjun was the constant of his everyday life, and now not seeing the dragon every day made Naruto feel out of balance.

Naruto could have tried to spend time with his siblings and other children at the park, but Naruto just found it hard to like them. It wasn't like Naruto hated being with children his own age, but to him, other children were harder to relate to. They were more worried about playing and having fun than anything else. There was no push to do anything different, they never wanted to leave the comfort of familiarity. To Naruto, that was just too plain and simple. Naruto felt a little selfish, he was lucky to have met such a fantastic being of unimaginable wisdom, and now he threw it all the way. Naruto hoped that no one else found Kreinjun, out of fear of losing the chance to talk to him one more time. He loved to hear the stories of Kreinjun's life, and he wanted to hear more, and the way he did so was by begging the creature for more tales. When Naruto watched the dragon breathe and make pictures with the smoke, it made the stories all the more exciting.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the pad at what he mindlessly drew. Naruto couldn't help but smile at what he drew. It was a sketch of Kreinjun, just his head. The face was detailed, showing the layers of scales and his slitted eyes in a half-closed position looking to nearly go to sleep. Naruto continued to draw adding the fangs that protruded from his lower jaw over the lips of his top jaw. Naruto added the horns and other fine details to capture his friend.

A knock broke Naruto out of his drawing, he looked towards the door and told to person behind it "Come in," The door opened slightly and the head of smiling face of his sister poked through the opening.

"Hey, onii-chan, want to come with me and Menma-nii to the park?" Naruto almost let out a groan as he heard that phrase. The park was where they always went when they went out. Couldn't they do something else? Go for a walk? Go to the pond? Hell, he would even go visit his father in his office to change things up.

"No thanks," Naruto politely declined.

"Come on. You never go with us anymore!" Narumi pouted, making her cheeks puff and her face round like a tomato just like her mother when she was a child.

"Come on, Narumi! Everyone is waiting!" Naruto heard the voice of his brother from what sounded like downstairs.

"Not without Naruto-nii!" She was adamant about taking her older brother with her to park. He had been sad lately, and she was looking to cheer him up.

"If he doesn't want to go, don't force him!" Naruto would have to thank his brother later for his support "If he wants to stay inside all day like some hermit. Let him," Menma finished jabbing an insult at his brother. Naruto took his thanks back.

Narumi looked at Naruto with a pleading look, begging him to come with them. When Naruto went back to drawing, Narumi nearly went over to him and rip the pad out of his hands. She took one more step so she was in the threshold of his room thinking what her actions could cause. She then huffed, before stepping back out of the doorway before slamming the door. Naruto looked over at his door that slammed, and then he picked up the sounds of his sister stomping down the stairs through the walls.

Downstairs Kushina was lying on the couch in the living room, humming a lullaby lightly, and she rubbed her stomach. She was nearly due, another two months and another family member would be added. A kick from the child inside her agreed with the statement. She loved being pregnant, it reminded her of her time with her triplets. She just hoped the delivery was not as traumatic as the first. Tsunade told her it was only a single child this time around which she was thankful. The pain of birthing three children at once sucked. She couldn't wait to have a baby to spoil again. To her being pregnant was not all that bad. Having her husband and children wait on her hand and foot was not bad either. She enjoyed the peace and quiet so much she didn't notice her youngest son comes down the stairs and then waiting by the front door. Her peace was interrupted when she heard her daughter upstairs. Kushina couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was obviously talking to her oldest brother.

The second floor was connected to a flight of oak wood stairs that led to a landing where the children's three rooms could be seen from the first floor. The only room that was hidden was Minato and Kushina's room as there was down a hallway on the far end of the house.

Her peace was then broken when Menma shouted up the stairs to his sister and brother. She caught the insult sent to Naruto and was about to reprimand Menma when the slam of a door cut off that train of thought. The stomping on the stairs nearly sent Kushina on a tirade, but that was stopped when she saw her daughter's face. From her position on the couch, she saw her daughter was frowning, the usually beautiful, bright, smiling faced little girl was frowning. Kushina was now up and heading to meet Narumi at the bottom of the stairs. Narumi rushed past both parent and brother as she quickly spouted out, "Come on, let's go," she went out the front door and left it open for her brother to follow.

Menma looked up at the stairs. More accurately, he was staring at the door to his brother's room. Menma just shrugged his shoulders and went out the door, but not before whispering under his breath "Damn nii-san, leaving me to fix this," Kushina caught it, but didn't reprimand the boy for his choice of words she was more concerned at what caused her daughter to leave in such a state.

She groaned as she started the trek up the stairs, her swollen feet protesting as she made her way up. When Kushina made it to the top, she used the railing as support to catch her breath. She then walked to the landing using the banister as support to relieve the pressure on her ankles. She walked over to Naruto's room and lightly knocked, "Naruto-kun, I'm coming in," it was not a request; it was a statement. She walked in and saw her oldest in his usual position. It perplexed Kushina, Naruto was always the first one to leave the house and the last one to return. Lately, he barely left his room.

Naruto turned his attention to his door again and saw his mother standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Naruto knew that look; it was the "You better start explaining" look. Naruto closed the pad as to not show his mother what he was drawing and then gave her his full attention. Naruto didn't want to really talk to his mother, from both his own miserable feelings and his sister pressuring him to go with his siblings to the park "Well, I'm waiting," Kushina stated

"I didn't want to go to the stupid park with her!" replied Naruto in a nasty tone. Naruto didn't mean to yell, but it was too late; it already came out.

"You really upset your sister. She left here crying" Kushina fired back, disappointment laced her words. Kushina knew everything about her children from the things they shared and to the things they didn't share. Kushina knew that Naruto was not one to be a follower. He always the first to walk. The first to talk, the first to run and the first to be independent. When they were toddlers, Naruto was the leader of the group; wherever he went, his siblings would always follow. It was just like now, he was upset and his sister followed her brother. So now seeing Naruto in a state of depression and judging by the reaction and his tone, she knew something was bothering the boy. Kushina internally mused on how they were all so similar, but still retained their individuality. Narumi was physical and lashed out at Menma or Naruto, Menma was usually mouthy using words he learned from Jiraiya, and Anko. Finally, Naruto would get quiet and reclusive wanting to be left alone.

Kushina walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down next to him. Kushina placed her back against the backboard. She then pulled Naruto close to her, resting his head in her collar bone area. She then started to lightly play with his hair, like she always did when she comforted him. Naruto leaned into her touch "I know you're still upset about your friend," Kushina then cupped his chin, so Naruto was looking up at her "That is no excuse for taking it out on your sister," Kushina said with a stern voice.

Naruto pulled back away from Kushina's grasp, and then it all came out "I didn't take anything out on her! I don't want to go to the damn park!" Naruto roared. All the pent up emotions spilled out. Tears threatened to sting his eyes, his heartfelt cold and his body ached. Then looking up into the eyes of Kushina, he added something that would wound his mother "All I want is to be left alone!"

Kushina reeled back from the rant. She had never seen her usual calm, collective, and happy child scream and lash out like this. Kushina looked at Naruto with shock. Then the shock faded and in its place was pity and contempt "Fine," she got up from the bed and started to slowly walk toward the bedroom door "I will leave you alone. You still owe your sister an apology. How you do it is up to you," she opened the door but stopped in the doorway, looking back at her son "Maybe you should fix things with that friend of yours. Your attitude was better back then," with that said she closed the door firmly.

 **Hokage Tower Council Chambers**

"Thank you, we will relay the message to Raikage-sama and see if he agrees to the terms. If we continue to discuss terms," Kenichi bowed towards both the shinobi council and Minato before leaving the room. For ten seconds, all eyes were all on the door, and then shadows opened the door following the Kumo representative. Minato looked at the clan heads that sat around a leaf insignia shaped table. Judging from the expressions on their faces, they seemed to be satisfied with how things were going with Kumo. Minato however, would not let the promising negotiations go to his head. The Hokage in him was telling him to keep his eyes opens and his ears listing.

Minato swiveled in his seat and directed a question to the council, "What are your thoughts?"

The first to answer was the head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume has an animalistic look. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth, and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of a flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. Her response matched her demeanor "I say they can take their deal and shove it! After the shit they pulled years ago with Kushina-chan, we should be taking an arm or a leg. Maybe even a head!" Minato had to close his eyes and let out a long breath to calm himself. Tsume and his wife were old teammates from their genin days. Kushina looked to Tsume as a sister when she was younger. Surviving the destruction of Uzushiogakure made Kushina cling to the companionship that Tsume offered to her. When the two became teammates as later on as kunoichi, they became inseparable. The fact that Kushina was so much like her didn't hurt either.

"Tsume-san, act like the position you hold," Hiashi told his fellow clan head. The two clan heads were opposites. If Tsume was a raging fire, Hiashi was the gentle rain. The prim and proper man could grasp how a woman with such an attitude could be the head of her clan. Hiashi then thought back to the rest of her clan.

"Do not tell me you forgot about what those bastards did," Tsume fired back.

"I have not forgotten the war Tsume-san," Hiashi said.

"I'm talking when they tried to steal Kushina-chan," Tsume growled out "Minato, please say something. These fuckers tried to kidnap your wife!" The incident that Tsume was talking about was years ago when most of the clan heads were children. A handful of Kumo shinobi infiltrated the village and tried to kidnap Kushina for her Uzumaki kekkei genkai and genes. Kushina had been rescued by Minato who killed the shinobi. He had found her by following, as he put it, her "Beautiful red hair,"

Before Minato could even answer, another came from across from him. It was Fugaku Uchiha, another of his wife's ex-teammates spoke up "Of course not. They are under constant observation for that reason. Correct Hokage-sama?" Fugaku has short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look which was all the time. He wears a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back, a white and red fan.

Minato nodded, confirmed with the Uchiha head, "Yes, they are followed around the village by Anbu. When they reach the Hyuga compound. The Hyuga are then keeping tabs on them," Minato was not fond of how Fugaku insinuated the question, but he was thankful the man still cared about the safety of his wife. The old bond of teammates still ran strong with the trio.

"Thank kami, at least some of you have the balls to take a stand," Tsume smirked at her old teammate, who nodded towards her in agreement.

That was when the Aburame clan head spoke, "Tsume-san, please control yourself. Why? Because you are not thinking logically about this," his monotone voice took the attention of the room. Shibi Aburame, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a small pencil-thin mustache. He is wearing a high collared outfit while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets most of the time.

"What's so 'logical' about this I'm missing?" Tsume questioned again, snapping at yet another person in the room.

"If we so much as touch those Kumo ambassadors, war will start. If we are hostile, they will take it as a declaration of war. We need to tread carefully any hasted action could be trouble," Shibi stated. Tsume sat back in her seat and contemplated the argument Shibi proposed.

That was when the lead tactician and Jounin Commander of Konoha spoke, "Shibi-san makes a fair point. If those ambassadors think they are prisoners, it could lead to trouble," This was Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan. The man whose knowledge was legendary throughout the Elemental Nations. The only person who could even come close to battling wits with the man was Minato. However, it wasn't a long battle. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Shikaku wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deerskin coat over that and handguards.

A grunt, along with a nod of approval, came from a mountain of a man in both height and girth. This Chōza Akimichi was a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai-like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a typical forehead protector on his had a hachimaki tied around his head. He also wears a pair of silver, hooped earrings.

"This is the best and safest option at the moment. Right now, we playing defensive. So don't go causing problems. Troublesome woman," Shikaku said in a lazy tone. The remark sent to Tsume sent the woman over the edge as she nearly flew over the table only to be grabbed by her vest's back collar by the Uchiha matriarch. He held her back as she flailed her limps trying some way to reach the lazy genius.

Inoichi had long ash-blond hair reaching into his lower back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, light green eyes and sharp facial features, which included a sharp jawline. In Part I, Inoichi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"Inuzuka-sama, sit down and control yourself. Right now," Minato commanded. His postures now displaying his displeasure and anger. Immediately all playfulness was gone from the room, and the council was not sitting attention. Minato rarely acted like this towards his former classmates since they knew him for so long, but right now, one of his council members were acting like children. While he did respect and love Tsume, her attitude could cause an incident and that could not be allowed.

"Everyone, I am saying this to you right now. Do not touch, go near or even so much as breathe on these ambassadors with ill intent. I have taken precautions and so has Hiashi. Nothing will happen to them if were are not provoked. Am I clear?" Minato said sharply and radiating killing intent that made everyone stiffen and silent in their seats.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" They all shouted back in unison. Their leader looked at all of them in the eyes to see if his orders were taken to heart. Every shinobi in the room were now donning serious expressions and waiting for their next order.

"Alright, everyone is to be on alert in case there is of trouble. Everyone dismissed!" The gathering of people in the room started to make their way out. The original Ino-Shika-Cho trio left in their own small group. The Aburame head left on his own, while Tsume and Fugaku left together in conversation. That left only two people in the room.

Minato stared out across at his oldest friend and ex-teammate. Minato had relied on Hiashi as the advisor to the Hokage ever since the night of the Kyūbi escaped Kushina, and Hiruzen died. When Minato, Hiashi and Mikoto Uchiha were all on the same team with Jiraiya being their sensei. Just Kushina and her ex-teammates, his team still had that everlasting bond "Am I doing the right thing?" Minato asked Hiashi.

Hiashi kept his impassive usual stony expression for a second, but quickly it was replaced with a genuine smile, and then a chuckle escaped his lips "My friend, you know what you did was right. You can't have someone like Tsume going off and starting a war. It wouldn't be fair to the other side,"

Minato smiled at the joke at Tsume's expense. Hiashi always came off cold and distant to most, especially since his wife passed giving birth to his second daughter less than eight months ago. Even during her funeral, he remained stoic and impassive. However, that changed when he came stumbling in the Minato's office in his home and then broke down into tears. Kushina had come in and comforted the man along with Minato "No, I'm talking about letting you house them?"

Hiashi face grew neutral "I know what I was doing when I offered," Hiashi replied feeling slightly insulted by the question. He agreed to do this as a favor to Minato. He did it for the betterment of Konoha, and most importantly for the honor of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga elders wanted to have a personal favor with Kumo if the negotiation went well.

"Okay, I was just making sure. I am thinking of your daughters," Minato replied. He knew Hiashi was doing this to gain favor with Kumo and a higher standing in Konoha. As Hokage, he had control over the common shinobi within his command, but the Hokage had little no sway when it came to clan affairs. Minato figured that Hiashi was being pressured by the elders to take the offer before the Uchiha clan did.

"Don't worry, they are under guard, and we have the Kumo ambassadors under surveillance," Hiashi stated ending the Hokage's worries as Minato relaxed in his seat. Hiashi got up from his chair and made his way towards the door "You worry too much sometimes Minato. Go home to your wife and children,"

Minato smiled at the man before standing up himself and making his way towards the door "You make too much sense sometimes Hiashi,"

"Someone has to keep you in check when Kushina-sama is not around," they both shared a laugh

 **Park**

Narumi and Menma were nearly at the park, but the whole way Menma stayed out of arms reach of his sister as she was beyond mad. When Narumi got made, she would take it out on the nearest object. On more than one occasion, that object was Menma. Menma learned to fear his sister really quick when she was mad. Right now, she was letting her frustration out on a rock that she kicked on her way to the park "Stupid, baka-nii," she whispered under her breathe every time the rock was impacted by her shoe covered foot.

That was when Menma said to his sister, at a safe distance, "Narumi-nee calm down, you can't force him to come,"

Narumi shot a glare at her brother that caused him to walk slightly further away "I know that, but he didn't have to be a jerk about staying home,"

Menma put his hands behind his head, interlocked them and continued to look at his sister "He will come around. Nii-sama always does," he smiled at her. Narumi turned her head towards her brother and then back towards the small rock she was kicking. She cocked her leg back and kicked with everything she had sending it flying "Better?" Menma asked.

"Much better!" she said with a smile finally on her face. Her brother always spoke with reason.

Finally, the park came into view and then Menma set his arms back down and sprinted past his sister "Race you!" laughter followed the statement and quickly Narumi followed after her brother.

The duo made it to the park with Menma beating his sister. Narumi and Menma were waiting for them were all their friends and fellow clan heirs. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting under a tree, enjoying the peace and quiet. Hinata was crouched next to Shino watching as the boy was telling her about a centipede. Kiba was on the playset hanging from a set of bars upside down with a little white dog barking at him from the ground below. Sasuke was sitting on the bench by himself, but that quickly changed when Narumi and Menma entered the park prompting him to immediately get to his feet. Finally, the last of their friends Ino was standing next to a pink-haired girl with a red ribbon that held her hair up.

Hearing the two siblings laugh and chasing each other made all the young clan heirs come to greet them. It was at this point every clan heir except Ino stared at the pinked hair girl. The newcomer to the group blushed, making her face match her hair and suddenly found her sandals very interesting. Menma finally broke the ice, "Whose she?"

Ino then bumped herself on her head, completely forgetting her manners, "Oh! So stupid of me," Ino then grabbed the shy girl's hand and dragging her forward towards the group and presenting her to them "Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. A new friend I made. I invited her to come to play," The newly identified Sakura finally looked up and found everyone staring at her making the girl fidget in her spot.

Narumi immediately came over and hugged the new girl "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm…"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, I know," she looked over to all the children that had gathered around her "I know who all of you are…" Sakura was highly intelligent for her age and she loved to learn. Her parents were ordinary civilians, but what she didn't have in blood she made up for in brains and her desire for knowledge.

Suddenly Sakura was made eye contact with Menma, who hung in the back of the group chatting with Hinata. Menma, however, notices the slight blush that crept on her face. Menma was not a casanova by any means but was not thick-headed like Naruto. Sakura than had a strike of realization that made her eyes widen then she walked up to Menma. Menma looked at the girl when she was first introduced and to be honest, he was beyond uninterested. So he just was doing what he thought was polite and ignored her while talking to Sasuke. So it came as a surprise when she came up to him and then started to stare shyly at him. Menma was about to ask her to back off when she said something interesting "How come Naruto doesn't look like you?"

Menma snapped his head towards his the new addition to the group, this girl met his brother "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Menma questioned. This girl was trekking on thin ice. Menma had already had an idea to have Narumi deal with the girl. Then he remembered that his sister took a liking to the girl.

"Your hair is different than his, and he doesn't have the cheek marks. Why is that?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"How should I know?" Menma barked back, not liking his personal space being invaded by the stranger.

"Is he with you?" Sakura asked. Suddenly Menma looked away, and Narumi's mood soured with her pouting and looking away. Sakura seeing she made a poor choice of words, decided to lower her head again. All the other clan heirs looked between the three trying to comprehend what caused the change in mood. The clan heirs than thought about Sakura's question and then looked around for Naruto. The two siblings said they would bring him this time around. From what they had to guess, they failed again.

That changed when Narumi then grabbed Sakura by her side and pulled her into the group "Come on, race you to the swings," this caused everyone to laugh and then chase after her. They would have fun today.

 **Clearing**

Kreinjun looked to see that the sun was now behind the far side of the clearing, and the sky was a warm orange as the day was coming to an end. All-day, he kept looking over at the tree line where his friend would go through and bring him a fish or start blabbing about his day. For three days, he had not seen his friend. Kreinjun gave his version of a sigh which involved smoke blowing out his nostrils. The sound of movement in the undergrowth caught his attention. He looked towards the direction of the clearing. It was coming from the direction Naruto would usually come trouncing through.

To his disappointment, all that came through was a deer, which looked at the giant reptile, and out of bolted back in the woods. Kreinjun looked away and sighed. What was he thinking, it would be about the time he would be going home now. Kreinjun just sat and basked in the energy the sun gave him. He missed the meals that Naruto and he shared, he missed food too. He may not need anything to eat to survive, but energy could never replace the succulent taste of fish and meat. Kreinjun wanted to apologize to the boy and explain his outrage was not directed at the boy, but at the situation he found himself. Kreinjun knew he was not in his world anymore. In a new world with no way to get home. The sun disappeared behind the tree line and darkness consumed the clearing making the dragon cover himself to fall asleep.

 **Hyuga Compound**

Night had finally fallen, and inside the Hyuga compound, three men were preparing to fulfill a mission "All preparations are nearly completed. Once it goes quiet, we take the Hyuga girl. You two will hold off any resistance while I escape and deliver the girl," Kenichi said to his two subordinates as instead of wearing robes, were now wearing Kumo shinobi gear of a long, grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance, with a matching colored bottom. Over this, they are wearing white, one-strapped flak jackets and arm as well as shin-guards. Kenichi tied his headband on his tightly looking for a response from his two teammates on this mission. Kenichi couldn't help but smirk at the current predicament they were in.

Ay, the current Raikage had given them a mission that could change the power balance in the Elemental Nations. Ay and his council tasked them with taking a Hyuga back to Kumo. The council preferred a female that was close or at breeding age, but Kenichi was going off the reservation on this mission. Kenichi was a man of deep ambition, he was looking to move up the chain of political power. He wanted to make a big splash and making big splash included taking a clan heir as a prisoner. If he could bring them the Hyuga princess, he figured he would be rewarded with being the graces of the Raikage's council. He felt his heart raced in anticipation.

His two subordinates nodded and then tied their headbands on tightly "Alright, let's move out," Kenichi charged out the door to their room. One of the subordinates immediately threw a kunai at a startled Hyuga who was guarding the entrance. The kunai embedded into the men's chest killing him. Swiftly they made their way towards the target using the shadow of the night as cover. They quickly found an unoccupied room where they snuck in through a window.

As they made their way through the home, they quickly found where their target was. They opened the slowly and found the prize of the night sleeping, dead to the world. Kenichi nodded to one of his teammates. From one of the pouches on their back, they took out a syringe. Kenichi stayed guard at the door as his alley did his assignment.

Hinata Hyuga was their target, and as she slept, she was utterly unaware of what was about to take place. As she slept her chest would rise and fall with every breath. Then the syringe entered her neck and plunged the liquid into the seven-year old's body. Later the breathing became slower and steady. Kenichi smiled seeing that the drug did its work.

Satisfied with results, one of the Kumo shinobi quickly picked the girl up while the other one held open a bag to place the drugged girl in. Kenichi took the bag and swung it over his shoulder. The smiles on their faces held only malice and greed. Swiftly they made it outside into the compound. They halted when they became surrounded by both Konoha Anbu and a very angry Hiashi with his twin brother, Hizashi, standing next to him, both Byakugan flaring. Hiashi stood forward, and in words laced in rage, he spoke, "You will put my daughter down and surrender. If you do so, I may kill you quickly," He then got into a Jūken stance, ready to go for the kill.

The two other Kumo shinobi were eyeing the group that surrounded them slightly nervous and not liking the odds. Kenichi, however, was not intimidated in the least "Oh, I don't think so," he then pulls out a kunai and swings the bag so he was letting it hang in front of him. Kenichi the placed it so that the point stuck into the bag, this halted the advance of Konoha shinobi and caused Hiashi to grit his teeth "You won't be taking another step. Not if you don't care what happens to your daughter," Kenichi smiled manically, he was now a cornered man with nothing to lose and everything to gain he would not be stopped by a threat of a father.

Suddenly one of the other Kumo shinobi flashed through hand signs then extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms and shouted, " **Raiton: Sandābourto** **!"** The two balls of electricity rushed towards Hiashi breaking apart the ground it glided above.

Hiashi was not intimidated in the least as he suddenly started to spin, and a bubble of chakra started to form. Hiashi then shouted, **"** **Kaiten** **!"** Kaiten was the ultimate shield of the Hyuga clan and it proved its worth right now. The electrical blast hit dead on with the shield. An explosion resonated through the area causing smoke to fill the space. Hiashi continued to spin and then the smoke funneled into the sky dispersing. When the smoke finally cleared, all the Kumo shinobi were gone "Damnit! Hizashi! Do you still see them?"

Hizashi still had his Byakugan flaring confirmed his brother's question, "Yes, I see them!" When a Hyuga uses the Byakugan, they see the world in three hundred and sixty-four degrees. They could see miles outwards, depending on the strength of it, from their position. Hizashi saw the men going towards the southern gate. Suddenly three became fifteen, _'Kage Bunshin!'_ dread filled his body making him slightly number "Nii-sama there are now fifteen of them!"

"Damned, Kage Bunshin!" Hiashi yelled out, he then looked at his men and the Anbu "Divide and conquer men! We have five groups of three! Go and get them! Retrieve my daughter," there was a unison of 'Hai,' and they disappeared except for a dog masked anbu "Kakashi go inform Minato!" again another Hai was said and then the hunt began for the Hyuga heiress.

 **Hokage Tower**

Minato was sitting in his office doing the last of paperwork before heading home for the night when suddenly a dog masked wearing Anbu landed in front of him "Hokage-sama, the Kumo ambassadors, made their move. Hiashi is uninjured, but they have made an escape,"

Minato jumped from his seat at attention, then looked out towards the village directly at the direction of the Hyuga compound "Shit!" then he turned to the dog masked Anbu "Kakashi, tell Kushina to lock down the compound and stay with them until I return," Minato was in full Hokage mode and father mode. Kumo would pay for this, and Ay will paying in spades for this act of aggression.

"Hai!" Kakashi disappeared into a smoking **Shunshin**.

Minato then disappeared using his **Hiraishin** going to find his friend.

 **Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound**

Kushina was already prepping for battle. Her prized Shinku no Shio firmly in her hand. She didn't give a damn if three, ten, or even a hundred Kumo shinobi burst through the door, she didn't care that couldn't use her chakra at her fullest and she didn't care if they were here for her. She would stand her ground and protect her children, all four of them. She had told both Narumi and Menma to go up to their room and wait for either her or their father to come for them.

Kushina felt a presence at the other side of the door and she readied herself to defend her home, her sword raised so the cutting edge was face up and the pommel was next to her cheek. As the door slowly opened, she got into a ready stance. Then a face popped through the opening of the door. She attacked.

She let out a battle cry and slashed, only to find a dog mask looking at her and hands waving as a poor excuse of a defense "Kushina-sama, stop. I come in peace," the voice of a teenager answered her.

"Kakashi-kun? What are you doing here? I almost killed you!" Kushina asked then reprimanded the young anbu for not being on constant guard, if a pregnant charkaless woman managed to hurt him, he would be the laughing stock of the Anbu.

"To protect you?" Kakashi asked in a questioning tone seeing his sensei's wife battle-ready in her state scared him.

Kushina burst out laughing insulted by the thought that this boy was her protector "Let me guess. Minato asked you to guard the children and me?" Kakashi nodded slowly, she then laughed again at the teen's expense. Kakashi gained several tick marks from the abuse but knew better than to say anything to the woman. When Kushina finally stopped, she wiped a tear "Okay, you can guard the place. I am going to go check on the children," Kakashi nodded drawing his tantō and disappearing into a hiding place.

It took Kushina a solid minute to get up the stairs. She shuffled over to the door of Narumi but found it empty. Narumi's room was set up the same way as Naruto's but the difference was the walls were painted yellow and on the walls on display rack were many dulled weapons such as kunai, shrunken, and one katana that held the same dimensions as Kushina's blade. Kushina closed the door and then entered Menma's. Menma's room was painted a deep red and was set up similar to the other two except his had an abundance of books on seals and practice scroll littered the floor. Inside on the bed was Menma comforting a scared Narumi on the bed who was digging her face into his chest.

Kushina quickly came to her children's side, comforting them by cradling them into her stomach. She did her usual comfort of massaging the scalp of her and playing with their hair while shushing the children, "Hey now. It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Tou-chan will take care of it," that brought the attention towards her "If not, then I will take care of them," Kushina gave a face splitting grin causing her two children to laugh.

"No one can stand a chance against you, Kaa-chan!" Narumi said, always having the most faith in her parents and wanting to be just like them.

"No one would be stupid enough to try," Menma answered.

Kushina being satisfied that the two were now no longer shaken "Let's go get Naruto. I want you all together," Kushina stood up and instructing the two-thirds of the triplets to follow made it Naruto's room. Kushina's heart immediately filled with dread and panic. Naruto was nowhere to be found "Kakashi!" panic instantly ensued. The distraught mother felt the same fear she did all those years ago when Naruto went on his own adventure again.

 **Forest Outside village**

The three men had gotten away and were now catching their breath in a small clearing. They had managed to escape thanks to the diversion of the clones. They sent all the clones to all the North, East, South, and West gates while the real ones went for the wall of the village. They quickly got up and over, but not without setting off the security seals alerting Konoha where they made their exit.

Kenichi had handed the sack to one of the others, the damn kid was heavy. He looked up at the stars with a smile, his mission was almost complete and his seat at the table was looking all the more plausible. He quickly got up and whispered to his team "Alright boys lets head on home,"

The team jumped up into the trees and then across the tree branches. They were moving so fast only a jounin level shinobi would be able to see them as they went by. Suddenly Kenichi noticed something out in the woods that didn't belong there. He halted at one the branches, which then made the others stop, seeing the object of his interest coming towards him and his group. Kenichi grinned like a mad man seeing how his luck just go better "No fucking way,"

Naruto had left the house doing as his mother suggestion _'Maybe you should fix things with that friend of yours. Your attitude was better back then,'_ her advice bounced around in his head for hours. He finally worked up the nerve to leave the house, he probably should have told his mother he was leaving. Then again, he didn't want another lecture. He would apologize to his sister, but maybe tomorrow. He would go to the park with them as an apology. Right now, he had another person to apologize to. Naruto had his hands in the pockets of his shorts and his head was down. Naruto felt his whole body ache and an ever-present chill up his spine. He was nervous beyond all meaning of the word _'I hope he is not angry anymore,'_ He made his way towards the clearing ever so slowly he had been avoiding for the past four days.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the ground shake. He quickly looked around, not seeing anything at first. Naruto was starting to think that his idea of coming out in the forest at night was a bad idea. Naruto backed up slowly, already planning the route home in his head. His back came into contact with something that was not a tree or bush, causing the object to chuckle "What are doing out here Naruto-sama?" Naruto whipped around and saw the Kumo ambassador smiling down at him with an all too friendly smile.

Naruto remembered how his mother was very cautious of the men from Kumo and how she was not very trusting of them. He had to agree his mother had the right idea, seeing the creepy smile again the man displayed on his face. Naruto didn't respond, but then started to back-up again, but another ambassador blocked him. Naruto began to run in another direction, but the third one blocked his path like the others. Then they started to close in on him "Why don't we escort you home?"

The most basic of human instincts is fight or flight. The primal instinct that caused many species to live and others to die. Right now, flight was the instinct coursing through him, trying to save the boy. Naruto bolted pushing his way through the men, who were taken by surprise at the child's strength. Naruto ran into the darkness in an unknown direction.

"Don't just fucking sit there! Grab him!" Kenichi shouted at one of his subordinates went chasing after the boy. He couldn't believe how fast the kid was. Well, it didn't matter to him; the kid was not going to get away. Kenichi still couldn't believe his luck, not only did he get the Hyuga princess. He also stumbled upon the oldest child of the Hokage, who had the blood of an Uzumaki. Forget council seat he was going to be the next Raikage. He then looked at his other compatriot and gave the order, "Let's go. Our meal ticket is getting away," Kenichi dashed after the two.

Naruto ran as fast as his small legs would take him. His lungs burned from the constant inhaling and exhaling. He only felt this kind of fear back when Kreinjun went into his rage. He looked over his shoulder, seeing no one following him. He took this chance to hide behind a tree to catch his breath. Naruto peaked his head out to see if he was still being followed. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he began to make his way in the direction of the village. He just hoped he could sneak back in without his parents noticing. Naruto walked briskly making his way into a less dense thicket.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Naruto was suddenly dragged across the dirt and grass of the forest floor. Naruto felt his face become hot and sticky. Naruto let out a scream as the pain registered. Naruto also felt a palm on the back of his head that was pinning him to the ground, along with a knee in the center of his back, making him immobile. A gruff voice caught his attention "Easy kid, it will be over soon,"

Now the fight instinct kicked in, and Naruto, like a wild stallion, was struggling for dear life. The Kumo shinobi while shocked by the fight the small child put up, stayed on the child's back. Seeing that struggling was not helping his situation, Naruto started to scream at the top of his lungs, "Someone help!"

The Kumo jounin felt his blood chill, Naruto had a set of lungs on him. He quickly put his hand on the kid's mouth to silence him, "Shut up you damn gaki," he shushed the boy. That proved to be a mistake as Naruto took a bite of the man's hand, "Fucking shit!" He then slammed the boy's head into the ground, causing the kid to be momentarily silent.

Naruto's vision became blurry because of the blow to the head. He heard nothing besides a high pitch whistle. His eyelids felt heavy, he wanted to sleep. Adrenaline entered his body when he felt the weight leave his body.

The Kumo shinobi got off the kid to tend to his hand that bite marks on his pointer and middle fingers that were slightly bleeding. A sharp pain in balls caused him to forget the pain in his hand. The little shit planted his foot in his balls. This caused the shinobi to let out a yell himself and fall to his knees as he watched the boy run. Red was the only thing he saw when he put his hands in the sign of the snake and felt lightning enter his throat, he took aim and fired the jutsu " **Raiton: Gian**!" lightning shot out of his

"Help!" Naruto cried out as he ran his voice echoing into the night, "Someone! Anyone!" his little legs nearly gave out as stumbled. "Please! Save m…!" He heard the sound of Thunder and then a sharp pain caused him to tumble to the ground as lightning ripped through his body. Naruto felt nothing, he was completely numb. He felt more exhausted than before, he touched his chest and felt his shirt had a hole in it and in his chest. His mother was going to be pissed. Naruto turned himself over so he was looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, he remembered one of the stories Kreinjun told him about the stars. The stars were where the spirit goes to look down at loved ones as they slept. They guarded them at night and hid by day. Naruto figured that he would be looking down on his mother, father, brother and sister soon. He just regretted he was not able to apologize. He failed to apologize to not only his sister but to his mother, his brother, and especially Kreinjun. He smiled as he started to cry, blood mixing with tears.

 **Clearing**

Kreinjun may have been asleep, but he was well aware of the three energies that were present near him. He caught their scent with ease as they reeked out sweat. He already had himself looking like a rock, and at night, he would not be looked at twice so he was not worried. Then a faint echo of a voice on the wind was heard "Help," the voice was shallow almost nonexistent.

Kreinjun's eyes shot open, turning into slits; the voice was familiar "Someone! Anyone!" it was Naruto and he was in trouble. He had to be if he was calling out for help. Kreinjun stood up and was about to go to him when the pain of the damaged wing stopped him.

"Please! Save m…!" then a sound of thunder echoed over the words. Kreinjun wanted to go again but was stopped by the trapped wing. Kreinjun waited and listened for another plea for help, but heard nothing came. Kreinjun made a decision. He used his keen hearing to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. He made his decision. Kreinjun jerked quickly away from his trapped wing.

 **Forest**

As the other Kumo shinobi was trying to choke back down his balls, Kenichi and the other false ambassador landed next to him "Where's the kid? What was the thunder boom?" looking around and not seeing the boy with him, "Where's the kid?" The Kumo shinobi pointed in the direction as saw the result of the thunder he heard the black-haired boy was lying face up in the dirt bleeding out. Kenichi gritted his teeth seeing that the boy was dying or already dead and there was nothing they could do save him "Fuck! You stupid fucking imbecile! Do you know what you've done?" When the Kumo shinobi didn't answer Kenichi grabbed him by the collar and got into his face "You just started a war! Taking him as a hostage prevented that and we had leverage," pointing over to the soon to be corpse "Now we have nothing and Kumo might hand us over to Konoha on principle! We are dead no matter what we do! You stupid son of a bi…"

Suddenly they felt the ground shake and heard the sound of wood splintering. They turned in the direction of the noise. Then the Kumo shinobi noticed the noise getting closer and closer with each passing second. Suddenly bursting through the tree line was something no one identified. Fear crept into their hearts as the Kumo ninja carrying the sack with the Hyuga princess dropped it unnoticed. The odd part was Kenichi could have sworn the beast was looking for something.

Kreinjun looked around the small thicket until he noticed the body of a small figure. He quickly smelt the air and picked up three distinct scents, a female child, blood and Naruto's. The one feminine scent was coming from a bag that the three men had. The other two were coming from the opposite side of the thicket. Kreinjun realized they were coming from the small downed figure. Instantly he snapped in the direction of the three men **"You will pay for what you've done,"** Kreinjun then let out a mighty roar that echoed across the forest.

Kenichi took a step back, startled that the beast showed such intelligence to make words. Kenichi and his subordinates instantly felt the hair on the back of their neck stand on end. The air in the area felt heavy like it became pressure and they broke out into a cold sweat. What they were feeling was the creature killing intent. Kenichi could only remember one time where he felt something similar and that was when the Hachibi was angry. This beast was not a Bijuu, but it similar and they pissed it off.

 **Konoha Search Party**

Minato, Hiashi, and Hizashi were leading the hunting party along with a hunting party that included both Hyuga clan members and Anbu. They were following the trail left behind by the real trio. The Hyuga's were kicking themselves for being tricked by a simple diversion tactic Hiashi started to worry and the stone mask he made for himself was cracking. Minato seeing that his friend was beginning to worry, went to give some calming words. Suddenly they were met by the sound of a roar from a very large animal assault their ears.

Then as if hit by a wave, they were all hit by a presence that made every shinobi have flashbacks to the night of the Kyūbi incident. Minato himself instantly pulled out his Hiraishin kunai out and entered a defensive stance, the twin Hyuga taking a Jūken stance. Neither of them moved. They stood still waiting for the thing that made that noise to show itself, "Minato, do you know what that was?" Hizashi asked.

Minato knew something that was similar to this killing intent, but that was not possible. The Kyūbi no Yoko was still sealed in Narumi and Menma, so Minato was thinking of all other possibilities it could and was coming up with nothing "I don't know. But whatever it is we are not equipped to handle it,"

 **Thicket**

Kreinjun charged running at the trio of men. Two scattered right away, but one paralyzed with fear was trampled, being crushed into a pile of bloody slime under the strength of his claws. Kreinjun then stood over the bag that contained the female's scent in a defensive position. Then one of the men threw kunai at him, but his scales would not be penetrated by the iron knives. Kreinjun snapped his mighty jaws around the man causing him to scream. Kreinjun then shook his head and continued to chop the man, killing him. He then spits the man out across the thicket where his body rolled in the dirt and leaves, he would not soil his stomach with a man such as this.

" **Raiton: Kanden Haribari**!" Kenichi shouted out as a volley of small lightning needles rained down on the monster. Kenichi landed looking cautiously at the electric field he caused. To his astonishment, suddenly, the lightning started to fade and was being drawn into the monster's mouth. It was eating his jutsu like it little more than a snack.

Kenichi fell back onto his rear as he stared at the might beast whose steps caused the ground to shake with every step. The creature stood proud over him, its shadow blocking the sole light source of the moon. Kenichi knew his end was here there was no hope, but one last attempt would not hurt "Please spare me,"

Kreinjun looked at the human in front of him. The attack the human had produced was interesting, but it was like a mosquito trying to do damage against him. The energy was similar to magic, it was called charka if he recalled correct. He was able to absorb the energy like normal. Kreinjun would contemplate later. Right now, he had justice to deliver. Kreinjun heard the plea of the man, but all that did was anger him more **"You killed a boy I called friend. There is no mercy to be found here,"** opened his maw and fire started to erupt from his throat.

Kenichi had tears in his eyes as the great monster of death was about to end his life. Kenichi saw his life flash before his eyes and the hopes of his future gone. Suddenly the beast let out a torrent of fire that rushed towards him. Kenichi would have screamed, but the air itself was like fire, burning his lungs. When the fire consumed, he didn't feel, he actually felt cold and then nothing at all.

Kreinjun stopped his fire breathe and looked at the blacken ashes that were once the murderer of his friend. Kreinjun scanned the area seeing no threats left to him, the girl in the sack and to Naruto's body. He snorted out some smoke from nostrils and then let out a groan. Kreinjun was in an immeasurable amount of pain from severing his wing. The wing joint was now a bloody stump continuously bleeding. Kreinjun would worry about his pain later; right now, he had to pay his respect to his fallen friend.

Kreinjun walked over to the still form of Naruto. The boy was bloody a gash across his head and the hole in his chest. The boy's eyes had dulled, and the usual shine was gone. Kreinjun regretted looking at the boy as his heart ached even more. Kreinjun nudged the boy with his snout, hoping for a response. He got no response. The dam burst as tears started to stream down to the ground. The tears were the size of basketballs as they left his eyes and splashed on the ground. Kreinjun felt many emotions rack over his body: anger, sadness and most importantly, regret. He would never get to apologize for lashing out and causing Naruto an injury. He would never get to explain his actions were because he was stuck in a different dimension with no way home.

As a tear slowly moved danced down his maw and then fell on the boy. The sudden splash of water on the body caused a groan to come from the body. Kreinjun, startled by the action, concentrated his hearing solely on the boy in front of him. Everything around him was silenced, all his senses focused in front of him. Kreinjun waited for what felt like forever, then he heard the sound of a weak heartbeat.

Kreinjun's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he started to think of options to help the boy. The boy's body was still alive, but for how long he did not know. He could not go to the village in time to help him, and he would need to drop off the other child as well. Flying was no longer an option. There were no options and if he didn't act quickly, the boy would be dead for sure. Kreinjun was left with only one option and he didn't know if it would work. Naruto's heart started to slow even more. Kreinjun made another difficult decision and it would be one he would never come to regret.

Kreinjun channeled all the magic in his body, and in the ancient language of his species reciting the incantation _**"Dragon's code, dragon's honor, I do this blessing. Dragon's pride, Dragon' oath I enact the rite of kindling. I make this promise, I will make the power is not used amiss. From kin to kin, I make a vow, an oath to a flame that will not bow. In his needed hour, I give him my power."**_ Kreinjun then opened his jaws and breathed out a beam of golden light that enveloped the boy. Inside the beam of light Naruto underwent a change. The wounds on his body stitched themselves back together, not leaving so match as scratch, let alone a scar in their place. As the light dimmed, Naruto stayed suspended in midair momentarily and then slowly floated back down to the ground ever so softly.

Kreinjun let out a laugh of relief. He half expected the boy to die from the effects. This spell was never done on a human before. Kreinjun was relieved his gamble saved Naruto's life. Even more excited, he notices the wound on his back no longer bled and sealed itself. However, from here on out Naruto would face many challenges from here on out. The power he gave him would require intense training or it would consume him and kill him. Kreinjun picked up the scent of a group coming in his direction, he needs to make himself scarce fast, but he left some parting words for the boy **"Life will be hard from here on out Naruto. Do not worry I will help you along the way. I hope you like my gift,"** With that said he ran off into the woods to find a new hiding spot.

 **Mount Myōboku**

In the land of the Mount Myōboku home of the legendary toad summons, a storm brewed. The rain was a common occurrence of land, but to one of the Elder Toads, this was foreboding. Deep in a room with a collection of scrolls where the only source of light came from large pyres. Sitting in a chair that could match a tall building sat a brown in color, white-bellied, is very wrinkly Toad. This was Gamamaru the Ōgama Sannin. The old toad had taken up squinting to read because of his old age. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" on it. He sat and read a scroll where he had down a prophecy of Child of Prophecy. He sat in comfortable silence until a large gust of wind came shooting through his little room causing the pyres to go out. Gamamaru looked up from the scroll of interest and stared out into the now pitch black room, **"Oh? What's this?"** Gamamaru said to himself.

A gust to wind during a storm would be nothing more than an annoyance to most. However, to Gamamaru, something like this was a sign, a sign from what he did not know, **"I see change is on the horizon. What is the change I wonder?"** That was when the scroll on his little table started to smoke. Some would call it a coincidence, but Gamamaru read more into it **"Ah, I see. The prophecy is now set in motion. The friend has given his gift to one of the trees. I wonder how the prophecy will play out,"** the old toad let out a chuckle as the flame on the scroll died out leaving a burn mark on the paper. He let out a raspy laugh, and he sat back in a relaxed position and took a large corn pipe in his mouth and enjoyed the smoke from the tobacco.

 **Thicket**

Minato, Hiashi, and Hizashi looked around at the damage to the small wooded area. It was similar to the remains of a war-affected land. The land was scorched leaving nothing but ash in one side of the thicket, a bloody puddle of what was once a person was mashed into the ground and finally a body that looked as if it was ripped apart by a large pack of dogs. Hiashi quickly went over the sack that contained his daughter and to his relief, found her unharmed and still fast asleep. Seeing the damage of the surrounding area, he feared that her life may have been taken, but thankfully that was not the case. Hiashi scooped her up in her arms and cradled her letting tears run down his eyes in happiness. He was continually whispering soft words of comfort to her, but Minato guessed it was more for Hiashi.

Suddenly an anbu with long purple hair who was wearing a cat mask stepped in front of Minato and got into a kneeling position "Hokage-sama, please come quick," Minato quickly followed the woman hearing the urgency into her voice. They soon came upon a group of anbu surrounding something a circle.

Minato arrived, and the anbu parted to allow their leader through. Minato saw what they were looking over. His son lay motionless on the ground and his clothing in tatters. Minato's breath hitched in his throat. He felt the world shatter around him. He felt like a failure for the first time in his life since the Kyubi incident. His oldest son had been out in the woods alone and fighting for his life and he wasn't there to protect him. He felt his hands shake. How was he going to explain this to Kushina? He ran over and slid to his knees and placed an ear on Naruto's chest. Within seconds he heard the sound of a steady heartbeat. Minato was ready to start crying. His tears were halted as he quickly picked up his son into his arms "I am going to get him to the hospital! Collect the remains of the Kumo shinobi and meet me in my office in thirty minutes. Am I understood!?" Minato received a chorus of "Yes sir!" from his men. Minato looked as his men collecting the dead, he would be sending Ay message. Right now, he need to make sure his son was okay. He disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **One Day Later Kumogakure no Sato**

The Yondaime Raikage Ay sat in his office. Ay was a bull of a man with dark skin, white hair combed back, a small mustache, and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He was hoping to hear back from Kenichi by now. He hoped the idiot was able to bring a Hyuga back by now.

He folded his hand and stared up at the ceiling of his office. A sly smile crossed his lips, he was actually giddy with anticipation. If he was perfectly honest, he could care less if Kenichi brought one back and if he did, it was the icing on the cake. Ay really wanted to know how his old rival has been since becoming Hokage and then becoming a father. Ay wanted to see if the man had become soft since becoming a father. A knock at the door ended his musing "Enter," his deep voice called out to the knock.

A young dark-skinned green-eyed woman walked in the office. The lady that entered the office wearing a black very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wears her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. This was Mabui a kunoichi and assistant to Ay "Raikage-sama, we have received this from Konoha," she pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and placed it on the desk. Ay saw that it was a storage scroll. He quickly examined it seeing that it was not trapped. The man opened the scroll, saw a message written, and began to read it to himself _'Hello Ay. Inside the scroll, you will find what remains of your men.'_ Ay looked at three kanji that occupied the seal areas already grimacing at the results of his mission _'You have wronged my village, but more importantly you went after my best friend's daughter.'_ Ay nearly disintegrated the scroll in his hand, it became clear what his shinobi had done _'Not only have you damaged a poor girl but then you had the nerve to after my son!'_ As Ay read on, it became apparent Kenichi became too overzealous in the mission and tried not only to kidnap the Hyuga clan heiress but also one of Minato's runts as well. The fucking idiot would be facing an execution right now if he was still alive. The scroll started to smoke and released the bodies of his men.

Ay had been a veteran of war. He had seen many atrocities that can be done in a war and what it can do a human's body. However, what he saw in front of him was some of the worse he had seen. A heavily decomposed body of one of his men appeared looking as if it was ravaged by a beast of some sort. The next to appear was an urn that looked like the one someone would get if they received it from a crematorium. The final thing to appear was a body bag that jiggled and shook making a swishing noise of a liquid inside like a water balloon. Ay was taken aback by the brutality that his men went through.

Mabui stared horrified at the bodies, almost causing her to gag and nearly lose the contents of her stomach. Mabui continued to stare when she noticed something spreading across the bodies. Mabui didn't know what it was but cried out to alert her leader, "Raikage-sama!"

Ay's attention was drawn by his assistant, which was pointing at the corpses. Looking over at them, he saw the cause for concern. There were seal arrays on the bodies and they were glowing. He quickly grabbed Mabui in an embrace and shielded them from the light. Then an explosion roared and the windows and most of the room were destroyed.

Multiple men came rushing in to inspect caused this and to attend to their leader. The room itself was filled with smoke making it impossible to see. Many were calling out to their leader, expecting the worse. Then booming laughter came from inside the smoke causing all the men to widen their eyes "So Minato-dono, looks like you haven't grown soft on me," They're standing in the middle of the room with only his coat gone was the Raikage and a shaken Mabui who was leaning into the man for comfort.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was laying peacefully in a bed as the white sheets covered his body. The only sounds that resonated in the room were the sounds of breathing and monitors beating. Naruto had been in this state for two weeks since he was found in the woods. On the windowsill of the room were many bouquets of flowers from the shinobi clans and a few civilians. As the rays of the sun settled on the boy's face. Naruto's eyes snapped open, he quickly rose up and inhaled big gulps of breath as if he had drowned.

/

 **AN: Alright, everyone, here is the end of the chapter. I again would like to thank you all for the reads, the criticisms, the likes, the reviews and the applause.** **I did get two nasty reviews from one person, but oh well, I am not going to let one person ruin it for the rest of you. I will continue to write this story as I see fit and don't worry, I am not going away anytime soon.** **Also, I have a pole up on my page. I am thinking about doing another story that is different from my others. Take a look and cast a vote.** **Like, Follow, Review please. Merry Christmas All!**

 **Knox**


End file.
